Los dioses de la vida
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: Mikey se queda solo esperando el retorno de su familia, cuando su vida cambia completamente cuando salva a una misteriosa y bella chica llamada Lia, quien dice ser una de las cinco dioses de la vida. Mikey se ve arrastrado a un mundo de magia como el cuarto dios de la vida. La oscuridad se acerca y los dioses deben detenerla ¿Podrán los cinco dioses controlar su magia a tiempo?
1. Comienzos

Comienzos

 **Pov de Mikey**

Ha pasado ya casi un año dese que todos se fueron, un año en el que no he sabido nada de los chicos y dudo en verdad que ellos se acuerden de mí. Yo por otro lado me he ido acostumbrado a salir casi toda la noche y regresar al amanecer. No quiero permanecer en la guarida, las paredes me recuerdan continuamente que estoy solo y las últimas palabras que mi familia me dirigió.

 _No sirves._

 _Presta más atención._

 _Deja de molestar._

Aún resuenan en mi mente como cuchillas afiladas, clavándose en mi mente y grabándose a fuego en mi corazón.

Estaba en el sofá mirando una película mala de no sé qué, era el único sonido que inundaba la guarida. Ya casi no hablaba con Abril y Casey ya que ambos estaban inundados con cosas de la escuela. Los envidio. No lo niego porque me parece una estupidez y como mi familia ya no está ya no tengo que usar mi mascara, miré la hora 20:00 pm, sonreí porque eso significaba que podía salir. Tome mis nunchakus y me fui de la guarida. Feliz de poder salir de ese infierno.

Una de las cosas que más amaba de poder salir, era como el aire golpea mi rostro, alejando todos los dolores y los pesares. En esos momentos desee poder ser un humano para poder correr libremente por las calles. Para poder irme de esta ciudad sin tener que armar un plan para que no me descubran. Decidí ir a la playa más cercana que quedaba a unas dos horas de donde estaba. Cuando llegue, enterré mis pies en la arena fría y sentí la brisa marina

De repente escuche ruidos apagados, como si fuese una pelea. Corrí hacia donde oía los ruidos. No sé por qué me oculté tras una roca. Quizás fue instinto o algo me decía que me ocultara. Había una chica de cabello rosa rojizo con una armadura extraña que se notaba estaba desgastada por la pelea. Sostenía en alto un cetro extraño que brillaba, delante de ella estaba un hombre con armadura negra rota.

-Vamos entrégame los báculos y todo esto acabara- pidió el hombre

-Ni muerta- respondió la chica- no me importa como pero no dejaré que tomes los báculos-

El hombre se envolvió en un brillo oscuro, alzo su mano a la chica quien mantenía el báculo en sus manos, el hombre lanzo una luz negra que logro hacer que ella cayera de espaldas. La chica intento levantarse pero no podía sus heridas no lo permitían. El hombre comenzó a acercarse a ella. Mierda ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él estaba seguro pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras la mataba. Me di cuenta que había otro báculo, el báculo tenía una piedra apagada. Estaba cerca de la chica, sin pensarlo dos veces me arroje para tomar el báculo y me puse frente a la chica. El hombre se detuvo a pocos metros de nosotros.

-Bueno parece que nos encontramos con otro mutante- dijo el hombre ¿Otro mutante?- Será mejor que me des ese báculo no puedes usarlo-

-No me importa- lo interrumpí- Incluso si me matas no te voy a permitir que la toques-

El hombre dijo algo que no llegue a escuchar de repente algo en mí se despertó. Lo sentí, de repente una luz me envolvió y comencé a hablar en un idioma extraño

 _Por el poder de mi sangre_

 _Por el poder de mi alma_

 _Convoco a las fuerzas del viento_

 _Destierren de este lugar a la oscuridad_

Del báculo y de mi salió una luz, tan potente que por un momento pensé que caería hacia atrás, pero me mantuve firme y la luz salió a borbotones de mi cuerpo, viva y sin fin. Era vagamente que el hombre estaba desvaneciéndose y que la chica me miraba asombrada. Oí un grito de dolor y vi como el hombre se desvaneció. La luz se desvaneció de la misma manera que había aparecido, pero aún me sentía extraño. Sentía algo latente en mis venas, algo que quemaba, manaba.

Me sentía mareado, desorientado y muy confundido. Cerré los ojos y sentí como caía. Apenas era consciente de que la chica me estaba hablando cuando caí en las sombras.

 **Pov de Lia**

El chico o mejor dicho la tortuga que había aparecido de la nada, había tomado el báculo del cuarto dios ¿Será él? ¿Sera el cuarto dios de la luz?. Escuche el grito que él maldito de Azael daba antes de que se evaporara. Tome mi báculo y lo aferre a mi pecho dando gracias a Dios el estar viva. Sacudí mi cabeza, tenía otra prioridad. Mire a la tortuga otra vez y esta cayó de espaldas en la arena

-Oye ¿Puedes oírme?- pregunte agitándolo. De repente su cuerpo comenzó a brillar al igual que el báculo y la tortuga se transformó en un chico de cabello rubio, tenía algunas pecas en las mejillas y tenía la armadura del cuarto dios. Mi comunicador sonó de repente. Era Jake.

-Lia que bueno que contestas ¿Estas bien?- Me sentí tan alegre de oír su voz que casi olvide responderle

-Si estoy bien pero necesito que venga buscarnos- respondí

-¿Buscarnos?-pregunto Jake confundido

-Lo encontré Jake- respondí- encontré al cuarto-

-Quédate donde vamos para allá- respondió

-Por favor vengan rápido- roge y colgué. Mire al chico y sonreí

-Gracias por salvarme- dije en un susurro

Y ya está espero que les guste y estaré subiendo más dentro de poco

Nos vemos =D


	2. La leyenda de los dioses de la vida

La leyenda de los Dioses de la Vida

 **Pov de Mikey**

Me desperté sintiendo como mi cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar. Abrí los ojos pero cuando todo el lugar me dio vueltas los volví a cerrar. Me di cuenta que estaba en una cama. Volví a abrir los ojos, me pase mi mano por la cara… ¡Mi mano!, me incorporé de golpe dándome sin querer con el pie en el otro lado de la cama. Mire mis manos, parecían humanas. Estaba cubierto por unas sábanas, me destape y vi que todo mi cuerpo era humano y llevaba un pijama azul, pasé mis manos por mi cabeza. Tenía cabello, tome un mechón largo. Tenía cabello rubio. Mire la habitación, era de paredes blancas, iluminada por la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana, a la izquierda había un ropero y un escritorio. Dios ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Estaba por considerar que esto era un sueño cuando la chica que había salvado apareció en la puerta.

 **Pov normal**

Lia entró en la habitación de Mikey, sosteniendo una bandeja con comida, un vaso y un frasco. Llevaba botas marrones, pantalón bordo y un vestido verde. Su cabello rosa rojizo estaba suelto hasta los hombros. Al ver que Mikey había despertado sonrió

-Veo que el efecto de la magia ya paso- comento mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Mikey, intento levantarse pero un mareo lo obligo a sentarse otra vez.

-Oye tranquilo- dijo Lia mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de luz- Dios eres peor que Zeth en verdad tapate o te vas a resfriar- dicho esto Lia cubrió a Mikey con las sabanas

-Perdón por mi exabrupto Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel pero puede llamarme Mikey-se presentó- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué soy humano?-

-Si lo siento todo lo que paso debe haber sido un gran golpe- replico Lia y sonrió- Mi nombre es Lia y estas en el santuario Seikatsu **(japonés para vida)** te trajimos aquí luego de que me salvaras de Azael y eres humano porque tu magia te transformo en tu verdadera forma-Lia puso la bandeja cerca de Mikey, había sopa y un vaso con agua- Ten come algo de seguro estas hambriento luego te explico mejor las cosas-

Mikey tomo un poco de sopa y no fue hasta la segunda cucharada que se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Mientras comía Lia busco ropa en el armario. Cuando Mikey termino de comer, Lia le dio el frasco con líquido color blanco.

-¿Para qué es esto?-pregunto Mikey mirando con desconfianza el frasco

-Es para que recuperes tu energía, gastaste bastante en la pelea y has estado durmiendo dos días- respondió Lia mientras ponía ropa en una silla que estaba en el escritorio, miro a Mikey con cara rara, fue entonces que Mikey vio que sus ojos eran dorados- No me digas que eres como Ana. No te pondrás a hacer una rabieta ¿verdad?- Algo en el tono de Lia convenció a Mikey de beber el frasco

-¿Qué? No claro que no- respondió Mikey y miro el frasco antes de bebérselo entero. No sabía tan mal como esperaba, sino que tenía un gusto a frutilla. Se quedó asombrado.

-Ves no sabe mal- dijo Lía mientras tomaba la bandeja- Allí tienes ropa y al final del pasillo está el baño arréglate te llevare al círculo- dicho esto salió de la habitación. Mikey se levantó y miro la ropa. Había un pantalón azul oscuro, una remera negra y un buzo gris, ropa interior, tenis y medias. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al final del pasillo. Miro la casa, parecía tener un estilo rural. Cuando entró en el baño, dejo la ropa en un lugar, se quitó el pijama y se ducho rápidamente. Cuando salió del baño Lia estaba apoyada en la pared hablando con otra chica que parecía menor a ella. La chica tenía cabello negro y ojos grises rasgados, llevaba un traje de entrenamiento negro con una cinta blanca en la cadera, parecía no tener más de ocho años. Al ver que Mikey había salido del baño Lia se separó de la pared y sonrió

-Bueno así te vez mucho mejor que con el pijama- dijo Lia

-Deje el pijama y la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia espero no molestar- replico Mikey

-Uau ¿Tú también la dejas allí?- dijo la niña asombrada- Lia onee –san **(japonés hermana mayor)** es la única que lo hace, le hemos tratado de decir que use su magia-

-Janet- exclamo Lia. Mikey se agacho hasta estar a la altura de la niña

-Jane la magia no es para hacerte los quehaceres es algo valioso que pocos tienen además esa ropa estaba sucia y no se debe usar magia para eso- dijo Mikey sobándole la cabeza como si se hubiera golpeado

-Lia onee-san ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías un hermano?-pregunto Jane

-¿Qué? No Jane no es mi hermano- se apresuró a decir Lia, Mikey se incorporó.

-Pues lo parecen- replico Jane. Lia y Mikey intercambiaron una mirada y rieron-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Jane

-Me llamo Miguel Ángel pero llámame Mikey- respondió Mikey sonriendo. Se oyó un grito de un hombre que se entendió como Jane

-Será mejor que vayas Jane ya sabes cómo se pone Michel si tardas- aconsejo Lia sabiendo el temperamento del maestro de artes marciales

-Si nos vemos después Mikey nii-san Lia onee-san-

-Huítóu jiàn **(nos vemos depues)** \- dijo Mikey mientras Jane se despedía y salía por una puerta

-Bueno parece que te debo un explicación- comenzó Lia mientras caminaban por el pasillo- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que me sentía mareado, confundido y… vivo, algo latía en mis venas cuando me desmaye-

-Bien ¿Conoces la leyenda de los cinco dioses de la vida?-pregunto Lia

-¿Es sobre dioses que protegían un poder?- Mikey creía que era una historia que Splinter le había contado de niño, pero no lo recordaba bien

-Bueno si algo así- respondió Lia, salieron de la casa. Era una casa en medio del bosque. Parecía que había una barrera alrededor - Hace cientos de años Dios creo cinco piedras, cada una de ellas tenía un gran poder. Al principio esas piedras eran veneradas por los antiguos pero los hombres comenzaron a codiciarlas. Tres sacerdotisas y dos sacerdotes ocultaron las cinco piedras y rogaron a Dios para que desaparecieran pero Dios vio la bondad y la pureza de sus almas y traspasó el poder de las piedras a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas y ellos se convirtieron en dioses. Pero como eran humanos y no eran inmortales pasaron el poder de generación en generación- Caminaban por un sendero que se adentraba en el bosque, era algo molesto pero Mikey podía sentir algo en el aire

-Pero si pasaban el poder de generación en generación ¿cómo es que yo activé el báculo? – pregunto Mikey

-Esa es la cosa. Los dioses sabían que su poder no debería pasar de sangre en sangre o la corrupción podía llegar a los sucesores por lo que crearon los báculos con cada una de las piedras, cuando llega el momento en el que el dios debe morir ya sea natural o asesinado, todo el poder que posee el dios se pasa al báculo y cuando llega el momento el báculo escoge a los siguientes dioses- explico Lia

-Pero ¿Cómo saben que son los correctos?-pregunto Mikey asombrado

-Los antiguos dioses hicieron que solo alguien de corazón puro y buenas intenciones pudieran ser los sucesores y antes de que digas "Hay muchos de corazón puro y buenas intenciones" los antiguos dioses habían considerado esa posibilidad he hicieron que los que los sucedieran tuvieran un rasgo que los distinguieran, único e irrepetible – respondió Lia

-¿Cómo tú cabello?- inquirió Mikey

-Si como lo son tus ojos azules- respondió Lia

-¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?-

-¿No te miraste al espejo en el baño? Mikey tus ojos son los más azules que he visto nunca y no se comparan a nada a excepción de una flor muy rara- replico Lia. Mikey no lo había pensado pero al verse en el espejo se había dado cuenta de eso pero pensó que era por todo el vapor del baño

-¿Qué poder tiene cada piedra?-pregunto Mikey

-Las piedras tienen casi el mismo poder pero la diferencia radica en el don por ejemplo mi gema es la gema Santé que significa salud en francés y tengo el don de salvar vidas, cuando se juntan las cinco gemas se crea el poder de la gema de la vida y ese es un poder que solo es superado por Dios ya que él creo todo- El camino comenzaba a hacerse más boscoso pero parecía embellecer cada vez más.

-¿Y las otras piedras?

-La tuya se llama Chaleur que significa calidez tu don es el de invocar a las estrellas para ayudar a los perdidos, luego esta Mellontikós que es griego para futuro esa es la piedra de Kim, ella puede ver lo que no ha sido todavía. Después esta la gema Garmoniya que es griego para armonía esa es la gema de Karen y ella puede ver el alma de las personas y si me refiero a que puede leer mentes y por último tenemos a Mac cuya gema es la Iustitia que es griego para justicia y él puede entender la lengua de todos los seres vivos y cuando me refiero a todos digo a todos incluso hasta el pasto y tierra- respondió Lia. Mikey rio con lo ultimo

-Debe ser molesto escuchar lo que el pasto dice- dijo Mikey mientras reían

-Una vez se lo pregunté y me dijo que hay veces que gritan peor que Ana- respondió Lia

-Oye Li ¿Cuántos viven en la casa y en que parte del mundo estamos?

-La casa le pertenece al padre Santiago y originalmente ese fue el templo en el que los antiguos se ocultaron para rezar que las piedras desaparecieran, allí eran venerados los dioses. La familia Santiago ha sido su guardián durante milenios. Allí vive junto a sus tres hijos, Jake, Crista y Michel. Crista es maestra del pueblito que está a unos cien kilómetros de aquí Nevís, no lo conocerás, no es muy concurrido. Se encuentra a tres días de viaje de Nueva York. Claro que hay partes de este bosque a la que los humanos no pueden entrar. En fin Jake está siguiendo los pasos de su padre para convertirse en el nuevo padre y Michel nos enseña artes marciales. También viven aquí Jane, Zeth y Ana que son las hermanas de Mac y el hermano de Kim y luego nosotros, los dioses de la vida-

-¿Y a dónde vamos?-

-Cómo lo han hecho nuestros ancestros debo llevarte al círculo de las gemas allí el báculo te elegirá como el cuarto Dios de la vida, todos están esperándonos allí-respondió Lia, de repente se detuvo enfrente a una parte del bosque que poseía magia. Mikey lo sentía- Aquí es donde comienza el bosque sagrado. Hay barreras para evitar que los humanos y demonios entren cuando entremos nuestras ropas van a cambiar así que no te preocupes es normal ¿Estás listo? Una vez que te transformes en el cuarto dios no hay vuelta atrás- Mikey respiró hondo. Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era de locos pero quería saber más sobre todo ese mundo, Lia le tomo la mano y le sonrió, Mikey le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos atravesaron la barrera.


	3. El juramento de un Dios

El alzamiento de un Dios

Al cruzar la barrera Mikey describió que aquella sensación en el aire era la magia de la barrera.

El bosque tuvo un cambio radical, los arboles formaban un camino perfecto y rodeado de colores de otoño pero había colores de hojas que Mikey no creía que pudiesen crecer en ese tipo de árboles. Lia se soltó de la mano de Mikey y separo los brazos como si fuese a abrazar a alguien, su ropa brillo antes de convertirse en un hermoso vestido largo de color rosa al estilo medieval y una capa verde, de su cadera colgaba una aljaba y del otro lado una espada con una empuñadura de plata. Mikey se apartó un poco y miro su ropa a tiempo de ver como su ropa se transformaba en una chaqueta verde estilo medieval, pantalones de cuero negros, botas negras y una capa azul, tenía un cinturón en el que se encontraban sus nunchakus y una espada.

-Esta es la "ropa sagrada" por así decirlo, esta ropa es con la cual podemos vestir en este bosque- explico Lia al ver la cara de Mikey

-Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene nuestra ropa?-

-Toma a este bosque como si fuese otro mundo Mikey en el cual solo nosotros tenemos acceso, la ropa que llevábamos antes viene de nuestro mundo y podría decirse que el bosque nos brinda ropa dignas de nuestros ancestros- explico Lia- De seguro no le prestaste atención antes pero mira allí- Lia señalo por donde habían venido, allí había una arcada con grabados que le hablaban a Mikey de pureza, luz y protección, de en el centro de la arcada había una luz cálida. Lia tenía razón, Mikey no la había visto antes

\- Ese es el cruce entre los mundos más específicamente el nuestro, aquí existen varios cruces entre mundos pero son por los arboles los que nos permiten cruzar los mundos- explico Lia, comenzaron a caminar por el sendero

-¿Los árboles?

-Si los arboles conectan tiempo y espacio en todo el mundo o incluso en otros, los dioses podemos cruzar de dos maneras los mundos, por muestra magia o por los cruces- Mikey miro al bosque que era hermoso, más que ninguno que Mikey hubiera visto

-Y ¿Las armas?

-Las armas son las que nuestros antepasados utilizaban y aparecen cuando las invocamos y cuando venimos- respondió Lia.

El resto del camino Lia le contó a Mikey que tipo de criaturas vivían en ese bosque, también le conto lo necesario para el ritual, luego le hablo un poco sobre Alicia, la joven que era la mucama que ayudaba al padre Santiago.

-Prepárate- advirtió Lia y caminaron un poco más antes de que el camino se abriera. Había dos columnas frente a ellos, ambas con fuego en lo alto, delante de ellas había dos animales gigantes iguales a los lobos pero el lobo de la derecha tenia pelaje dorado y el de la izquierda tenía un pelaje rojo profundo, casi parecía rosa. Mikey se hecho un poco para atrás

-No les demuestres miedo- lo reprendió Lia y camino tranquila hacia las bestias y Mikey la siguió, ambas bestias gruñeron y bloquearon el sendero. Lia alzó su mano y su báculo apareció en su mano, la criatura dorada se hizo a un lado mientras que la criatura roja se acercó a Lia y agacho la cabeza, ella sonrió y la acaricio.

-Vamos- dijo Lia mientras caminaba, Mikey la siguió y miro bien a las criaturas, sintió algo y vio que no eran malas, solo protegían la entrada.

Al pasar por donde estaban Melayn y Teria, Melayn se puso enfrente de Mikey y se quedó mirándolo, Lia ya había caminado un poco y estaba unos pasos lejos, estaba por volver cuando Mikey sonrió, extendió la mano y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, Melayn aflojo su mirada y puso su cabeza en la mano de Mikey quien al sentirla levanto la cabeza y su sonrisa se hizo más cálida. Sacó su mano de la cabeza de Melayn, hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió a Lia, caminaron unos metros más antes de que unas escaleras formaran el camino, el cual transcurrió en silencio, Lia había adquirido una mirada severa y resguardada y Mikey estaba manteniendo la calma y procesando toda la información que Lia le había dado por lo que aprecio el silencio.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras había un pedestal en medio de un círculo con cinco pedestales con columnas alrededor del círculo columnas con distintos grabados, detrás de tres pedestales había personas, dos chicas y un chico, las chicas tenían el mismo vestido que Lia solo que uno era violeta y el otro dorado, la chica del vestido violeta tenia ojos verdes intensos y cabello marrón y la chica del vestido dorado con cabello violeta y ojos azules. El chico tenía cabello negro como la tinta y ojos completamente rojos, estaba vestido como Mikey solo que tenía una capa negra. Ese debía ser Mac, Lia y Mikey bajaron las escaleras restantes.

-Ve al centro- ordeno Lia y se fue a uno de los pedestales en el cual se encontraba su báculo, Mikey camino hacia el centro.

-Sucesor del Dios Endir dios de Chaleur dinos tu nombre- dijo Mac

-Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel Hamato- respondió Mikey

-Como lo han hecho nuestros antepasados desde nuestro comienzo deberás superar una prueba para demostrar que eres digno del báculo-continuo Lia, hizo un movimiento de mano y una de las criaturas que Mikey había visto antes entro en el círculo solo que esta criatura tenia pelaje naranja.

 **Pov de Mikey**

Una prueba ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Una de las criaturas que había visto en la entrada se acercó hacia mi amenazante, me quede quieto mirando sus ojos, intenté conectar con él de alguna manera pero se abalanzo hacia mí y no tuve otra alternativa que moverme para que sus garras no me tocaran. Por un instante pensé en sacar mis nunchakus pero me detuve, así solo lo provocaría, de repente una luz brillo a mi lado. Mire el pedestal y allí estaba el báculo del cuarto Dios. Esquivé otro zarpazo de la criatura y me arroje a tomar el báculo.

Ni bien lo tuve en mis manos lo alcé y la piedra brillo, hable en un idioma desconocido

 _En el nombre de Chaleur te ordeno que te detengas_

 _Como descendiente del Dios Endir_

 _Te pido cerrar el contrato de familiar_

La criatura se paró enfrente de mí, levante la mano y mostrando respeto agache un poco la cabeza, sentí el pelaje sobre mi mano, la criatura fue rodeada por un brillo y se convirtió en un pequeño lobo con el pelaje naranja y ojos azules casi como los míos. De repente hubo aplausos

-Muy bien Mikey- me dijo Lia ahora es momento del juramento-

-S…si- dije nervioso, el zorrito se puso en mi hombro

-Tu Miguel Ángel descendiente directo del Dios Endir Salles ¿juras proteger al débil, al bueno y al malo en cualquier momento?- hablo el chico que debía ser Mac

-Lo juro- respondí

-¿Juras por la memoria de nuestros antepasados que impartirás justicia justa sin importar los obstáculos que se interpongan en tu camino?- prosiguió Lia

-Lo juro- respondí

-Muy bien entonces toma tu lugar como el nuevo Dios de la vida- dijo Mac

Mire el único pedestal que había libre y camine hacia él. Me puse detrás del pedestal y mire a los demás

-Bueno parece que ya estamos todos ¿No?-dijo Lia

-Si- respondí

-Permítenos presentarnos- dijo Mac- Mi nombre es Macario Pyn pero puedes llamarme Mac- se presente

-Es un placer ustedes pueden llamarme Mikey- respondí

-Mi nombre es Kim Dalison- se presentó la chica de pelo violeta

-Y yo soy Karen Savage- se presentó la chica de ojos verde.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunte

-Oigan ya se hace tarde y el padre Santiago le debe de estar por dar un ataque además debemos presentar a Mikey con los demás ¿Volvemos?- opino Kim

-Si es lo mejor- se unió Lia mientras salía del pedestal, de repente de los pedestales salieron cuatro zorritos iguales al que yo tenía en el hombro.

Pasamos el resto del camino de vuelta hablando sobre cómo sería mi vida ahora, yo les conté lo necesario y ellos no insistieron. Me dieron varios consejos sobre el padre Santiago y el entrenamiento, también me explicaron que me habían anotado en la escuela del pueblo ya que sería extraño que todos fueran menos yo. La verdad la idea de la escuela me agrado bastante, me daba una nueva sensación. En muchos momentos me hicieron reír y comenzamos de hablar de cosas que todos conocíamos, ya estábamos por el cruce cuando por un minuto me quede quieto, observando a los chicos, ellos se dieron cuenta y se voltearon a ver si estaba bien

-Mikey ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Kim

-Apúrense o no dejare comida- grito Karen

-Oye no es justo- exclame mientras corría al cruce. Por fin no me sentía solo


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

Los chicos caminaron tranquilamente en dirección a la casa mientras conversaban para pasar el tiempo

-Oigan ¿alguien hizo la tarea de mañana?-pregunto Kim

-Yo la hice- respondió Lia- Pero no me preguntes cuanto me tomo-

-En verdad la profesora Jackson necesita un pasatiempo- replico Kim

-Creo que ya lo tiene- se unió Karen- el de torturar a los estudiantes-

Mac y Mikey se quedaron un poco más atrás de las chicas mientras hablaban

-Parlanchinas ¿no crees?- pregunto Mac sonriéndoles

-Podría ser peor- respondió Mikey con la imagen de Abril en la cabeza

-Si bueno cuando conozcas a mis hermanas te parecerán tranquilas

-En realidad ya conocí a Janet

Mac se sorprendió por esto

-¿En verdad?- pregunto asombrado

-Si estaba hablando con Lia cuando salí de la habitación- respondió Mikey

\- Vaya que raro ella no suele confiar fácilmente en las personas

-Oye Mac ¿Ustedes son de Japón?

-Yo no, nací en Los Ángeles pero me mude allí cuando tenía cinco, Janet y Anna nacieron allí ¿Cómo sabias?

-Janet me hablo en japonés- explico Mikey

-¿Hablas japonés?-

-Si mi padre era de allí así que nos enseñó a mí y a mis hermanos

-¿En verdad antes eras una tortuga gigante mutante?- pregunto Mac con evidente curiosidad

-S…si la magia del báculo me transformo- respondió Mikey algo avergonzado

-No te transformo con magia Mikey- replico Mac- solo te dio tu verdadera apariencia, porque en el fondo siempre fuiste así solo que tu apariencia era otra

-No importa mucho me siento emocionado por ir al instituto- replico Mikey

-¿En verdad? ¿Te emociona?

-Bueno nunca había ido a una mi familia y yo no salíamos de las alcantarillas cuando era pequeño

-Vaya pero no te ilusiones la mayoría de las clases son aburridas y mañana no creo que hagamos mucho-

-No importa siempre me pregunté cómo sería una escuela- respondió Mikey sonriendo

-Si mal no recuerdo nos dijiste que tu familia se había ido hacia un año ¿No te preocupa que puedan volver y darse cuenta que no estás?

Mikey rio y siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que Mac lo miraba serio

-Oh ¿Era enserio?- Mikey se cruzó de brazos- mira Mac las cosas con mi familia están como el culo de una mula. No me han llamado ni siquiera para saber de ellos dudo mucho que les interese si estoy o no-

-Bueno considérame parte de tu nueva vida- dijo Mac dándole un golpe en el hombro a Mikey

-Gracias Mac- agradeció Mikey- Oye ¿Cómo son las cosas entre la familia Santiago?

-La familia Santiago ha sido la guardiana del templo por siglos. El Padre Santiago o más bien Henry Santiago es el sacerdote que ha cuidado de la casa y el templo durante quince años. Nosotros nos enteramos de nuestra situación solo hace un año y desde entonces las cosas no van del todo bien-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno al principio Jake no nos quería aquí decía que los dioses no eran más que una leyenda de su familia pero no fue hasta que nos entregaron los báculos y juramos que Jake comenzó a interesarse en nuestro mundo- Mac bajo un poco más el tono para que las chicas no lo escucharan – aquí entre nos se me hace algo sospechoso así que Lia y yo le estamos echando un ojo-

-Ella me dijo que estaba siguiendo los pasos de su padre- replico Mikey

-Eso no significa que sea bueno- replico Mac- En fin Jake está con nosotros en el entrenamiento físico pero Mike es el que nos acompaña en ambos entrenamientos, de los tres él es el menor y aunque es más fuerte que sus hermanos mayores los ama-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Diecisiete

-Uoo es joven-

Mac y él siguieron hablando el resto del camino. Mac le contó sobre la escuela. También le contó sobre los temas que era mejor no hablar con las chicas del instituto

-Pero ¿nadie sospecharan por nuestras marcas?-pregunto Mikey

-Bueno no quizás en otro tiempo si pero como existen el tinte para el cabello y existen genes extraños nadie se da cuenta- respondió Mac.

Ya habían llegado a la casa que parecía un antiguo templo, cuando Kim grito

-Chicos cuidado-pero era tarde, Mikey y Mac estaban tan concentrados en su charla que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado que ambos se golpearon contra la pared de la casa.

Kim y Karen se partieron de la risa, mientras que Lia simplemente reía fue a ayudar a sus amigos

-Oigan seremos dioses pero no podemos atravesar las paredes- bromeo Lia riéndose mientras ayudaba a Mikey y a Mac a levantarse

-JAJA muy graciosa- le espeto Mac mientras se sacudía el pelo, El zorrito de Mikey y Mac habían saltado a los brazos de Lia antes de que sus amos chocaran- lamento haberte asustado Gladio- dijo Mac mientras su familiar y guardián, mientras que el de Mikey se puso en su hombro

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- pregunto Lia mientras acariciaba a Bloom, según le habían explicado a Mikey esos eran espíritus guardianes que habían pasado de generación en generación de los dioses solo que con cada Dios renacían. Como un fénix. Había explicado Mac.

-Es chico así que creo que le pondré Klunk- respondió Mikey

-Es un lindo nombre- opino Lia y se dio media vuelta bueno vamos o el padre Santiago nos matara a todos-

-Buenas tardes chicos- dijo Michel, él tenía cabello castaño y ojos color miel, el típico de los Santiago. Michel llevaba pantalones negros, camiseta negra y zapatillas negras.

-Hola Mike- saludo Kim. Michel vio a Mac y Mikey

-Bueno hola- dijo Michel mirando a Mikey- tú debes ser el nuevo dios mi nombre es Michel Santiago- Mike le dio la mano a Mikey y él se la tomo

-Miguel Ángel Hamato- se presentó Mikey- pero llámame Mikey

-Bueno es un placer Mikey y bienvenido a nuestra familia- dijo Michel e hizo una seña con la mano-Síganme papá esta con Jake en el templo está esperándolos ansioso-

Mike los guio por la pequeña iglesia que según le habían explicado a Mikey servía no solo como tal sino que también era una pantalla para que los guardianes del templo pasaran desapercibidos.

La iglesia no era muy grande como mucho podían entrar cien personas bien organizadas. Caminaron hacia una parte de la iglesia en la pared que era donde el padre se preparaba para dar la misa y Michel se detuvo en una puerta.

-Están allí vengan- con eso bajaron las escaleras iluminadas por una luz extraña. Llegaron a una sala subterránea donde había varias puertas y un círculo de pelea. Allí había un hombre vestido de sacerdote con cabello negro junto a un chico vestido de traje pero estaba sin el chaleco.

-Padre- dijo Michel- Los chicos han llegado- dicho eso dio un paso para que los demás vieran al padre

-Hola padre Santiago- Saludo Kim. Mikey dio un paso adelante y vio al padre Santiago, tenía los ojos color miel mientras que Jake tenía ojos marrones y cabello negro

-Me presento mi nombre es Miguel Ángel Hamato pero puede llamarme Mikey- se presento

-Mi nombre es Henry Santiago pero llámame pero llámame padre Santiago. Él es mi hijo Jacob Santiago y bueno a Michel ya lo conoces- respondió el padre Santiago.

-Es igual a Splinter- pensó Mikey- es un placer- respondió Mikey.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El resto del día pasó de manera rápida. El padre Santiago le explico a Mikey su función y como mantener sus poderes bajos control. También a como activarlo si era necesario. Los demás habían comenzado a hacer preparativos para la escuela. Lia, Kim y Karen se habían ocupado de la ropa de Mikey y las cosas para el instituto mientras que Mac y Mike lo estaban ayudando en el entrenamiento.

-Hola chicos- saludo Alicia mientras preparaba la cena

-Hola Ali- Saludo Mac

-Hola Mac- respondió Alicia, ella tenía cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-¿No llegaron las chicas?-pregunto Mikey

-Si se… Mikey acaban de dejar todo lo que compraron para usted en su habitación- respondió Alicia. Mikey ya la conocía y le había pedido que no lo llamase señor como a los demás ya que le parecía algo raro que lo llamaran- Están en las aguas termales ahora-


	5. Un olvido

La mañana siguiente Mikey despertó con el aroma de la comida preparándose. Se levantó y tomo el uniforme del instituto que había dejado en la silla. Las chicas le habían comprado ropa que le quedaba bien y todo lo que necesitaría para el instituto, fue al baño y se preparó. Aun no se acostumbraba a su apariencia humana, tenía algo de músculos que mostraba su entrenamiento, se miró al espejo y vio sus ojos, más azules que nada que hubiera visto.

Una vez que salió del baño se dirigió a su habitación y dejo su ropa en la silla, tomo la mochila que había preparado la noche anterior junto a Lia, una vez termino de prepararse bajo a la sala donde todos estaban preparados para el instituto.

-Hola Mikey- saludo Mike- que bueno que llegues antes de Jake o te habrías quedado sin desayuno- dijo mientras Mikey deja la mochila en el piso y se sentaba al lado de Kim

-Si el señor Jake es algo comelón con el perdón del padre claro- dijo Alicia mientras le servía el desayuno a Mikey

-Está bien Alicia es la verdad- dijo el Padre Santiago

-Disculpen chicos pero ¿Sería posible ir a mi casa para poder tomar algunas cosas?- pregunto Mikey

Todos intercambiaron una mirada antes de responder

-Si quieres puedo llevarte- dijo Lia- después de la escuela ¿no hay problema?

-No, no hay problema- respondió el padre Santiago, el resto del día se desarrolló sin ningún problema. El instituto quedaba a una media hora caminando, por lo que habían salido con una hora de adelanto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El instituto era genial, Mikey había sido observado la mayor parte del día por todos a excepción de Karen y Lia, quienes estaban en la misma clase que él. Kim y Mac estaban en otro curso. Ya era la hora de salida cuando Mikey se encontró con Lia en la salida.

-Hola chico de ojos zafiro- saludo Lia bromeando, los chicos de su clase lo habían llamado así al principio- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si pero ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la alcantarilla?-

-Te lo explico cuando lleguemos al lugar- respondió Lia- dime ¿qué te pareció el Instituto?

-Me ha parecido genial es la primera vez que estudio en uno- respondió Mikey- y tienen razón sobre la profesora Jackson se dedica a torturarnos-

Ambos rieron

-Pero sabes me pareció que Izzy te comió con la mirada- opino Lia

-Si las miradas comieran ya me habría devorado la mayoría del instituto- respondió Mikey

-Si bueno no todos los días viene al instituto un rubio de ojos azules que parece un ángel- bromeo Lia- aunque en ese caso le harías honor a tu nombre

-Me sorprendió que tu apellido sea Morgan-

-¿En vedad? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque todos tienen nombres raros como medievales pensé que tu tendrías uno raro como Mysim o que se yo- Lia rio

-¿Mysin? ¿No podrías haber pensado otro?

-¿Qué tiene?

-Me suena a misil- replico Lia mientras caminaban de regreso- además tu nombre tampoco es tan común Hamato

-Buen tiro- elogio Mikey- ¿Los chicos se quedaron en el instituto?

-Karen no ella se adelantó a la casa pero Kim y Mac si-

Karen, Mikey y Lia habían salido temprano ya que uno de los profesores se había reportado enfermo a último momento. Kim se había adelantado ya que quería terminar una tarea importante, Lía se había quedado a esperar a Mikey quien había salido un poco después ya que había tenido que limpiar el salón.

-Pobres- dijo Mikey con una sonrisa en los labios

-Si por lo menos nos salvamos de Rodríguez- dijo Lia –creo que es peor que Jackson

-Debes estar bromeando- dijo Mikey- ¿Peor?

-Ya lo descubrirás- dijo Lia, ya habían llegado al final del pueblo donde comenzaba el camino de tierra y el bosque- ven- Lia tomo a Mikey de la mano y corrieron hacia el bosque, cuando Lia estuvo segura que nadie los veía, Bloom salió de su mochila al igual que Kasai. Ambos se fueron al piso y su tamaño aumento

-ellos nos llevaran hasta la alcantarilla- explico Lia mientras Mikey se acercaba a Kasai y lo acariciaba- Kasai nos guiara pero debes mostrarle donde es para que nos pueda llevar-

Mikey apoyo su mano en la frente de Kasai y sintió una conexión, pensó en la guarida, en el aire, en los sonidos que solían llenar el ambiente y cerró los ojos, cuando supo que Kasai sabía dónde era, abrió los ojos. Miro a Lia quien ya se había subido a Bloom

-Te sigo- dijo sonriendo, Mikey sonrió, se subió a Kasai.

\- Vamos- dijo Mikey y Kasai comenzó a correr

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kasai corrió unos metros antes de que se abriera un portal, cuando lo atravesaron por un instante pasaron como si fuese un túnel de luz de distintos colores pálidos antes de aterrizar en las antiguas vías del subterráneo Lia llego unos segundos después de Mikey.

-Bueno esto no es lo que tenía en mente cuando dijiste que vivías en las alcantarillas- opino Lia mientras bajaba de Bloom, Kasai y Bloom volvieron a ser pequeños y se subieron a los hombros de sus amos.

-Bueno no es la alcantarilla solo tenemos conexiones con la alcantarilla- Explico mientras llegaban a una puerta de metal azul- Esta sería la parte trasera de la guarida- abrió la puerta la habitación era como un laboratorio bastante improvisado pero se veía equipado.

-Pasa tranquila no hay nadie- la tranquilizo Mikey- ven te enseñare el resto-

La sala y la cocina eran casi una, a diferencia de la iluminación y decoración, había un sofá algo maltratado azul y una televisión algo vieja pero se notaba que era a color. Había varias habitaciones y una escalera. También había un juego arcade que hacia ruido.

-Vaya es increíble- dijo Lia-¿Ese es un juego arcede?

-Si mi padre lo encontró no me preguntes como- respondió Mikey. Hizo un seña con la mano- ven te mostrare mi habitación-

Mikey la guio hasta una de las habitaciones y entraron en una que tenía paredes de piedra, una cama con respaldo como si fuera un timón, una pequeña televisión, una patineta al lado de la cama, una mesa pequeña con una lámpara y una repisa en la que había unos juguetes y libros sobre arte.

-Es bastante bonita- dijo Lia y miro los libros- conozco varios de esos- tomo uno que decía historia del arte- Mi abuelo me dio el mismo hace un mes-

-Si bueno este lo encontré hace unos meses- respondió Mikey- tomo los libros de arte, los dejo en la cama y se dirigió a Lia- Li ¿Podrías pasarme el libro de la mesa?- pidió, Lia se acercó a la mesa y tomo el libro que decía Oliver Twist

-¿Te gusta Oliver Twist?- dijo Lia emocionada miro a Mikey que ya había guardado los libros de arte en su mochila

-Si en realidad cambié mucho desde que mi familia no está- respondió Mikey- Amo la literatura

-Ahora somos dos- respondió Lia y le dio el libro a Mikey quien lo guardo en su mochila. Lia se quitó la chaqueta ya que comenzaba a asarse con todo lo que traía, se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojo un poco la corbata, se hizo un peinado al costado con una trenza simple. Mikey la miró. Él había hecho lo mismo solo que no se peinó sino que solo se despeino

-¿Volvemos?- pregunto Mikey ansioso de salir de allí. Lia lo notó, si fuera otra persona no lo habría notado. Pero Lia no era cualquiera

-Claro- dijo. Tomo su chaqueta y siguió a Mikey afuera, salieron tan rápido que Lia no se dio cuenta que se había olvidado una horquilla de una flor violeta.


	6. Comienzan los problema Pt 1

Mikey y Lia llegaron a la casa cuando Karen y Mac llegaban del instituto

-Bueno hola chicos- saludo Lia mientras Mac y Kim se acercaban con caras de haber estado trabajando en el campo

-¿Qué les paso?- exclamo Mikey- parece que un tornado los arrastro tres kilómetros-

Mac se pasó las manos el rostro que en verdad parecía haber corrido una maratón, tenían el cabello enmarañado y el uniforme sucio. Entraron en la casa y dejaron los abrigos en el perchero y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Lo juro algún día le voy a dar un golpe a Drake- dijo Mac mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Alicia comenzó a servirles comida

-¿un día duro?- pregunto Alicia

-Si pesadísimo-respondieron todos al unísono

-Creo que deberían sacarlo del instituto- opino Lia mientras comía- es un pervertido y egocéntrico

-¿Lo volvió a hacer?-pregunto Kim

-Si lamento desilusionarte Mac pero ya le he dado un golpe en medio de su carita de ángel-respondió Lia

-Perdón pero ¿Quién es Drake?-pregunto Mikey

-Drake es el chico de cabello castaño el que dijo que parecías una niña- respondió Lia

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Bueno luego de la práctica de vóley yo me quedo a lo último porque antes de ducharme tengo que verificar que esté todo el equipo. Como yo no tengo la llave de la puerta tengo que bañarme con la puerta abierta y el muy desgraciado se aprovecha que no hay nadie para espiarnos a mí y a la entrenadora- explico Lia- hoy pasó lo mismo. Me estaba cambiando cuando apareció por detrás de los casilleros, intento sacarme una foto y yo le di un golpe a mitad de la cara-

-Bien merecido se lo tenía- respondió Mac- pero ¿No te dijeron nada?

-No esta es la séptima vez que lo hace en lo que va del mes así que yo dejé bien claro que si esto no paraba comenzaría a tomar medidas- replico Lia. Termino su comida y se precipito a la habitación, ya estaba por las escalera cuando Karen grito

-RECUERDA QUE DEBEMOS IR AL CIRCULO MÁS TARDE-

-LO SE- respondió y se encerró en su habitación. Se cambió la ropa y guardo el uniforme del instituto. Su habitación era como las otras solo que había hecho una pequeña biblioteca para sus libros. A diferencia de las otras habitaciones, la habitación tenía una ventana. Tomo su teléfono y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Miro la pantalla. Siete llamadas pérdidas de Tine. Lia suspiro. Desde hacía más de dos años su prima Tine la llamaba el mismo día para que Lia volviera a Chicago para volver a pertenecer a la familia, que sus abuelos biológicos la extrañaban, pero lo que sus abuelos realmente querían era que ella desposara a un hombre sangre pura para mantener pura la sangre de los Connor.

Lia siempre se había negado, además de que siempre había sido despreciada por ser hija de un hechicero y un hada pero a Lia ya no le importaba en lo que otros pensaran pero se tornaba molesto que su prima descubriera cada teléfono nuevo que conseguía. Por suerte no la podían rastrear y menos encontrarla.

Borro el número y dejo su teléfono en el escritorio. Se pasaron las manos por el cabello y suspiro. Todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida y al dolor de haber perdido a su abuelo. Al único que la crio y vio su dolor.

De repente alguien golpeo su puerta de mala gana, Lia se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver que era Mac, su cabello negro estaba húmedo y olía a sándalo. Llevaba una camiseta negra, vaqueros y zapatillas

-Hola Li ¿No has visto a Anna y Jane?- pregunto Mac

-No Mac no las vi

-Bien ¿Puedo pasar?- Lia rio y se aparto

-Claro pasa-

-Gracias- agradeció, Lia cerró la puerta

-¿Otra vez quieren cocinar?- pregunto Lia mientras Mac se desplomaba en la silla

-Sí y como acabo de ingerir alimentos prefiero que se queden aquí- respondió señalando su estómago. Sus hermanas estaban aprendiendo a cocinar y no eran muy buenas, por lo general nadie sabía como pero incluso con los platos más sencillos terminaban con sabores extraños. Los chicos sabían cocinar bastante bien y se habían ofrecido para enseñarles pero ellas se habían negado rotundamente.

-Mira el lado positivo- dijo Lia mientras se tiraba en su cama-Al menos podremos escaparnos por la ventana-

-Pues podría ser peor- replico Mac- ¿Cómo les fue en la casa de Mikey?

-Bien supongo- respondió Lia- Podrías preguntarle a Mikey luego-

-Lo sé pero no quiero incomodarlo- Mac miro a Lia-¿estás bien?

-Si solo estaba recordando a mi abuelo eso es todo- respondió Lia, solo les había contado que su abuelo había fallecido hacia un mes y nada más. No podía contar el resto de su historia, aun no era el momento.

-Sabes he estado pensando- comenzó Mac y Lia lo miro curiosa- El que Azael se enterara que habías salido con el báculo del quinto no pudo ser una simple coincidencia-

-Si lo sé-replico Lia- el maldito me tomo desprevenida primero envió a sus asquerosos repudiados y luego me ataco había estado esperando hasta que me cansara. Luego tuve que forzar la batalla en un lugar donde no hubiera persona. La verdad no sé qué hubiera pasado si Mikey no hubiera aparecido- Pensó un poco y luego miro a Mac- Creo que de alguna forma alguien le advirtió o lo envió-

-¿Crees que alguien de nuestras vidas?- pregunto Mac. Lia se encogió de hombros

-De la mía hay un alto porcentaje. Como te dije el día que nos conocimos llevo una gran carga en mis hombros y la pelea contra Azael no fue ni será la única, quizás algo que quiera el poder de las piedras-

Mac negó con la cabeza. Evidentemente frustrado

-Me gustaría saber si alguna vez tendremos una batalla

-Ya tenemos una batalla Mac- replico Lia- el que me hayan atacado es solo el principio pudo haber sido solo un ataque pero si hay más tendremos algo entre manos- lía se levantó de la cama y miro por la ventana, el cielo había comenzado a cambiar quizás fuese por su inquietud o simplemente una lluvia se acercaba pero algo en el ambiente no le agradaba

-Creo que deberíamos ir al círculo antes- opinó Mac- de que se largue la tormenta.

Cuando los chicos salieron de la casa, el aire soplaba y el cielo se había vuelto gris. Ya estaban en el círculo cuando Lia sintió algo

-Bien dioses tenemos que averiguar cómo fue que Azael supo que Lia había ido en busca de Mikey- dijo Kim desde su pedestal

-Pudo ser un ataque al azar- replico Karen

-No cuando llegue parecía que Azael ya lo había premeditado- interrumpió Mikey.

-Pero no creo que…- comenzó Mac

-Shhhh- chito Lia de repente

-¿qué?

-Escuchen- dijo Lia y el silenció se hizo presente. Lia cerró los ojos y espero. Lia rápidamente abrió los ojos, se dio vuelta bruscamente y miro entre los dos pilares. El silenció se seguía haciendo presente y se escuchó pasos, Bloom se transformó y se perdió entre los árboles. Luego de unos minutos se escuchó un aullido de Bloom y Lia corrió hacia donde venía el sonido. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a correr con ese vestido.

Cuando llego a donde estaba Bloom, Lia se dio cuenta de que había un chico de cabello rubio, estaba claramente herido, a su lado había una chica de cabello blanco, la chica llevaba harapos al igual que el chico. Mikey y los demás llegaron después de Lia. Bloom se acercó a Lia y ella la acarició.

Se acercó a los dos chicos inconscientes que parecían tener su edad, Kim revisó a la chica y Lia al chico.

-¿Cómo están?

-Él tiene heridas superficiales está agotado- respondió Lia

-La chica también- dijo Kim

-Siento que alguien se acerca- dijo Karen- Y no es bueno

Lia abrió la boca para hablar pero sus palabras murieron cuando de repente sintió como alguien lanzó un rayo hacía Kim que desvió con facilidad. Lia se incorporó de un salto e hizo aparecer su báculo con su armadura. Mikey, Mac hicieron lo mismo. Kim y Karen se mantenían cerca de los chicos.

-Chicos váyanse nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Mac

-Bien-dijo Mikey tomando al chico, Karen y Kim tomaron a la chica y se fueron hacia el templo. Mac y Lia se volvieron hacia adelante cuando escucharon pasos y una mujer con cabello ceniza con una túnica negra llego hacia donde estaban ellos

-O no más niños- se quejó la mujer- díganme donde fueron los mocosos y los dejare vivir-

La mujer dio un paso adelante pero Lia la detuvo cortándole el paso.

-Dinos quien eres- exigió Lia

-No te lo diré niñata- la mujer sonrió-ahora morirás-

Del brazo de la mujer salió una mujer y se dirigió hacia Lia siseando y mostrando sus colmillos. Pero antes de que lograra tocar a Lia, ella movió su báculo entre su cuerpo y la serpiente, se produjo un chispazo y la serpiente salió volando, se introdujo de nuevo a la mano de la mujer dejando una gran herida

-No lo repetiré otra vez –dijo Lia y apunto con su báculo a la mujer que miraba asombrada a Lia quien había adoptado una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera-Dinos quien eres-

-Prefiero morir- dijo. Mac y Lia se miraron y el sonido de Garms resonó en el aire

-Profanaste nuestro territorio y heriste a inocentes- dijo Mac -ahora que tú y tus secuaces ardan- dicho esto La y Mac alzaron su báculos y los unieron en el aire haciendo que una luz saliera de las piedras.


	7. Comienzan los problemas pt2

He vuelto.

Sip no he muerto ni he abandonado fanfiction es que tuve problemas con mi computadora y no pude subir el cap pero aquí estoy de nuevo y espero que disfruten el cap

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lia se recostro en el árbol tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente de la mujer, los dos chicos seguían inconscientes, según había podido ver ambos chicos parecían haber estado en varias batallas y llevaban varios días de viaje sin parar, tenían un poco de desnutrición y deshidratación, luego estaba el instituto, Lia había tenido que faltar ya que debía atender las heridas de batalla de ambos. El padre Santiago podría haberse ocupado pero las heridas demostraban que habían sido causadas por magia y armas. De todos allí Lia era quien tenia más experiencia en batallas y tenia más experiencia que el padre en tratar heridas de ese tipo.

Ahora miraba desde el árbol las luces de la casa y del día, apretaba la cicatriz de su hombro derecho, recordando como Jasmine se lo había hecho, Lia tenia cicatrices, tanto emocionales como físicas y todas ellas contaban una historia y demostraban todo lo que había sufrido, ser ella no era fácil y nunca lo seria pero la experiencia se había encargado de enseñarle cuan frágil era la voluntad y cuan difícil la bondad. Por un momento se encontró otra vez en Allisia su pueblo natal años antes de conocer a su abuelo

-Sabes podrías pescar un resfriado si te quedas aquí con este frió- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Lia se movió y vio que Mikey estaba detrás de ella con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en ambas manos. Lia no había notado el frió, había estado tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no había notado el frió, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón encima con pantalón azul, botas de nieve y una remera larga violeta.

Lia sonrió y Mikey se sentó a su lado y le dio una taza de humeante chocolate caliente que acepto con una sonrisa

-Ali lo preparo dijo que estarías aquí- dijo Mikey luego de que Lia tomara un trago de chocolate caliente

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunto algo sorprendida y un tanto divertida

-Has estado pensativa y cerrada desde que volvieron me preocupe- respondió Mikey sonrojándose ligeramente, la sonrisa de Lia se desvaneció y miro su taza-¿En que piensas?

-Solo recordaba el pasado- respondió Lia- Con lo de la pelea me...me acorde de mi pasado no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa debil

-Mi padre me decia que no debemos mirar al pasado para intentar cambiar las cosas- dijo Mikey- lo que ha pasado pasado esta

-Pero a veces es necesario ver el pasado para recordar de donde somos y los errores que cometimos- replico Lia- el pasado es una parte importante de nuestras vidas Mikey nunca olvides eso-

-Lo sé- replico Mikey y miro su taza

-Tu también has estado pensativo- observo Lia- ¿piensas en tu familia?

-En realidad no... por muy raro que te suene lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es pensar en ellos- respondió Mikey- estaba pensando en esos chicos...lo que debieron haber pasado-

-Puede que alguien de los reinos del norte los persiguiera también puede ser que los siguieran ya que buscaban información sobre algo pero no hay que dar nada por seguro solo podemos esperar a que despierten-

Mikey miro a Lia quien miraba fijamente su taza

-Si es lo más lógico- dijo Mikey quien había terminado su chocolate se levanto- Ven volvamos adentro así puedo darte la sarta de tarea que nos dejaron- dijo mientras ayudaba a Lia a levantarse, era extraño pensó Lia, la mayoría de las personas le hubiera preguntado que había estado pensando pero Mikey no, debió haber visto que no hablaría de ello pasase lo que pasase.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para poder pensar en eso ya que ni bien puso un pie en la casa, las hermanas de Mac Anna y Jane los abordaron para que probasen su comida que daba un aspecto nada prometedor, se libraron diciendo que tenían mucha tarea que hacer y se encerraron en la habitación de Mikey.

Desde que habían ido a la antigua casa de Mikey, el parecía habérselas apañado para decorarla como a el le gustaba, su cama tenia sabanas azules, las paredes ahora tenían un diseño de madera y había una ventana más grande que daba al patio de atrás, también había un pequeño mueble con libros cerca del escritorio en cual tenia hojas con dibujos. Lia se acerco y tomo uno de un bosque.

-Bastante impresionante Mikey- dijo dejando el dibujo en el escritorio- pero tenemos un pequeño problemita

Mikey se volteo a verla

-¿Cual?

-No tengo nada...- respondió Lia, Mikey se golpeo la frente de tal manera que Lia se echo a reír-Tranquilo no trates de atravesarte la cabeza- dijo entre risas, chasqueo los dedos y sus cosas aparecieron al frente de ella flotando

-Podrías haberlo dicho antes de que me golpeara- dijo Mikey mientras se sobaba la frente

-Oye no me dejaste terminar de hablar- se defendió Lia mientras reía y apretaba sus libros y cuadernos contra su pecho- ven dime que tanta tarea nos dieron- los dos se sentaron en la cama de Mikey y comenzaron sus tareas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras en Nueva York Abril comenzaba a irritarse de que nadie le contestara en la guarida, eran las cuatro de la tarde ¿Que diablos podia estar haciendo Mikey que no contestara su teléfono? Debía ser la vez numero cuarenta que llamaba a Mikey en dos semanas. No había hablado mucho con él desde que los chicos se habían ido. Con el Kraang vencido y Destructor fuera se había centrado en su vida humana y ahora se arrepentía profundamente de esa decisión.

"El numero al que intenta llamar no debe estar en un área de cobertura por favor trate más tarde" dijo una voz detrás del teléfono antes de que cayera en la típica estatica. Abril solto un gruñido de frustración

-¿Sin suerte?-pregunto Casey

-No me sigue apareciendo de que no tiene cobertura- respondió Abril mientras guardaba su teléfono- Definitivamente Casey ya me estoy preocupando que no conteste un día es normal pero ¿Dos semanas?-

-Debe de estar enojado pelirroja- respondió Casey y miro su teléfono- ven el descanso esta por terminar y tenemos practicas hoy-

Abril suspiro. Casey tenia razón, el descanso de la escuela estaba por terminar y debian volver.

De mala gana Abril se levanto y comenzaron el camino de regreso

-Podemos ir a verlo luego de que este trimestre termine- la animo Casey. Abril pudo darle una sonrisa débil, pero algo en ella, una pequeña voz en su interior le decía que no serviría de nada

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Entonces tomo el pomo de la puerta y dijo "No vas a dar un potazo lo doy yo" y se fue dando un portazo- termino Mikey, Lia y el se echaron a reír.

La habitación de Mikey estaba ordenada a diferencia de su cama que estaba llena de libros, hojas y útiles. Ya habían terminado la tarea que les habían enviado, no había mentido, le habían enviado una sarta de tarea que Lia pensó que los habían castigado por algo.

Alicia había subido hacia no más de veinte minutos trayendo consigo jugo y emparedados para la merienda, cuando Lia había preguntado donde estaban los demás ella había respondido que las chicas estaban preparando informes y que los niños estaban "ayudándolas", el padre Santiago y Jake habían ido a la ciudad a hacer algunos mandados y Mike estaba vigilando a los dos chicos inconscientes

Luego de agradecerle Alicia se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si y luego Mikey le había comenzado a contar todo lo que había ocurrido en la semana, desde que Drake había recibido una buena paliza hasta una pelea de un profesor con Dirk.

Lia lloraba de la risa.

-No me sorprende que haya echo eso - dijo Lia mientras camio un emparedado- Dirk es experto en sacar a las personas de sus casillas-

-Pues lo consigo con Martinez- replico Mikey- lo juro pensé que los ojos se le iban a salir de las cuencas-

-Y di que no estuviste cuando hizo enloquecer a Jordan- opino Lia- lo juro pensamos que había tenido una crisis- Mikey solo rió más fuerte la cual fue interrumpida por la abrupta entrada de Jane a la habitación. Parecia que hubiese estado corriendo por toda la casa

-Lia onee-san Mikey nii-san vengan pronto- dijo Jane jadeante, Lia y Mikey se levantaron abruptamente y fueron a la niña

-¿Que sucede Jane?-pregunto Mikey

-Han despertado- respondió Jane- y están preguntando que pasó-

El día que habían traído a esos dos chicos los habían puesto en una habitación que servia como enfermería, la cual estaba en el primer piso.

La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de las nubes de lluvia, en la ultima hora el cielo se había nublado, la chica estaba con el cabello blanco enredado y enmarañado, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y el chico estaba en mismas condiciones que ella, sus ojos eran color verde, que al ver que Mikey y Lia habían entrado miro a Lia

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos- dijo Mike- ¿Pueden decirnos lo que paso?

-¿por que deberíamos?-pregunto el chico apartando la vista de Lia que se había apoyado en la pared

-Mhhmm no lo sé quizás porque ¿salvamos tu trasero?- inquirio Kim

-Mi nombre es Rachel- dijo la chica- El es Adrian no le presten atención siempre es así- Adrian le dio una mirada asesina a Rachel pero ella solo lo ignoro- Somos de Selisia gracias por salvarnos-

-¿Pueden decirnos que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Mac claramente ansioso. Mikey le dio un golpe

-Deben estar cansados- interrumpio Mikey

\- Zeth dile a Alicia que traiga comida y ropa para nuestros invitados- intervino Lia, Zeth tenia los ojos azules iguales a los de Kim pero cabello azul, el asintio y se retiro de la habitación. Lia miro a Mike

-Mike ¿Puedes ir con los demas?-pidio Lia el asintio y salio de la habitación sabiendo que debía irse, se acerco a la chica y la ayudo a sentarse- Ven déjame ver tus heridas- pidio mientras corria la remera que tenia, tenia una herida superficial en un costado que casi se había infectado, quito las vendas y comprobó que la infección se había retirado de la herida, la chica silbo de dolor- perdon pero va a doler-

-No importa- respondió Rachel. Lia retiro las vendas y las dejo a un lado.

-Kim pasame vendas y el ungüento-pidió Lia, Kim le paso ambos y Lia puso el unguento en la herida y luego la venda- listo debera sanar para dentro de unos tres dias- dijo Lia mientras volvía a poner la remera en su lugar

-Si no pueden decirnos ahora esta bien tómense su tiempo- dijo Karen. Rachel miro a Adrian y suspiro

-Solo déjenos solos un minuto por favor- pidió Rachel

-Bien dos minutos no más que eso- dijo Mac mientras salia seguido de Karen, Kim, Lia y Mikey quienes les dedicaron una sonrisa antes de irse

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una vez que esos chicos se habían ido, Rache miro a Adrian quien le dio una mirada tipica de enojo

-¿Por qué les dijiste nuestro nombre Rache? ¡PODRÍAN ESTAR DEL LADO DE LOS SHADIES!- exclamo Adrian

-No lo están Adrian- respondió Rache

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Eres Novi?

-No Adrian no soy ni Novi- respondió Rache enfadada porque Adrian la comparara por una psíquica - Utiliza tu cerebro o bueno la única neurona que tienes si trabajasen para Portia o para Vallerio ¿En verdad crees que nos hubiesen dado ropa o comida o siquiera estaríamos en este tipo de condiciones?- dijo Rache enfadada, Adrian se sorprendió

-Bueno puede que tengas razon pero no pueden ayudarnos son simples humanos- replico Adrian, Rache solamente movio la mano

-De nuevo te equivoscas ¿No lo sientes Adrian? Poseen magia y podrian ayudarnos- Rache penso un poco y luego dijo- Mira les contamos la situación y vemos como reaccionan ademas podrían ayudarnos a buscar a los dioses de la vida-

Rache había usado su arma letal sobre Adrian, sabía que si había alguna posibilidad de saber donde estaban los dioses de la vida no podían desperdiciarla Portia y Vallerio estaban buscándolos también y haría lo que fuese conque estuviesen de su parte, si eso ocurria estaban muertos.

-Bien entonce lo haremos- Rache sonrió victoriosa pero Adrian suspiro. Derrotado.


	8. El descubrimiento

Lia suspiro más para dejar escapar el estrés que sentía que por otra cosa.

Luego de que Rache (como quería que la llamara) y Adrian hablaran les habían propuesto explicarles sobre lo que estaba pasando a cambio de información pero Lia vio que ambos necesitaban descanso no hablar sobre algo que probablemente les doliera por lo que hablarían una vez que hubiesen recuperado un poco más la salud.

De eso habían pasado dos días. Desde entonces Lia los había ayudado a sanar un poco más rápido con su magia. Por algún motivo la presencia de Adrian la ponía nerviosa, con sus hermosos ojos verdes siguiéndola, con su cabello de oro reluciendo por el sol...

Pero ¿Que estaba pensando? El era un desconocido que quizás solo la quería utilizar para saber algo, era hermoso no se podía negar con la piel tostada por el sol pero a Lia no le importaba ese tipo de cosas y menos en ese momento. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar cosas rara y enfocarse en las flores

Ella estaba en el jardín cuidando de las flores que la madre de Mike había plantado hacia un tiempo y aunque el padre Santiago solía dejarlas de lado, desde que Lia había llegado se había encargado de devolverle el color a todas esas flores, de repente sintió el sonido de Bloom detrás de ella, se dio vuelta para ver a Bloom jugando con unas mariposas que había allí. Por lo general estaba siempre a su lado pero cuando estaban en la casa permanecía en su habitación, en ese momento Bloom había estado junto a Lia, al ver a su familiar/guardián jugando Lia termino de arreglar las flores y tomo a Bloom en sus manos

-Me esta entrando el hambre ¿Que me dices si vamos a buscar algo para comer?- dijo mirando a Bloom que dio un aullido en forma de respuesta y movió la cola - bien vamos a buscar algo de comida- se dijo mientras caminaba a la casa, para eso debía dar toda la vuelta por el jardín para entrar por la puerta trasera que daba a las aguas termales, entro por esa puerta cuando se topo con Mac.

-Li que suerte que te encuentro- exclamo Mac- quería decirte que ellos ya están preparados para contarnos lo que paso-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La sala de estar estaba iluminada por el brillo del sol entre las nubes, allí estaban Mike, Kim, Karen, Mikey y Alicia, Rache llevaba ropa de Lia ya que era la única que se le asemejaba a su cuerpo aunque le quedase un poco más grande, ella era la mitad de Lia. Adrian llevaba ropa de Mikey que le quedaba un poco chica en los hombros. Al llegar Lia y Mac Rache comenzó a hablar

-Nosotros venimos de Selesia ambos somos pythones, desde hace un año un hombre llamado Vallerio Shadies tomo el control de toda Allesia junto a su esposa Portia Shadies quien ha tomado el control de Shelis-comenzó Rache- desde hace un año los habitantes de ambas naciones han estados sometidos a la crueldad y a la tortura, la gente pasa hambre y todos son esclavizados-

El silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos hasta que Adrian continuo

-Los ciudadanos son sometidos a toques de queda y a horribles castigos...-el enojo de Adrian era evidente y comprensible- pero la cosa va a peor Vallerio y Portia ya no se conforman con lastimar inocentes de forma normal quieren poseer magia y han comenzado a utilizar magia para someter a los que se oponen y ahora están persiguiendo a los que posean magia, Magos, brujas, hadas, elfos. Todo aquello que posea magia, todo esta vuelto una mierda- Adrian se detuvo abruptamente tratando de controlar su enfado. Lia no podía culparlo, ella también lo hacia.

Fue el turno de Rache de continuar

-Y la cosa empeora hace cosa de unas semanas los Shadies han doblado la apuesta y quieren dominar todos los mundos magicos-

-¡¿TODOS LOS MUNDOS MAGICOS?!- exclamaron todos a la vez tomados por sorpresa

-Si y eso es solo el comienzo- continuo Rache- luego no se saciaran con los mundos mágicos luego irán por los latet, los veteris y luego por los humanos hasta que ya no haya nada que conquistar

-¿Como esperan hacerlo exactamente?-inquirió Lia- Solo las familias reales de los clanes, naciones y los antiguos pueden traspasar por el mundo mágico y necesitarían una gran cantidad de magia para traspasar a este mundo-

Todos miraron asombrados a Lia quien tuvo que reprimir las ganas de golpaer algo

-Es verdad pero solo hay un poder que pueda traspasar los dos mundos bueno cinco poderes- dijo Rache

-Los dioses de la vida- dijo Lia, todos quedaron en silencio

-Si hemos averiguado que estan planeando encontrar a los dioses para poder usarlos para poder invadir los mundos, con ellos de su parte serian invencibles es por eso que Sakara nos perseguía, hemos averiguado de que los dioses estaban cerca pensamos que si los encontrábamos antes podrían ayudarnos ya que esto es una amenaza para todo ser vivo- termino Rache.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada. lo que habían dicho era algo duro. No duro, era una bomba que había estado oculta y latente todo ese tiempo. Al no poder soportar el silencio más Rache habló

-Por favor si saben algo que no sea de utilidad por favor ayudenos debemos evitar que más sangre sea derramada- rogo. Lia sabía lo que estaba detras de esas simples palabras, dolor, esperanza todo por lo que había luchado, todo por lo que había dado estaba en esas simples palabras

-Los ayudaremos- respondió Lia- denlo por seguro

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

P.O.V de Mikey

Creo que debo empezar desde el principio el día de ayer fue largo. No. Decir que fue largo seria decirlo en forma bonita. Eterno y lento seria mejor para describirlo, mi cabeza parecía querer estallar en mil pedazos de tantas cosas rondando en ella.

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en todo lo que había pasado, luego de aceptar ayudarlos les dijimos que fuesen a descansar ya que no ayudaria si ellos estaban cansados. Una vez que se habían ido, los demas nos reunimos con el Padre a solas

-No creo que decirles su posicion sea buena idea- había dicho una vez que terminarmos de explicarle lo sucedido

-A mi tampoco- se unio Kim- Aunque digan la verdad, y no lo estoy poniendo en duda los estariamos exponiendo a un peligro inecesario

-Pero tambien a una busqueda sin sentido- intervine- nos buscan y quieren nuestra ayuda y lo haran por cielo o infierno para hacerlo

-Mikey tiene razón- se unió Lia- no decirles seria hacerlos buscar en vano pero decirles los pone en un riesgo peor-

-¿Entonces que hacemos?-inquirió Mac y la discusión continuo hasta que decidimos esperar el momento para decírselos.

Luego El padre Santiago nos pidió irnos para poder hablar con sus hijos. Ayer fue la primera vez que vi a la hija del padre, Crista. Lia me había contado que a ella se la veía poco ya que constantemente estaba viajando debido a su trabajo, pero parece una buena persona. Pero últimamente esto siendo más precavido sobre en quien deposito mi confianza.

Pasando a otras cosas Lia me ha explicado como se conforman los mundos magicos ya que luego de que explicaran no había entendido la parte de los mundos magicos, estabamos caminando por los alrededores de la ciudad

-Así se denominan a los distintos reinados, los reinos mágicos son varios y habitan por lo general en zonas de bosques pero no te creas que no tienen tecnología la verdad es que son bastantes avanzados-explico- Selesia es una ciudad pequeña que queda al norte de Alessia otro de los reinos principales de los cuales no me pondré a nombrar ahora, luego están los Latet que son reinos cuya ubicación es difícil de hallar solo los que saben donde buscar conocen su ubicación y luego los Veteris que son un reino que data desde la creación de toda magia se dice que son los guardianes del conocimiento y si buscas información te la darán pero debes demostrar ser digno de ello-

Nos sentamos en un banco de parque y comimos unos helado que habíamos comprado

-Tu antes hablaste de clanes ¿A que te referias?-pregunte mientras comia mi helado

-Existen familias o más bien sangres que preservan cierto grado de importancia, por ejemplo el clan Shadark es conocido por la intervenir en conflictos entre las manadas y los reinos principales- me respondió Lia y volvió a comer su helado. Su cabello rojo era extraño, lleno de vida, llevaba jeans rojo oscuro, un pulover blanco con un corazón negro en el centro y unos botines marrones, miro hacia el cielo y por una fracción de segundo sus ojos dorados parecieron violeta intensos antes de que volvieran a ser dorados, me convencí que había sido un efecto de la luz. Terminamos nuestros helados y caminamos un poco más por el parque contándonos anécdotas sobre momentos graciosos en nuestras vidas.

Se siente extraño, antes la única amiga que tenia era Abril y aun así nunca me había abierto con ella de forma real pero con Lia era diferente sentia como si la conociese desde pequeño como si no pudiera aparentar cuando ella esta allí, era extraño ya que nunca había pasado.

Fin del POV

Mikey se recostó en su silla y miro su teléfono, se había comprado uno nuevo para reemplazar el otro con la ayuda de Lia y Mac se había encargado de darle mejoras he hizo que no fuese posible de rastrear y no dependiera de empresas moviles mundanas, miro a Klunk quien estaba hecho un ovillo en su almohada y volvió a ver su teléfono que daba las 15:00, suspiro.

Había comenzado a pensar en su familia ya que ese día de cumplía ya un mes desde que había llegado, se pregunto si el llamaba al teléfono de sus hermanos si alguien le respondería, lo volvió a dejar en el escritorio en el cual había varias hojas de contabilidad que había tenido que hacer como tarea. Abrió el cajón de su derecha y tomo su copia de Oliver Twist y lo abrió en ella estaba una foto de su familia, sabía que era tonto pero necesitaba recordar aunque eso le doliera profundamente.

Alguien golpeo la puerta y Mikey se apresuro a guardar la fotografia y el libro en el cajon

-Pasa- dijo, del otro lado de la puerta apareció Zeth, su cabello azul estaba algo alborotado. Mikey había hablado con el chico lo suficiente como para ya haberle tomado cariño.

-Zeth-dijo asombrado

-Lo siento ¿Interrumpo? Puedo volver luego- dijo inseguro

-No esta bien ¿pasa algo?-pregunto

-Jane y Anna estan cocinando quieren usarme como muñeco de prueba-respondió Zeth-¿Puedo esconderme hasta que se cansen?- pregunto, solo en ese momento Mikey se dio cuenta de la pequeña mochila que traía escondida

-Claro- dijo sonirendo, Zeth sonrio y cerro la puerta tras de si. Mikey le hizo un gesto de que se sentara en la cama

-Dime ¿Que estan preparando ahora?-pregunto Mikey, recordo la primera vez que Jane y Anna le habían pedido que probara su comida la cual había tenido un aspecto macabro

-No lo sé pero parece algo sacado de la basura- respondió Zeth quien había sacado de su mochila una consola. Mikey volvió su atención hacia su escritorio, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y suspiro.

Era Abril, hacia dos semanas que había comenzado a llamarlo. Al principio Mikey la había ignorado ya que pensaba que solo llamaría una vez y se cansaría pero luego fue alternando con Casey y Mikey comenzaba a cansarse ¿Por que tenían que comenzar a llamar luego de un año de no hablar? No era como si se hubieran preocupado demasiado luego de que su familia se hubiese ido. Tomo su teléfono y pulso rechazar y se recostó en su silla, el aire del mediodía atravesó las ventanas que había dejado abiertas y las luces de la tarde alumbraban la habitación.

Miro a Zeth que comenzaba a cabesear de cansancio, Mikey rio por lo bajo y fue hacia Zeth y le quito la consola

-Ehh- reclamo Zeth adormilado

-Duerme Zeth se que estas cansado- respondió Mikey y tomo a Zeth de los hombros y lo acostó en su cama- duerme voy a salir a caminar- dijo mientras lo cubría con una sabana, Zeth cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido casi al instante.

Mikey se calzo las zapatillas, tomo algunas cosas que guardo en su mochila, Klunk se subió a su hombro. Mikey llevaba jeans azules, camiseta negra y una cazadora marron. Dejo una nota en su escritorio y abrio la ventana lo suficiente para que el aire fresco circulara, salio sigilosamente de su habitación y salio de la casa.

Quería conocer más el bosque, la ciudad por su cuenta, disfrutar de la compañía de Klunk, primero sintió unas ganas intensas de correr libre por el bosque cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar y era Casey quien llamaba, Klunk se convirtió en un su forma grande- Así lo había llamado Mikey a su transformación- y Mikey sonrió y se subió a su lomo, Klunk tomo un poco de carrera antes de echarse a correr metiéndose entre los arboles, Mikey rió fuerte mientras el viento golpeaba su cabello, había decidido ir por el bosque de ese mundo ya que no conocía el otro, ademas que le pareció buena idea ir un paso a la vez.

Por unos minutos Mikey se sintió libre y vivo, no era como si no se hubiese sentido así desde que había dejado la guarida pero en ese momento la magia le corría por las venas, ardiente y sin fin, Klunk tardo unos minutos en llegar a un claro de un acantilado.

Mikey se bajo de Klunk, extasiado de las maravillas y la belleza de lo que contemplaba, grandes e imponentes montes y montañas se veían desde donde estaba, al igual que escuchaba los ríos y cascadas que corrían, el viento golpeo su cara y a Mikey le agrado.

No supo si fue su magia o simplemente un don pero escucho la voz del viento y de lo que vivía allí, hablaba sobre las montañas y sus dominios, sobre los ríos y sus causes, sobre las cascadas y sus caídas, no tuvo duda alguna. Allí no reinaba el hombre ni si quiera por asoma, allí reinaba la naturaleza imponente e indomable.

Por un momento Mikey se quedo sin aliento al sentir el poder de la naturaleza de ese lugar, las palabras de Lia resonaban en su cabeza _"todo tiene magia desde los animales que viven en forma normal hasta las hojas de los arboles todo esta conectado son pocos lo que en verdad pueden oír la voz de la vida"_.

Mikey camino un poco más por el acantilado y encontró un lugar perfecto donde sentarse, era un claro con un árbol que le recordó al del dojo pero no le intereso mucho, se sentó y cerro los ojos al volver a sentir el viento en su cara y por un minuto dejo todo atrás, dejo detrás las hirientes palabras de su familia, dejo atrás el dolor de la soledad, dejo atrás el repentino interés de Abril y Casey, dejo atrás todo lo que Rache y Adrian le habían contado.

Todo parecio lejano por unos minutos y solo se quedo allí

Observando

Y escuchando


	9. Preparativos

Lia arreglo su cabello por décimo quinta vez

Adrian y ella habían decidido ir al pueblo Kelles, un pueblo situado a días de distancia del circulo. Habían llegado rápido gracias a la magia de Lia

El circulo estaba en una parte del bosque de Nowish uno de los cuatro países de Mirend el país de los dragones. Nowish era conocido como el país de los caballeros debido a que el país era la fuente de armas y guerreros que protegía a Mirend, el reino mayor. Aun acostumbrados a la magia, todos los mundos mágicos creían que la leyenda de los dioses de la vida era solo una historia para mantener la esperanza en tiempos de guerra ademas de que el bosque Nowish de era un lugar santo donde pocos podían poner un pie allí por eso es que Lia se había sorprendido a ver a Sakara en el bosque.

Según le había explicado Rache Sakara era una de las comandantes de los Shadies ella había sido una Kurai miko, una sacerdotisa oscura que cuya especialidad eran las maldiciones.

Como iban a emprender el viaje en unas semanas Lia y Adrian pensaron que seria mejor abastecerse de lo necesario en cambio Rache penso que seria demasiado peligroso exponerse pero Lia le había asegurado que se mantendrían lejos de problemas y le había señalado la importancia de abastecerse de caballos, comida, medicinas y armas.

Para Adrian fue sencillo pasar desapercibido ya que se había negado a usar un _ilusio_ para camuflar sus rasgos por lo que caminaba vestido a la usanza de los Pynthones, ropa desgarrada y vieja y una capa que cubría su rostro. Lia por otra parte simplemente cubría su rostro con una capa negra.

Lia y Adrian se detuvieron frente a una armería, un hombre de cabello castaño estaba detrás del mostrador, a diferencia de las otras armerias del pueblo esa se podia ver la fragua desde la tienda y el aspecto era como una antigua casa de herrería

-Bueno ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?- dijo el hombre, cuando entraron

-Necesitamos catorce escudos, siete aljabas, noventa flechas, siete hojas de cuchillos y seis fundas para espadas- respondió Lia, ella ya se había informado como para saber que no seria raro que alguien pidiera grandes cantidades de armamento

-Vaya es bastante- exclamo el hombre- dígame señorita ¿Irán al torneo de este año?-

-Si iremos a Mired para el torneo mis hermanos y yo solemos romper nuestras cosas- respondió Lia.

\- Les mostrare lo mejor que tengo- dijo el hombre, hizo un gesto con la mano de que esperasen

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Mikey camino por las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente.

Luego de investigar un poco el bosque se había quedado dormido una hora por lo que había decidido volver para visitar la ciudad. No era Nueva York pero había más de cuatrocientas personas y la ciudad era grande y en ese momento estaba por la zona había encontrado con la mirada mal simulada de varias chicas de su edad y mujeres de veinte años

-Si las miradas comiesen-pensó mientras pagaba el chocolate caliente a la mujer- entonces este pueblo esta lleno de caníbales-camino unos metros más cuando vio a Drake y sus perros se cernían sobre una chica de ojos azules, menuda y de cabello blanco. Rache. Quien llevaba bolsas cargadas

-Vamos cariño te invito a comer y te ayudaremos con esas bolsas- dijo Drake

-No gracias idiota puedo hacerlo sola-respondió Rache, trato de apartar a Drake pero con las bolsas en las manos no le fue posible

-Oh amo cuando se hacen las difíciles- dijo Drake

-Si porque las difíciles te dan golpes- intervino Mikey- te dijo que la dejaras Drake largo-

Drake se dio vuelta, su cabello marrón estaba alborotado por el viento, tenia su ojo derecho morado, al ver a Mikey quiso aparentar valentía.

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí hola Yankee ¿Como estas?-

-Bastante bien hasta que me tope contigo y tus perros- respondió Mikey, Rache se había ido

-Y dime ¿Donde esta Morgan? En verdad quiero verla otra vez ¿Esta tan avergonzada que no quiere verme?-

-Esta en casa ocupada -respondió Mikey- Y yo no describiría su humor hacia ti como vergüenza sino más como irritación por ser estúpido-

En un arranque por demostrarse fuerte y mantener su aura de poder, Drake maldijo e intento golpear a Mikey quien simplemente se hizo a un lado y golpeo levemente a Drake en la nuca, quien cayó al piso agarrándose la cabeza

-Yo que tu me haría revisar ese lado masoquista tuyo- dijo Mikey antes de ir tras Rache.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikey alcanzo a Rache cuando estaba por el mercado.

-Hola Rache- dijo cuando la alcanzo-¿De compras?

-Si Alicia me pidió que fuese a comprar vendas y medicinas- dijo mientras le daba una bolsa a Mikey- es impresionante nunca había visto medicinas de este tipo- dijo, ya habían comenzado a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa

-Son normales en este mundo- respondió Mikey- de seguro en tu mundo han de ser distintas

-Si, este mundo es mejor de lo que me habían dicho- dijo Rache feliz- aunque claro siempre están los idiotas

-Si ese es uno grande- se unió Mikey

-¿Lo conoces?

-Si por desgracia va a mi misma clase- respondió Mikey- Es una lastima me parece un desperdicio desmedido de neuronas o bueno de la unica que tiene- bromeo. Rache rio sin poder contenerse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Adrian y Lia se quedaron en la tienda esperando a que el hombre saliera. Lia se acerco hacia un espejo y vio dentro de él, en el mundo de los espejos estaban las _vitrinas_ , almas de mujeres y hombres bellos que habían quedado atrapados en los espejos por su vanidad, en el espejo de su casa había tenido que lidiar con tres condesas del siglo victoriano.

Adrian se acerco a un hacha vikinga mientras que una de las _vitrinas_ se acerco al espejo

-Hola mi lady- dijo Lia saludando, la _vitrina_ era una mujer de cabello negro, ojos grises y piel totalmente pálida

-Oh hola señorita- saludo- ¿Cree que con estos pendientes se resalte mi piel?-pregunto mostrandole a Lia unos pendientes azules

-Oh por supuesto- respondió Lia sabiendo que a las _vitrinas_ les encantaba ser aduladas estaba por hablar cuando la vitrina le hablo en voz baja

-Sabe ese muchacho de allá podría ser un buen pretendiente para usted- dijo echándole una mirada a Adrian, instintivamente Lia lo miro y luego volvió a mirar a la vitrina, logro ver su reflejo, un mechón rojo le caía por la cara rápidamente lo cubrió con la capa.

-Gracias mi lady- se apresuro a decir y se alejo del espejo, se volvió para ver las aljabas.

Luego de unos minutos el hombre volvio, les dijo el precio y recomendaciones para el torneo. Lia se lo agradecio y se fueron.

-No sabía que sabías sobre el torneo- dijo Adrian asombrado

-El torneo siempre se realiza en estas fechas fue por eso que sabía que no parecería sospechoso-respondió Lia

-Igualmente ¿Como sabías eso?-pregunto Adrian, Lia solo le dedico una sonrisa

-Es un secreto- respondió antes de seguir para comprar lo que faltaba. Adrian se la quedo viendo-¿Vienes o no?-le grito Lia, Adrian simplemente la siguio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La noche ya reinaba en Nueva York. Los fríos vientos de invierno azotaban sin piedad la ciudad, Abril camino por el camino de las alcantarillas que hacia un año no transitaba.

No fue por estar enfadada con Mikey sino que el solo ver la guarida vacía solo con Mikey dolia, solo que ahora se arrepentía profundamente.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Casey cuando se detuvieron en la entrada de la guarida

-Si vamos- respondió Abril

Entraron, las luces de la guarida estaban apagadas, la única iluminación que había era la de la cocina. Casey y Abril se detuvieron en medio de la sala

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-llamo Casey

Abril lo supo, no había nadie, no había habido nadie en algún tiempo. Lo sentía, lo sentía en el frió aire estancado que reinaba la guarida, lo sentia en aquel silencio sepulcral.

-No hay nadie- dijo Abril apretando su mano contra su pecho-Hace semanas o meses que no hay nadie aquí Casey lo siento-

Casey la miro alarmado

-Entonces...¿Donde esta Mikey?-dijo

-No lo se

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

El silencio gobernaba en la casa.

No era un silencio sepulcral sino más bien era un silencio perturbado. Mikey y Lia estaban preparando las armas para el viaje. Ella y Adrian habían llegado con un buen armamento, les había tomado las medidas a todos para poder hacer ropa de combate para todos y ocultar las armas, Mac había sido el encargado de arreglar las armas de cada uno para que se adaptasen a sus necesidades, Kim, Karen y Rache estaban buscando rutas rápidas para llegar lo antes posible y Adrian estaba entrenando en el patio junto a Zeth, Anna y Jane

-Sabes-dijo Mikey mientras terminaba una aljaba. Lia había hecho un hechizo para que las flechas no se acabasen pero había que hacer una preparación previa para eso

-Estoy nervioso-admitió. Lia lo miro, sus ojos dorados estaban agotados, llevaba el pelo corto, se lo había cortado en algún momento cuando había salido a la ciudad para comprar las cosas que faltaban

Lia suspiro- Es normal estar nervioso yo también lo estoy. Con esta ya terminamos- dijo alzando la aljaba- lo único que falta es la ropa ¿Me ayudas?


	10. El viaje comienza

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, las horas en días.

Los días pasaron como el cause de un río, rápido e imparable. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta la fecha de partida ya había llegado. Lia se colgó su capa negra y observo su reflejo. Llevaba legins de cuero negro con fundas de cuchillos en sus muslos, botas de caza negras, un corset negro con detalles rojos y dorados, en su cintura tenia un cinturón de cuero marrón oscuro del cual colgaban su aljaba y su espada, junto con otros bolsillos de cuero que contenían, dinero, perlas de hechizos, de luz y muchas cosas más, en su espalda se encontraba su arco. Su cabello rojo suelto, ella se lo había cortado un poco, sus bucles caían suavemente sobre sus hombros, sus ojos dorados brillaban mientras terminaba de arreglarse la capa negra.

Bloom aulló para que Lia terminara pronto

-Ya va Bloom solo faltan algunos toques- dijo Lia paciente, tomo su collar, el símbolo de _Umilo,_ un símbolo del pueblo de Espas que significaba, el fuego que guia, era un corazón de plata con una piedra de color rosa. El corazón rodeaba la piedra formando el _Umilio,_ con una cadena de plata y luego se puso sus muñequeras de cuero negra y guantes negros de cuero sin dedos. Tomo la muñequera de la izquierda e hizo que la hoja oculta se activara, hizo lo mismo con su derecha y apareció un escudo. Sonrió complacida y guardo la hoja y el escudo luego tomo un bolsa de cuero donde había puesto vendajes, hiervas, su teléfono, un holo mapa, sus dos cuadernos, un libro de magia y una lapicera, lápiz y goma.

Cerro con fuerza la mochila y se la colgo en la espalda, Bloom. Quien había estado en el escritorio salto a su hombro. Lia sonrió

-Bien ahora si estoy lista vamos- dijo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta echando una ultima vista a la que había sido su habitación durante un año. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando Lia salió al patio se encontró con Anna, Jane y Zeth despidiéndose de el padre Santiago y Mike. Ellos irían con los demás ya que eran buenos peleando y muy a pesar de Kim y Mac ellos eran buenos sanadores. Lia les había estado enseñando y seria mejor si tenían a mas de uno que supiera como tratar heridas de seriedad. Los demás estaban ya del otro lado del portal. Lia se había quedado para preparar a los niños con la ropa que les había hecho.

-Antes de que se vayan- dijo el padre Santiago- Ven un segundo conmigo Lia- Se separo del grupo hasta donde no pidian ni verlos ni oirlos

-Lia he estado averiguando lo que me has pedido y si en difinitiva los Dreken son aliados de los Shadies

-Me lo temia-respondió Lia-Deberé de tener cuidado

-Se que no es mucho pero...-El padre Santiago extendió la mano y le puso a Lia en su mano un pergamino- deberá ayudar para cuando no tengan donde esconderse

-Gracias por todo Padre Santiago en verdad- agradeció Lia-Le agradezco que me ayudara con mi entrenamiento

-¿Y como no ayudar a la nieta de mi viejo amigo?- replico el padre Santiago- Las estrellas me han dicho que puede que te encuentres con la orden y la ciudad si eso ocurre no flaquees frente a ellos niña reluce como la gran mujer que eres-

-Gracias mi lord- dijo Lia antes de abrazarlo, guardo el pergamino en su bolsa y fue a despedirse de Mike

-Cuídate- dijo cuando se separaron – y recuerda nadie es más leal y valiente que tu-

-Gracias Mike- dijo Lia y miro a Anna, Janet y Zeth-Esta no es una despedida eterna volveremos. Vamos los demás nos esperan

* * *

Avanzaron, el camino era boscoso y humedo.

Mikey encima de su caballo, Gali, estaba algo incomodo, aun no se acostumbraba a cabalgar. Luego de que salieron de la casa Mikey y los demás prepararon los siete caballos que habían comprado para el viaje, luego de unos minutos Lia apareció vestida como una cazadora de noche, Una vez que ellos habían llegado, partieron. Habían decidido hacer dos días de viaje hacia Nighter la ultima ciudad de Mired y que ha tres días de camino se encontraba Selesia.

Una vez que partieron Mikey tuvo la sensación de que se dirigían hacia un cambio rotundo para todos.

Miro a Lia, su cabello estaba de un color negro, se había hecho un _ilusio_ para aparentar que su cabello era negro y sus ojos parecieran verdes oscuros. Lia no había explicado el porque ese abrupto cambio ya que todos habían hecho lo mismo, Mikey supo que Lia tenia otros motivos pero no quería preguntarle ya que el mismo había cambiado sus rasgos. Sus profundos ojos azul cobalto ahora eran grises y su cabello rubio enrulado ahora era color cobre.

Llevaba una chaqueta negra con cuello alto, pantalones de cuero negro, en su espalda colgaba su arco y en un cinturón colgaban sus chacos, su kusigama, su aljaba y su espada. Lia había diseñado las fundas de las espadas combinando el diseño del arma sagrada con otra que habían comprado, la funda era de color rojo oscuro con símbolos de la antigua funda que hablaban de pureza y luz y donde estaba el mango de la espada estaba escrito en letras japonesas " _La luz de las estrellas y la luna ilumina el camino en la oscuridad."_

También tenia otros bolsillos donde tenia, shuriken con el simbolo del clan Hamato, cuchillos y perlas de hechizos. Lia también le había dado muñequeras de cuero con un cuchilla oculta forjada en agua bendita y un escudo mágico oculto en la otra muñequera.

-Descansemos-dijo Mac

-¿Otra vez?-resongo Adrian

-Mac tenemos que seguir o llegaremos a Nighter en una semana- dijo Lia

-No estoy acostumbrado a largas cabalgatas necesito estirar las piernas- se quejo Mac

-Mac yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a cabalgar pero apenas llevamos una hora desde el ultimo descanso tenemos que seguir- insistió Mikey. No mentía, habían estado cabalgando dos horas cuando pararon para descansar y aunque Mikey tenia que admitir que aunque todavía no se había acostumbrado a largas cabalgatas, ya no le molestaba tanto como antes Mac, Kim, Karen, Anna, Jane, Zeth y el habían estado practicando sobre cabalgatas. Lia, Rache y Adrian no ya que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

Con un resoplido Mac acepto seguir. Jane y Anna -quien estaba junto a Karen- le decían que dejara de quejarse.

Mikey volvio a mirar a Lia quien guiaba a su yegua Kirr perfectamente por el camino de tierra, Mikey guío a Gali por el camino, Kilunk estaba dormido en la montura .

Siguieron unas tres horas más hasta que escucharon voces que venian del lado opuesto

-Ponganse las capas- ordeno Lia y todos lo hicieron, segundos despues dos hombres a caballo pasaron hablando

-¿Crees que los Shadies podrán conquistar a los Kaleres?-dijo uno de ellos

-Con la ayuda de los Dreken podrían hacerlo de no ser porque los Kaleres están en el consejo y eso seria una forma rápida de asegurar su muerte-respondió el otro. Siguieron hablando mientras se alejaban.

Siguieron por unas horas más cuando el cielo se oscurecía con nubarrones que amenazaban con lanzar sobre ellos una fuerte tormenta.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos o la tormenta nos alcanzara-observo Rache

-Cerca de aquí hay una pequeña aldea quizas puedan darnos alojamiento- comento Adrian

-¿A cuanto tiempo esta?-inquirio Lia

-Cuatro horas

-No llegaremos- dijo Mikey- busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche y seguiremos al amanecer-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Cabalgaron unas dos horas más antes de encontrar una cueva en la que entraban los caballos y ellos. Kim y Rache se encargaron de los caballos, Mikey, Mac y Adrian fueron a buscar madera para hacer una fogata mientras que Lia, Karen, Anna, Jane y Zeth prepararon la comida.

Ni bien los chicos llegaron la tormenta se desato sin piedad. Mikey y Adrian encendieron la fogata y luego de unos minutos ya todos comenzaron a comer. La cena transcurrió en silencio nadie tenia ganas de hablar en ese momento, minutos después cuando terminaron de comer Lia hablo

-¿Saben quien dirige la resistencia?-pregunto Lia

-Si la dirigen el ministro Fossegrim y la princesa Leel-respondió Rache

-¿Como sabremos donde encontrarlos?-pregunto Mac

-Nosotros sabemos hacia donde vamos- replico Adrian- tenemos que llegar a la capital y allí nos encontraremos con la resistencia-

-Disculpa pero si voy a ir con mis hermanas y mis amigos a una zona de guerra me gustaria saber a donde vamos- dijo Mac irritado

-Si no quieres venir niño puedes irte no necesitamos a miedosos- dijo Adrian

-Maldito...

-Silencio-exclamo Lia imponiéndose ambos miraron a Lia, Mikey siempre se había asombrado de como Lia podía imponerse en segundos, enojados ambos chicos se callaron. Lia busco algo en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón y saco una pequeña piedra blanca y la lanzo al fuego y comenzó a susurrar

 _Fuego ancestral pido tu ayuda_

 _permitenos ver el lugar hacia donde vamos_

 _Fuego ancestral permitenos ver_

 _más alla de lo que nuestros ojos ven_

Ni bien la ultima palabra saliera de su boca el fuego cambio a un color verde , se movio por el aire formando un circulo y de repente una imagen aparecio en medio del circulo. Vieron a mujeres, niños, ancianos y hombres en un estado deplorable pidiendo comida y atencion medica, luego la imagen cambio de un lugar bajo tierra. Un hombre de cabello canoso y ojos marrones y una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes aparecieron ambos hablando sobre tierras de _kobold ._ La tierra de los duendes y luego vieron la ciudad entera antes de que Lia deshiciera el hechizo. Todos se quedaron callados, atónitos, Mikey fue el primero en reaccionar

-¿Eso fue...?-

-Si esa era Eria la capital de Allesia, el hombre era Fossegrim y la princesa Leel- Lia miro a Mac-Lo que nos dijeron es verdad Mac ademas vinimos hasta aquí sin saber eso tendremos que confiar en este punto-

Mac la miro atonita y asintio, murmuro una disculpa y luego todo quedo en silencio hasta que Kim hablo

-Es mejor que dormamos nos espera un largo dia

-Duerman ustedes- replico Lia- Yo haré guardia esta noche-

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia, el sonido que provocaban los animales ocultos de la tormenta calmaron un poco a Lia.

Ella había pedido la primera guardia ya que sabía que no podría dormir Bloom estaba acostada en su regazo durmiendo, Lia tenia miles de cosas en la cabeza y todas ellas tenían que ver con la familia de su padre biológico, los Dreken.

La conversación entre los dos hombres la había perturbado e hizo crecer su preocupación que había quedado de su charla con el Padre Santiago.

Se pregunto si seguirían buscándola o siquiera pensaran que estaba viva. Solo rezo para que pensaran que estaba muerta, no era como si siguiera teniéndoles miedo sino por la seguridad de sus amigos y por la seguridad de la misión, esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a ellos pero lo haría si la situación lo demandaba.

Como si fuese una señal la lluvia se hizo un poco más fuerte, Lia miro a todos antes de volver a mirar al cielo negro entre los árboles.

-Me he echo fuerte ya no tengo nada que temer y mientras tenga a mis amigos a mi lado su oscuridad no podrá alcanzarme-pensó Lia recordando una vez más los errores de su pasado quizás hubiese perdido mucho pero había ganado mucho.

Con ese pensamiento Lia paso la noche en vela hasta el amanecer.

* * *

La mañana llego rápido para Lia, lamentablemente la lluvia no había parado pero como no podían perder más días decidieron cabalgar en la lluvia, Lia había previsto esta situación basada en su propia experiencia con los largos viajes de su padre en viajes de caza con otros clanes, había hecho las capa de una tela especial que mantenía el calor y evitaba mojarse, un antiguo truco que su hermana le había enseñado.

Para Lia cabalgar era algo tan sencillo y natural como respirar, se había criado en las montañas que protegían a Espas, había crecido aprendiendo como cazar, como cabalgar, como sentir la magia de la naturaleza y respetarla, ella no lograba entender como Mac podía quejarse tanto por estar encima de un caballo cuando el hablaba todas las lenguas.

-Si yo fuese su caballo lo sacaría de mi espalda sin pensármelo-pensó Lia cuando Mac se quejo por quinta vez en las tres horas que llevaban cabalgando.

-Mac enserio deja de quejarte- dijo Lia exasperada- Eres peor que un niño mira a tus hermanas ¡Ellas no se han quejado en absoluto!

Mac le lanzo una mirada irritada

-Pero es incomodo- refuto

-Mac lo juro deja de quejarte o yo tomare las riendas- amenazo Jane seria. Kim ahogo una risa y continuo sin decir nada, Mac resoplo ante la amenaza de su hermana y continuo sin decir nada.

Les llevo horas de viaje para llegar a Nighter, cuando por fin llegaron el sol ya se había ocultado y se habían guiado por la ciudad por las luces mágicas, encontraron una posada.

-Dos habitaciones. Una para cuatro personas y otra para para cinco-Pidió Lia, la mujer del mostrador calculó y luego dijo

-Trecientos _curi –_ dijo la mujer, el _curi_ era la moneda de Mired, Lia saco el dinero y se lo dio a la mujer y les entrego las llaves, Lia les entrego las llaves a los chicos y se acerco a Mikey

-Nos encontraremos más tarde- susurro a Mikey y ella y las chicas se fueron a su habitación, no era muy ostentosa había cinco camas, La mujer que los había atendido antes les llevo algo de comida y se fue, solo por seguridad Lia reviso que no le hubiese puesto nada raro y se los entrego a las demás. Anna y Jane devoraron la comida y cayeron dormidas ni bien tocaron la cama, Kim sonrió y las arropo y volvió a sentarse en la pequeña mesa que había allí con las otras que apenas habían comida

-Estaban agotadas- dijo Kim cuando volvió a la mesa

-Me gustaría haber podido hacer que se hubiesen quedado pero...-dijo Lia

-Lo sabemos hubieran venido de cualquier forma. No iban a abandonar a Mac- dijo Karen. Lia soltó un largo suspiro que no había sido consciente de que había estado conteniendo.


	11. Selesia

El amanecer llego demasiado rápido para todos. Como solo habían pagado por una noche, tuvieron que irse ni bien salio el sol.

Mikey se trago el bostezo que amenazaba de salir de su boca pero no podía evitarlo. Se había despertado ni bien había salido el amanecer y habían pasado casi la mitad del día subidos al caballo, eso fue más por Adrian y Rache que por otra cosa, ellos se habían vuelto más ansiosos y recelosos cuanto más cerca estaban de la frontera. En esos momentos estaban cruzando los bosques de Baes el bosque era el único camino por el cual se podía llegar a Allesia y había tres días de viaje hasta el primer pueblo Selesia, el cual estaba a otros cuatro días de viaje de Eria, la capital de Allesia.

Klunk lanzo un bozteso mientras se desperezaba, el pequeño familiar de Mikey siempre se quedaba dormido en la montura de Mikey y como quedaba oculta entre la capa de Mikey y la crin de Gali podia dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que nadie podia verla. Mikey se desperezo y miro a Lia quien tambien estaba experimentando cansancio

-Chicos-llamo Kim-paremos necesito estirar las piernas-pidio. Adrian intercambio una mirada con Lia y ella asintio

-Minutos más minutos menos no harán la diferencia-dijo Adrian deteniendo su caballo. Todos descendieron de sus caballos, todos se estiraron ni bien bajaron de sus caballos menos Rache, Lia y Adrian.

Mikey se acerco a Lia y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto- Has estado callada

-Solo pensativa y alerta-respondió Lia con una sonrisa cansada-Y tu ¿Como lo llevas?

Mikey suspiro

-Solo pensativo y alerta-Imito Mikey- Aunque no entiendo como no te pueden doler las piernas despues de tanto en caballo

Lia rio

-Yo crecí en la naturaleza, cabalgar para mi es natural -replico Lia con una mano en la cadera

Mikey sonrio y abrio la boca pero sus palabras no llegaron a salir ya que Lia se puso delante de el y atrapo una flecha con la mano

-NOS ATACAN- grito Lia. Rápidamente todos sacaron sus armas y esperaron dos segundos hasta que un grupo de seis encapuchados saliera de las sombras, Uno de ellos fue directamente hacia Mikey y trato de inmovilizarlo con la espada, pero Mikey ya lo había previsto y se movió más rápido que el hombre y lo golpeo con un barrido de pies.

El hombre cayo y Mikey aprovecho la oportunidad de dejarlo inconsciente, miro a su alrededor, los demas ya se habían encargado de los otro cinco hombres. Lia se agacho donde estaba uno inconsciente y le quito la capucha.

Mike se llevo la mano a la boca, el "hombre" no tenia nariz y la cara estaba desfigurada por quemaduras y cicatrices, al verlo Lia solo trago y solto de inmediato la capucha

-¿Esos son...?-coemzp Rache

-¿Repudiados? Si-respondió Lia y se alejo del repudiado- Y han cumplido su tarea

-¿Cual?-pregunto Mac

-De avisarnos- respondió Lia- de que nos estamos acercando a algo que no quieren que nos acerquemos-Le dedico una mirada a los repudiados y luego susurro palabras inentendibles que hicieron que los repudiados desaparecieran

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Mikey asombrado

-Palabras sagradas los repudiados no pueden siquiera escucharlas son como veneno no importa si las gritas o las susurras ni siquiera importa que las digas realmente basta conque muevas los labios para que desaparezcan de este mundo- explico Lia- Y a menos que queramos a más amigos indeseados yo propongo que nos largemos de aquí

* * *

Cuando volvieron a partir esta vez lo hicieron a un ritmo más rápido y sigiloso. Lia había supuesto que se encontrarían con repudiados o bandidos cuando estuvieran más cerca de la frontera, no había pensado que se encontrarían con ellos en esas alturas. Faltaba un día de viaje para cruzar la frontera.

Debido al ataque Lia guió al grupo a un lugar oculto y luego se decidió. Había varios caminos para cruzar por la frontera pero como no podían ser vistos el único camino que quedaba era atravesando el río a dos kilómetros de donde estaban. En la cascada del águila y atravesar el territorio de los Grees, bestias gigantes que atacaban todo lo que se movía en su territorio, con suerte no se encontrarían con ninguno y pasarían antes del anochecer y llegarían al bosque de Bass antes de la noche.

-Tendremos que pasar por el territorio Grees- dijo Adrian

-Es eso o más ataques y la verdad prefiero los Grees antes que otro ataque de repudiados-respondió Lia-Vamos mientras más pronto crucemos mejor

Cabalgaron rápido y en silencio, debían mantenerse así hasta haber pasado al otro lado del bosque. Para su suerte el rió no estaba con mucha corriente por lo que los caballos pudieron pasar sin problema. El bosque fue más difícil, el terreno era más boscoso que antes y el tener que andar rápido y en silencio se dificultaba con todas las ramas caídas.

Habían hecho una formación.

Mac y Jane delante, Mikey y Adrian a los costados, Kim,Zeth, Anna y Karen en el centro y Rache y Lia detras.

De ese modo cruzaron en silencio el gran bosque antes del anochecer.

-Sigamos no podemos darnos el lujo de descanzar otra vez-dijo Adrian cuando Mac propuso descansar

-Pero...

-Adrian tiene razon Mac-intervino Kim- debemos seguir ya estamos a pocos kilometros de la ciudad si nos detemos corremos el riesgo de que nos ataquen

Mac cedió, indeciso pero continuaron la marcha hasta el amanecer. Fue con los primeros rayos del sol que llegaron a Selesia.

-No...No puede ser-Musito Rache con horror.

La ciudad estaba destruida


	12. Una vieja amiga

La ciudad estaba en ruinas.

Varias casas habían sido destruidas, vieran por donde vieran había destrucción. Varias personas estaban con ropas desgastadas. Lia sintió unas ganas casi incontrolables de bajar del caballo y eliminar a quienes habían causado tal destrucción y sufrimiento, pero se obligo a mantenerse tranquila. Como no podían ser vistos por los soldados tuvieron que arrastrarse por las sombras de la ciudad.

Una bandera roja con un circulo negro flameaba en algunos lugares. Lo cual extraño a todos, la bandera de Allesia era una bandera blanca con un dragón negro no esa.

Un grupo de guardias pasaron sin verlos, bajaron de los caballos porque seria dificil mezclarse si estaban montados. Adrian los guió entre las sombras a una casa que parecía abandonada y casi derrumbada. Entraron y de milagro pudieron hacer que los caballos entrasen en la vieja casa.

Lia se aseguro que no había nadie asechando y le dio una señal a Adrian para que siguiera, Adrian se agacho a la puerta y susurro _caracola de mar_ , una gran compuerta se abrió y todos se apresuraron a entrar con los caballos. Entraron en un largo túnel de madera iluminado por una mujer con cabello castaño y ojos violeta, llevaba ropa de caza negra y una antorcha en la mano.

-Adrian Rachel es bueno verlos- dijo la mujer, al ver a los demas dijo-¿Refugiados?

-No vienen a ayudarnos- respondió Adrian-¿Esta lleno?

-Si no hay mucha comida así que no esperen mucho vengan es por aquí- la mujer los guió por el túnel durante media hora antes de que encontraran una puerta. La mujer dijo una contraseña que sonó como _hechizo de luna_ y cuando las puertas se abrieron, ella se fue por donde habían venido. Entraron en una habitación o más bien una guarida, había varias personas, unas cincuenta o sesenta diría Lia. Todos ellos estaban en malas condiciones, niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos.

Otra mujer se les acerco, estaba vestida casi igual a la otra mujer pero ella tenia cabello rubio y ojos marrones. A Lia se le hacia conocida.

-Hola Ry, Rache es bueno verlos vivos-dijo la chica abrazandolos

-Nosotros también te extrañamos May- dijo Rache, luego miro a los chicos y sonrió- ellos vinieron a ayudarnos-

La tal May miro a los chicos y fue entonces que Lia la reconoció. Era Maia Kolbenco, una antigua aliada de Lia. Lia había salvado a su hermana pequeña en los tiempo de enfrentamiento, tres años después de que tuviera que abandonar su hogar en Espas. May miro de reojo a los demás antes de fijar su mirada en Lia.

-Vengan han de estar cansados les llevare a un lugar donde puedan dejar sus caballos- dijo May. Los llevo a unos pequeños establos que estaban conectados con vias de escape. Luego los llevo a un lugar algo más tranquilo para hablar

-Es bueno ver que han vuelto-dijo May una vez que encontraron un lugar tranquilo donde hbalar. La sala de planamiento-Alla estan como locos por saber que noticias traen ¿Y bien?

-Hemos encontrado a...estos guerreros que nos ayudaran pero nada de los dioses o de esa tal guerrera-respondió Rache.

May soltó un bufido de frustración y Lia negó con la cabeza, no había cambiado, May fijo su mirada en Lia, les pidió a los demás que salieran para poder hablar con Lia y les ordenó que fueran a ver en que podian ayudar. Todos accedieron de mala gana. Mikey le hizo una seña que ella interpreto que estaría cerca si lo necesitaba, ella asintió y todos se fueron.

Y se quedo sola con May

-¿Te conosco? Me suenas de algun lado- Lia se quito el _illusio_ y la siguio sin comprender-Lo siento pero no te ubico

Lia rio

-Dejame refrescarte la memoria. Kellistiem, campo de los perdidos-respondió Lia. May la miro perpleja antes de abrir los ojos como platos

-No...No puedes...¿En verdad eres?

-Si mi cabello esta algo cambiado es imposible reconocerme así-bromeo Lia y nego con la cabeza- eres igual que siempre, distraida, pero como era tu hermana no me sorprende

-Elisya- dijo antes de abrazarla-Creía que...

-Esta bien May- dijo Lia separandose un poco- estoy aquí de nuevo pero...llamame Lia hace mucho que nadie me llama Elisya-

-No puedo creer que seas tu ¡Estas cambiadisima!- exclamo May

-Bueno eso es algo cierto-reconocio Lia-pero no creo que tanto

Lia había cambiado. La ultima vez que había visto a May ella había tenido unos siete u ocho años, sus facciones habían cambiado, al igual que su cuerpo, su rostro, su actitutd y su mirada. Antes era una niña que se mantenia alejada de todo el mundo ahora era una poderosa maga y una muy buena y fuerte guerrera que no tenia ni un atisbo de la niña que había sido antes

-No veo ni por asomo la niña que fuiste antes Lia has cambiado-replico May-¿Vienes a ayudarnos?

-Si hace solo unos meses me entere de lo que estaba pasando y me pareció hora de volver-respondió Lia-He escuchado que los Dreken están involucrados ¿Es cierto?

May nego con la cabeza y solto un suspiro de frustacion

-La situacion es complicada, los Dreken estan en una situacion amena por así decirlo pero creo que se inclinan más del lado de los Shadies

-Pero ¿No han tomado un bando?

May volvió a suspirar

-Tenemos a algunos de los integrantes ayudándonos pero claro que no saben más de lo extremadamente necesario. Saben donde dejar las provisiones y las armas y nada más, no confían en ellos-

Lia apreto las manos

-¿Y los Connor?-pregunto

-Ellos se ocupan de mantenerse al margen ya que casi toda su familia son hadas temen que definiendo un bando podría ser malo para su familia y su gente hemos recibido noticias que las hadas se mantienen en sus ciudades y ayudan a los refugiados pero nada más-respondió Ma, Lia quiso apretar su mano fuertemente para aliviar algo de su preocupación pero con su experiencia le dijo que no era buena idea, en cambio, movió la mano de forma aliviada.

-Si es mejor así si las casas seguras son descubiertas podriamos llevarlos allí- razono Lia, estaba genuinamente aliviada de que al menos las hadas ayudarian a los necesitados- una pequeña cosa menos por la que preocuparnos

-Es solo una posibilidad en caso de que algo salga mal-replico May-No es un alivio

-Al contrario saber que las hadas ayudaran a los refugiados es un gran alivio aquí ya tenemos bastantes refugiados que no tienen magia ¿Te imaginas si la tuvieran?-Lia negó con la cabeza-Es un alivio saber que al menos ayudaran a los refugiados nosotros son apenas cincuenta al menos y no dan a basto-Replico Lia dejando a May sin argumentos, esa había sido su especialidad siempre desde niña, usar la palabra para dejar a todos sin habla. Solo que, por aquel entonces, no lo demostraba.

May comenzo a reir

-Vaya que has cambiado-dijo ella-bien ya que hablo con una gran guerrera quiero hablarte del plan para liberar la ciudad- May se acerco a una mesa con mapas, Lia la siguio sin pensarlo. Los mapas eran de la ciudad, puntos estrategicos y de escondites

-Muy bien muéstrame tus armas May- dijo Lia mirando primero los mapas y luego a May con una sonrisa en su rostro


	13. Planes y una historia

Mikey volvió la mirada hacia el mapa

-Y ¿Que tal si nos dividimos por tres grupos?- opino mirando el mapa de donde se encontraban los guardias a los que habían llamado jinetes de la muerte

-Explícate-pidió Adrian

-Bueno si vamos todos juntos hasta la catedral y luego dividirnos en dos grupos uno que llamen la atención de los jinetes de la muerte y el otro grupo entren por los túneles y hagan retroceder hasta que queden rodeados por ambos grupos-explico Mikey

Lia analizo la propuesta

-La idea es buena pero primero tenemos que entrar a la armería - replico Lia- creo que deberíamos hacerlo por partes. Primero debemos tomar la armería- dijo señalando un punto en la ciudad-No va a hacer fácil pero es lo más necesario-

-Los jinetes controlan la zona para rechazarlos deberíamos acorralarlos en el mercado- aporto Rache

-También debemos cortar las comunicaciones- agrego Kim- Seria mejor sellar la ciudad porque una vez que ataquemos trataran de llamar refuerzos de Alessia y ahí estamos muertos-

May se quedo pensativa

-Ya lo hemos hecho hace unos días-informo May- para esto debemos entrar en el _warrior ekhaya_ los _esker_ nos ayudaran-

May era la _ayaba_ o reina de Selesia, los _esker_ eran su guardia personal. Se decida que eran guerreros temibles y fuertes que cada tanto luchaban contra los dragones garra negra que de vez en cuando salían del bosque, de sus hogares, para atacar las tierra de Selesia, aunque curiosamente esos mismos dragones servían para la defensa del reino, razón por la que su imagen había estado de la bandera de Allesia.

El _warrior akehaya_ era donde los _esker_ vivían, que a el lugar alejado de la ciudad en el que vivían los _esker_ , May les había ordenado a los estaban allí el día de la invasión que sellasen sus puertas y esperaran. May había sido la única que había ido allí en compañía de los _esker_ que estaban fuera y los _esker_ habían ayudado en la resistencia.

-Mejor así tendremos más posibilidades-reconoció Lia-Tendríamos que hacerlo mañana en la noche todos están alertas en la mañana en este momento dejemos que las aguas se calmen-

-Bien entonces ustedes y un grupo de _esker_ entraran en la armería nosotros acorralaremos a los demás-dijo May-Vayan a comer algo y traten de descansar mañana será un día dificil

Mikey se sentó en las escaleras del comedor, aun había gente allí pero no tanta como antes, la gran mayoría se había ido a dormir cuando Mikey y los demás habían salido de la sala de guerra.

Como no querían que les sirvieran comida cuando ellos ya la tenían, Lia y Kim habían pedido la cocina y cocinaron la comida para ellos. Mikey había comido solo porque sabía que si no lo hacia lo lamentaría , Karen, Jane, Anna, Mac, Adrian, Rache y Zeth ya se habían ido a dormir.

* * *

Como Mikey no podía dormir se había quedado con Kasai en las escaleras que daban al comedor viendo el ir y venir de las pocas personas que andaban por allí. Lia estaba entre esas personas ayudando a preparar algunas cosas para el ataque, Mikey no se sentía lo bastante bien como para ayudar pero necesitaba hablar con ella así que había decidido esperar junto a Klunk para calmar sus pensamientos.

Las imágenes de su familia no se iban de su mente y necesitaba decirle a alguien de confianza lo que sentía o terminaría explotando

-Toma-dijo Lia llamando su atención. La chica tenia el cabello recogido en un rodete y ropa de caza, su cabello tenia su color natural ya que mantener el _illusio_ gastaba energía, no mucha pero era algo y ella había decidido descansar por un rato. En su mano tenia dos tazas de chocolate humeante-Te vi desde hace media hora, estuve ocupada, lo siento-

-Esta bien-respondió Mikey-Te estaba esperando-tomo un sorbo de su taza

-¿Estas bien?

-No, por eso necesito hablar contigo-respondió Mikey-¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?

-Claro ¿Que sucede?

Mikey suspiro antes de hablar

-He estado pensando en mi familia y en lo mucho que yo...bueno los protegí de la furia y el estres pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo ultimo que nos dijimos y todo lo que me callé

Lia le puso una mano en su hombro

-Habla ahora si quieres aquí estoy-dijo ella. Mikey sonrió

-Bueno no se por donde empezar

-¿Que tal si me cuentas como es tu familia?

-Bien entonces...Mi padre se llamaba Yoshi pero cuando muto se cambio el nombre a Splinter...el siempre fue una mezcla de maestro y padre a la vez, debo de admitir que prefiero que separara ambos es molesto dirigirse a tu padre como maestro o sensei... Tengo tres hermanos, el primero es Leo es nuestro o más bien era mi líder siempre es serio y solo se concentra en entrenar eso si no ve Space heros, luego esta Raph es tan enojon y calenton como lo era Drake es impulsivo y no mide las consecuencias y por ultimo Donnie es el genio de todos, se la pasaba horas en su laboratorio...y luego estoy yo

-No me digas tu eras el único que hablaba allí-se adelanto Lia

-Bueno...si prácticamente, sin mi allí la guarida seria silenciosa todo el tiempo a excepción de algunos ruidos claro- Se callo un momento y luego siguio- Splinter tenia una hija y una esposa, su esposa murió en un incendio provocado por su hermano Oroku saki quien se convirtió en Destructor y crió a la hija de mi padre como suya...Cuando se supo la verdad Destructor capturó a la hija de mi padre y la muto en un accidente, cuando ellos se fueron, supuesta mente se fueron para entrenar pero antes de irse habíamos peleado porque yo...siempre estaba molestando, sonriendo cuando no podía ni siquiera podía conmigo, Karai,la hija de mi padre, se había ido. No esta muerta por lo que se, supongo que mi familia todavía la busca ...

Ellos se fueron sin decirme una palabra apenas una nota me dejaron diciendo que se habían ido de viaje para entrenar- Mikey miro fijamente su taza- la ultima cosa que me dijeron ellos fue que ojala fuese más callado, que era un inútil...Pasé el año solo...Me iba de la guarida ni bien se ocultaba el sol y volvía cuando ya amanecía, odiaba estar allí solo, era doloroso para mi estar casi todo el día en un lugar que parecía decirme que no servia para nada hasta...que te conocí

Lia se quedo mirándolo, Mikey simplemente miraba su chocolate. Lia le alboroto el cabello como una hermana.

-Mikey...no puedo cambiar el pasado ni lo que dijeron pero no tienes que hacer algo que ya no quieres- dijo ella, quito su mano del cabello de Mikey y tomo su chocolate-Al menos sabes que eres algo más loco de lo que tu familia piensa

Mikey rio con renovada energía y termino su chocolate.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-pregunto

-Si pero no importa lo que sienta sino como lo vaya a hacer-respondió Lia-¿Tu?

-Creo que igual-replico Mikey-pero creo que el saber que sera en la oscuridad me calma algo ya sabes soy un ninja

-Pues bien ninja parecías en el insti- remarco Lia riéndose. Mikey también rió

-Oye no es mi culpa-se defendió el-en ese pueblo eran todos canibales -Voy a dormir ¿Quieres acompañarme?-le ofreció Lia. Mikey ya se sentía mejor así que no le veía el problema

-Claro-respondió el. Sientiendose mucho mejor

* * *

La habitaciones en la que los chicos dormían eran la de los _esker_ y guerreros que participaban de los asaltos a los jinetes de la muerte, Mikey dormía en la parte media de una litera con tres camas, entre Mac y Adrian. Lia y las _eskeras_ dormían en un lugar continuo, el y Lia se habían separado deseándose un buen descanso. Con el sigilo de años de practica Mikey paso por entre las camas de los _esker_ que algunos, roncaban como Raph, se acostó en su cama con Klunk a su lado y luego de un rato se quedo dormido.


	14. La liberación

Los caminos de la ciudad no han cambiado-pensó Lia mientras miraba los caminos desde el escondite. Los últimos ya golpeaban la ciudad. La destrozada ciudad.

Lia trazo en su memoria todas las casas de piedra que alguna vez habían estado alzadas en la zona de la armería, ella había estado en Selesia dos años antes de que May se convirtiera en reina. Durante los enfrentamientos entre Allesia y Kallet, ella había salvado a las dos hermanas pequeñas de May, Clara y Marie que en ese tiempo deberían de tener ambas quince años.

Lia había estado toda la noche y el día organizando los ataques. A mitad de la noche, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, May los había levantado temprano y les dijo que había un cambio de planes. Un grupo de esker había tomado la armería antes del amanecer. May y los demás se habían trasladado en el manto de la oscuridad hasta la otra parte de la ciudad donde estaban los jinetes de la muerte. Una vez que habían llegado al otro escondite May había reunido a los grupos que irían al ataque y Lia junto a los demás habían formado una estrategia.

Una vez que hubieron terminado Lia se había separado de los demás diciendo que necesitaba minutos a solas, no se había separado demasiado del refugio, estaba en un lugar oculto donde la luz le llegaba y tenia una vista de la ciudad.

-¿Un descanzo antes de la tormenta?-dijo la voz de Adrian detras de ella. Lia no se volteo. Adrian se sento a su lado

-Es la calma antes de la tormenta-corrigio ella y sonrio- y si, la calma antes de la tormenta

Adrian siguio la mirada de Lia

-No puedo creer que esta sea Selesia-dijo enfadado- deberias haberla visto como era antes, allí...-señalo Adrian un lugar destruido

-Estaba la academia de magia-completo Lia y señalo otro lugar destruido- allí estaba la plaza con la estatua de la diosa luna en la fuente, tambien estaban los restaurantes-

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Adrian asombrado

-Vine aquí cuado tenia unos ocho años y cuando May asumio como reina-respondió Lia, con una sonrisa nostalgica

-¿Conocias a May de antes?-Adrian sono asombrado, Lia rio

-Si la conoci en la epoca de los enfretamientos dos años antes de que asumiera el trono- rio un poco más y luego le susurro-Deberias haberla conocido en ese tiempo era igual a sus hermanas pero era fuerte y tenia mucha confianza-

-Yo no tuve oportunidad de ver a sus hermanas, dicen que son tan bellas como May- dijo Adrian. Lia penso. May era hermosa, su porte pintoresco y sus ojos verdes portaban seguridad y fortaleza, era hermosa sin duda pero ella era años mayor que Lia y sus hermanas, incluso de Adrian. Ademas que Lia no las había visto desde hacia años así que no sabía.

-Lo siento hace mucho no las veo no puedo decirte si es verdad- dijo ella y volteo su mirada a la ciudad-Dios a pasado tanto tiempo-murmuro.

Lia había tenido la idea de volver una vez que cumpliera los dieciséis años, había deseado volver a ver a su familia y a sus amigos, esta no era la manera en la que Lia había querido para volver a su mundo.

Contemplo como los rayos del sol se ocultaban tras las ruinas, por un momento se sintio en Espas abandonando la ciudad, a su familia...Le había dolido más de lo que había expresado pero había sido fuerte y no se había desmoronado por su familia y por ella misma.

Ahora debía hacer lo mismo y ella lo sabía, tendria que sacrificarse otra vez por el bien de las personas, por el de las personas quienes amaba y por ella misma.

-Vamos-dijo mientras se levantaba -saldremos dentro de poco debemos prepararnos para la batalla

* * *

Mikey se miro, la armadura que le habían dado era algo más protectora de lo que el acostumbraba, el nunca había llevado una armadura, su plastron había servido como una armadura pero ahora que no lo tenia era mejor para moverse, maldijo en voz alta porque no podía ajustarse la muñequera.

-Ven te ayudo- dijo Rache tomando su muñeca y ajustandola-¿Primera batalla?

-No ya he tenido batallas antes solo que no usaba esto- respondió-¿Tu?

-Si pero nunca así tengo miedo-respondió Rache cuando termino de arreglarle las muñequeras, ella llevaba las armaduras de las esker y su cabello atadoen trensas

-Seria estupido no tenerlo lo que importa es como lo manejes- replico el- un consejo usa tu miedo a tu favor no en tu contra

Rache y Mikey se reunieron con los demas, ellos iban a estar con Mac, Kim y Karen y un grupo de esker, ellos se encargarían de que los jinetes de la muerte salieran del escondite mientras que Lia, Adrian y otro grupo les tendían una trampa.

Lia estaba en el principio del grupo May la había asignado como lider y no se había equivocado en lo absoluto. Lia era una mente militar brillante y una lider extraordinaria, daba ordenes y escuchaba opiniones y decidía. Eso le hizo recordar a Leo.

Lia alzo la cabeza del mapa de la ciudad, llevaba su armadura con capa negra, a exepcion de que había cambiado su corset por una pechera de cuero negra con una remera negra debajo no había cambiado nada de su atuendo, al ver a Mikey sonrio aliviada e hizo un gesto para que se acercase

-Que bueno que vienes Mikey- dijo cuando Mikey estuvo a su lado y luego hizo que todos se retiraran- Voy a darte una tarea necesito que seas el lider de tu grupo

-¿Qué?-exclamo Mikey sorprendido

-Lí-der-dijo Lia con más detenimiento-Necesito...

-Ya te oí Li pero ¿Por qué yo? No conosco el lugar.- mintio

Lia rio

-Pero eres el único que puede hacer que los chicos te sigan, lo harán, ademas te ayudaran para guiarte en el lugar. Se que lo haras bien ademas eres el unico que es un ninja y los ninjas son expertos en emboscadas-replico ella- tienes experiencia en las sombras Mikey y tu magia te guiara. Eres un gran ninja y mago. Ademas de que tu _si_ te conoces el edificio de pies a cabeza te vi viendo los mapas y hologramas del edificio y la ciudad no lo niegues-lo interrumpió Lia sonriendo. Mikey se quedo mudo, Lia estaba diciendo la verdad, el se había pasado todo el día viendo hologramas de la zona haciendo posibles rutas de escape y memorizándolos por si tenia que separarse de su grupo. Se había memorizado el edificio soldat donde los soldados del reino vivían y entrenaban.

Lia había estado todo el día formando estrategias y había pedido la opinion de Mikey para la emboscada

-Gracias por tu confianza Li-dijo Mikey- Lo haré

-Muy bien vamos reunamos a todos. El sol ya se ha ocultado y será mejor salir ahora

* * *

El salon estaba lleno de esker. Mikey etsabal enfrente de ellos junto a los demas. Lia, May y el estaban algo más al frente. Los esker escuchaban a su reina con detenimiento, todos ellos vestidos con sus armaduras que los camuflarian a la perfeccion en las sombras

-Nos dividiremos en tres grupos-decia May fuerte y claro- Los que vengan conmigo nos encargaremos de los jinetes que esten en las plazas y los obligaremos a desplegarse a la plaza y allí estaran mis hermanas con otro grupo y los obligaremos a rendirse. Los grupos de Lia y Mikey entraran en el soldat- Miro a los chicos- chicos

Lia y Mikey caminaron al frente Lia hablo primero

-Nuestros grupo entraran juntos. Debemos ser rapidos y prescisos una vez dentro tendremos que sellar todas la salidas al exterior menos los tuneles. Debemos obligarlos a desplegarse hacia allí, una vez selladas las salidas y las entradas no separaremos, mi escuadron y yo iremos a la antigua terminal de subterraneo, allí haremos una emboscada-Lia miro a Mikey, uniendo todo lo que era Mikey se unio a Lia

-Mi escuadron se encargara de hacer que los jinetes de la muerte se dirigan a los tuneles para eso debemos hacer que vayan con la menor cantidad de armas posibles. Aunque ya hayamos tomado la armeria de seguro tendran más, debemos obligarlos a irse con poco- termino Mikey

-¿Hay alguna duda?-exclamo May

-No-respondieron los esker en un solo clamor

-Gran Selene favorecenos-exclamo May

-Gran Selene favorecenos-exclamaron los otros. Los chicos lo hicieron a desnivel pero la voz de Lia sono a la vez que los esker.

La oscuridad de la noche fue todo lo que necesitaron. Lia y Mikey guiaron a sus grupos entre las sombras. Se ocultaron en unas ruinas mientras May y su grupo entraban en accion.

En la calle había unos veinte jinetes de la muerte. La mayoria estaban en el soldat, festejando que en Allesia había aparecido otra princesa, a Lia se le había hecho un nudo en el estomago de la rabia cuando se entero.

May lanzo un hechizo para llamar la atencion de los jinetes de la muerte

-He! hola alientos de gargola- vocifero ella. No paso un segundo antes de que los jinetes de la muerte la persiguiera y se perdieran en la oscuridad

-Es nuestro turno-susurro Lia, Mikey asintio. Ambos grupos se ocultaron en las sombras. Rodearon el edificio hasta que llegaron a un lugar oculto por las sombras.

Un tunel.

Había una conexión de tuneles que conectaban el soldat con los tunles del subterraneo. Toda la ciudad estaba conectada por tuneles bajos que solo pocos conocian, algunos caminos te llevaban a trampas mortales otros a lugares seguros. Los esker fueron los primeros en pasar, luego Adrian, Lia miro a Mikey

-Corten la luz una vez que hayan sellado el edificio-le susurro a Mikey, el asintio, Lia les dio una mirada a los demas y luego bajo por el tunel.

El tunel era algo espacioso podian pasar tres personas juntas si estaban apretadas, allí el aire era pesado y humedo, estancado.

-Vamos debemos apurarnos a llegar a la estacion- ordeno Lia, caminaron en silencio y tan rapido como pudieron, pero el aire estaba haciendo dificil de respirar y hacia que se relentizaran.

Una vez que llegaron a la saliente del tunel, los esperaban otros esker con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos miel, la chica vestia la armadura casi igual a la de los esker.

Era Marie.

La hermana de May

* * *

El grupo de Mikey entro en el edificio por una entrada oculta en las sombras que daba a la cocina del soldat. Por suerte no había nadie, una vez que hubieron entrado, Mikey dio una señal para que Rache y una esker sellaran las salidas de la cocina.

Ambas chicas se miraron antes de poner sus manos en la pared y todas las ventanas y puertas se volvieron una sola cosa con el edificio, se escucharon golpes y gritos euforicos, aun no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Bien ahora Karen ve donde estan los jinetes ahora, Mac dime si hay alguien en el segundo piso-ordeno Mikey en un susurro.

Luego de un rato Karen y Mac respondieron

-Todos los jinetes estan en el salon principal estan festejando-respondio Karen

-No hay nadie en los pisos de arriba estan todos en el salon principal-dijo Mac

Mikey penso y luego dijo

-Bien haremos lo siguiente Rache, Naas ustedes encargarse de sellar el segundo piso y las otras habitaciones que no sean las de los túneles. Kim, Karen, Isbet ustedes cubran a las chicas mientras hacen el hechizo los demás nos ocuparemos de los jinetes-

-¿Vamos a cortar la luz?-pregunto Kim

-Yo me encargo de eso no te preocupes ahora ¿alguna duda?-inquirio Mikey

-No- respondieron todos

-Hagamoslo

Mikey, Mac y siete esker salieron de la cocina, Mikey debilito las luces para que las chicas pudieran escabullirse mejor. Para poder sellar la parte de arriba las chicas debían llegar a las escaleras que estaban cerca de los jinetes de la muerte,

-Vayan-ordeno firme, Rache y la eskera se escabulleron entre las sombras y el tumulto de veinte personas que habia, muchos estaban bebiendo vino y festejando. Estaban tan embueltos en su festejo que no habían notado nada.

El hechizo tomaba dos minutos en hacerse y en lo que las puertas se sellaban los jinetes podían atacar. Una vez que las chicas se posicionaron.

Dio la orden y las chicas comenzaron a sellar las puertas, una vez que se sellaron las puerta más importantes Mikey y los esker entraron en acción. Mikey atrajo la luz como Lia le había enseñado y luego la lanzo hacia donde estaban los jinetes de la muerte.

Una vez que hubo oscuridad los jinetes se volvieron, alguien entre la multitud alzo una antorcha y fue en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de la situacion.

-Ahora-exclamo Mikey. Los esker y Mac utilizaron magia de fuego para obligar a los jinetes a retroceder, lo hicieron.

Varios intentaron ir al segundo piso mientras que otros tratataban de luchar contra Mikey y los demas pero las chicas los retuvieron y obligaron a retoceder hasta el salon de nuevo.

Varios de los jinetes trataron de luchar pero sus ataques no eran lo suficientemente rapidos, algunos se tambaleaban por la bebida.

Mikey y los demas comenzaron a retenerlos en el salon cuando un grito llego a los oidos de Mikey

-awọn lọkọọkan jẹ pari- grito Naas en Selisiano, Mikey no entendia mucho el idioma por lo que Mac, que estaba a su lado luchando contra los jinetes, le susurro

-Ya esta listo- Mikey asintio y se deshizo de los jinetes obligandolos a retroceder.

-Formen filas- ordeno Mikey por entre los gritos de los jinetes. Su grupo se reunio otra vez formando un semi circulo entre los soldados y las paredes.

Los jinetes intentaron romper la formacion, pasando por entre medio de los espacios pero Mikey y los demas no dejaban que nadie se acercara demasiado

-Repliegenlos- exclamo Mikey mientras lanzaba un hechizo para alejar a unos jinetes que se habían hacercado

-Cubranme-exclamo Kim.

-Mac, Isbet cubran a Kim. Cierren el circulo que no salgan- ordeno Mikey. Kim salio del circulo, Isbet y Mac se juntaron y cerraron el circulo lo volvieron más cerrado.

Hubo un sonido y una luz se deprendio desde atrás, Mikey supo que era Kim pero no podia mirarla debía concentrarse, un error podria costarle caro.

De repente las armas de los jinetes se iluminaron y se alzaron en el aire, Mikey supo lo que Kim hacia estaba utilizando su magia para manejar las armas y hacer que los jinetes se retiraran.

Funciono.

Los jinetes miraron asustados,muchos buscaron salidas aleatoreas pero estaban encerrados, el que había sido el lider grito

-Retrocedan vayan a los tuneles-ordenó el lider. Mikey sonrio al ver que los jinetes retrocedian hacia los tuneles

-Síganlos-ordeno Mikey.

* * *

-No puedo creer que seas tu Eli-dijo Marie

-Lia Mari hace mucho que alguien me dice asi-replico Lia. Había pasado media hora-o eso creía- desde que su grupo había llegado. Al principio Marie no la había reconocido pero Lia si, Marie era igual a May, su cabello rubio y ojos marrones miel. Ella había crecido, su cuerpo había cambiado debido a eso pero en el fondo Lia seguía viendo a la misma niña que había rescatado hacia años, su mirada se había endurecido algo pero seguía siendo muy confiable y en el fondo Lia vio que seguía teniendo miedo, lo entendía.

Miro otra vez a los jinetes en el suelo cuando uno de ellos dijo algo de que se arrepentirian de eso, Marie funcio en ceño.

Cuando habían llegado al punto de reunión Lia se había reunido con Marie. Le había tomado unos cuantos minutos en entender quien era Lia, les habían explicado que cuando habían llegado esos soldados los habían tratado de interceptar pero algunos habían bebido y fue fácil capturarlos.

-Callate- gruño Marie al jinete que había hablado-cuando todo acabe no seras nada más que escoria, lo que en realidad no cambiara nada de ti

El jinete gruño pero al ver la mirada dura de Lia cerro la boca, fue entonces que Bloom gruño llamando la atencion de Lia, fue entonces que lo escucho, el sonido de murmullos y pasos desde el tunel que conectaba el soldat.

-Prepárense- ordeno Lia a su grupo- formen filas hagan una barrera que no les permitan salir- El grupo de Lia hizo lo que les ordeno, el otro grupo de Marie hizo lo mismo.

Marie y Lia se mantuvieron delante de los grupos, minutos después Mikey y los demás aparecieron del otro lado, ahora ambos grupos rodeaban la salida del túnel del soldat.

Mikey y Lia cruzaron una mirada, por alguna razon no necesitaban palabras. Mikey asintió y luego la mirada de Lia se poso en sus amigos que asintieron todos menos Rache, por algún motivo no necesitaban hablar para entenderse.

Todo estaba en silencio, Lia miro a los jinetes atados en el suelo e hizo un hechizo para que no hablaran, paso un minutos y los murmullos se hicieron mayores. Mikey apago las luces con un chasquido de dedor. Minutos despues se escucharon pasos y a travez e la oscuridad Lia distinguio las sombras de los jinetes que habían salido del tunel

-Parece que los despistamos-dijo uno de ellos.

-Piensalo otra vez-sisieo Lia, Mikey volvio a encender las luces, unos veinte jinetes de la muerte se hicieron visibles, algunos se tambaleaban y apestaban a alcohol.

Uno de ellos, el líder- supuso Lia- intento retroceder pero Mat estaba más cerca y con un simple hechizo sello la salida del tunel.

-Rindanse-dijo Marie- Como segunda hija de Clarisa y Aran Kolbenco, segunda princesa de Selesia rindanse y tendran misericordia

Los jinetes miraron a todos lados buscando una salida pero no había ninguna. Los esker ylos chicos eran fuertes, preparados y más despiertos que ellos aun si habían pasado la noche en vela.

Los jinetes se rindieron, Los esker los arrastraron lejos unos de otros y les quitaron todo lo que podia ser peligroso y les pusieron cadenas que evitaban que pudieran utilizar magia. Todos se dirigieron hacia la salida y caminaron hacia la catedral donde May y los otros esker se habían encargado de los jinetes que quedaban.

Lia miro lo que había sido el jardin de los fuegos de la luna, detras de ella se había alzado un clamor de alegria, Lia sintio la mano de alguien en su hombro

-Lo logramos-dijo Adrian sonriendo y con la voz temblando-Liberamos a la ciudad

Lia sonrio y sintio los primeros rayos del sol iluminando el cielo y el calor en su rostro, se volvio hacia Adrian quien le sonrio de manera sincera y ella le devolvio la sonrisa.

Lo habían logrado.

Habian liberado la ciudad

* * *

Keyla: hasta aca el episodio perdon por la tardanza

Mikey: Perdonenla estuvo muuucho tiempo escribiendo este cap

Keyla mira a Mikey espantada

Keyla: Ahh ¿Qué haces aca?

Mikey: Que mala solo vine a ayudarte ademas queria saber que pasaba

Keyla se rie y abraza a Mikey

Keyla: Gracias. Bueno dentro de poco volvere a subir capitulos más seguido si el tiempo me lo permite

Mikey: Tambien acuerdense que ella acepta cualquier comentario o reviews. Como se le diga

Keyla abraza a Mikey con un brazo y sonrie

Keyla: Hasta pronto


	15. Festejos, Despedidas y saludos

_13 de Mayo_

 _Han pasado días desde la ultima vez que he escrito, han pasado tantas cosas que no se por donde empezar._

 _Hemos llegado Selesia, el viaje fue agotador pero fue mejor de lo que sentí cuando llegamos a la cuidad, en verdad no era esta la forma en la que habria querido volver._

 _Me alegra decir que hemos liberado a la ciudad. No fue fácil, debo admitirlo, pero es lo que teníamos que hacer. Odio el tener que venir en esta forma, lo odio demasiado._

 _Por otro lado me resulta tan extraño volver, todos a los que conocía no me han reconocido, eso significa que he cambiado. Siendo sincera no se si es algo bueno o malo pero soy yo así que opto por lo neutro._

 _He obtenido informacion sobre mi familia biologica, solo espero no encontrarmela en estos momentos, no es que les siga temiendo pero temo por mis amigos, me resulta tan extraño el volver a ver a los demas, una parte de mi siente la nostalgia, la otra en cambio simplemente los ve como recuerdos._

 _Tampoco puedo sacarme de la mente lo que Mikey me dijo hace unos días sobre su familia. Me parece tan injusto, no puedo opinar demasiado sobre su familia ya que no los conozco pero conozco de dolor y eso es lo que puedo ver en la mirada de Mikey cuando el habla de su familia y puedo sentir que es verdadero. No me gusta hablar de lo que no se pero...me parece que la familia de Mikey ha dado por sentado que el siempre puede sonreír o de que siempre actúa de una forma determinada como si fuese algún mensaje pre determinado... Pero como dije no puedo opinar de lo que no se._

 _Pasando a otros temas me he reencontrado con May, Marie y Claire están cambiadas pero iguales en el fondo solo que Claire es algo más despistada y eso que creía que era imposible._

 _He estado durante dos días ayudando a la reconstrucción de Selesia, es tan triste ver a la ciudad de esta manera. De cualquier forma debo ser fuerte y no derrumbarme, igualmente me duele todo el cuerpo May me obligo a levantar unas cuantas piedras gigantes con mi magia veré la forma de vengarme en algun momento. Es extraño cuando me fui era apenas una niña que controlaba la magia de manera tonta ahora soy una chica de 15 años que es una diosa que carga con responsabilidades gigantescas, pero lo bueno es que tengo amigos que me ayudan y hacen que no me sienta sola._

 _Estoy mirando el paisaje. Hoy en la noche se hará una fiesta en honor a que logramos liberar la ciudad, los chicos y yo hemos hablado y ya lo decidimos les diremos quienes somos a los demás cuando nos vayamos pero seré yo,la que salio sorteada, para decírselo pero se lo tendré que decir_ **Y** _demostrar._

 _No tengo idea de como hacerlo._

 _Ya me las arreglaré luego pero ahora debo volver con los demás antes de que quieran matarme veré si vuelvo a escribir pronto_

* * *

Mikey se limpio las gotas de sudor de la frente, había estado las ultimas dos horas levantando escombros y estaba agotado y cansado. Se había quitado la camisa y el sol le daba de lleno en la espalda y los abdominales marcados.

-Con esto terminamos esta zona- dijo Mac- Hasta aquí nuestro trabajo volvamos los demas ya habran terminado

Mikey miró a su amigo, estaba igual que el sudado y sucio de tantos escombros que habíanen esa zona que el cabello negro se le había pegado en las cienes como la tinta y sus ojos carmesí estaban cansados.

-Bien ahora solo volvamos- respondió Mikey mientras tomaba su camisa, iba vestido con botas negras y pantalones negros- Me pregunto si Lia ya le habra contado la verdad a los demás- pensó en voz alta mientras Mac y él volvían por las calles reconstruidas, habían pasado ya dos días que habían recuperado la ciudad y durante ese tiempo habían ayudado en la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

Ellos ya se habían encargado de las partes más pesadas de la reconstrucción y partirían hacia la capital en la mañana.

-Pues cuando nos fuimos ella ya les había pedido unos minutos a solas así que rezemos por que lo haya hecho-respondió Mac, era cierto, Mac y él habían salido para terminar en la zona oeste de la ciudad cuando Lia había pedido hablar con May y sus hermanas a solas tambien había pedido que Adrian y Rache asistieran. Pero Mikey estaba nervioso y no era para menos, contarles quienes eran era un riesgo pero era necesario que supieran la verdad.

Mikey miro el cielo, estaba totalmente despejado y el sol golpeaba, debian hacer unos 27°

-Dios que calor- se quejo Mikey mientras se limpiaba el sudor – Me hace extrañar el invierno-

-Podria ser peor-replico Mac- Oye ¿Te han seguido llamando?-pregunto

Mikey suspiro, Mac y los demas ya sabían de las llamadas de Abril y Casey, se habían enterado cuando el día anterior cuando el telefono de Mikey había sonado y para hacerle una broma Karen le tomo el telefono pero lo hizo cuando la llamada fue al buzon de voz y luego de eso tuvo que contarles la verdad.

-Por ahora no- miro la hora y suspiró- Pero creo que empezaran a las seis

-¿No deberias contestarles? Al menos para que dejen de molestar- aconsejo Mac

-No lo hare. Ya bastante con lo que pasa ahora no quiero ni oirlos, hace más de un año que ni se preocuparon por saber si estaba bien o no...Ademas...ya bastante con lo que tenemos en manos ahora. Una batalla a la vez Mac-replico Mikey

-Supengo que tienes razon pero no esperes que se solucione solo

-Nunca nada lo hizo

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al palacio se encontraron con un tumulto de personas entrando y saliendo del palacio con comida y bebidas de todo tipo. Algunas personas ya habían vuelto a sus hogares y otros abrazaban a sus familias.

Una mujer vio a Mikey y Mac y fue corriendo hacia ellos dándoles las gracias.

-Gracias, ustedes salvaron a mis hijos-dijo la mujer- Gracias a los dioses que han venido.

Mikey y Mac le dijeron que no era necesario y la mujer les beso la mano y apelo a los dioses para que los favorecieran, luego se fue.

Mikey y Mac decidieron que entrar por las ventanas era lo mejor. Mikey trepo con agilidad mientras que Mac simplemente volo y llego antes que él

-¿No es más facil que vueles?-pregunto una vez que Mikey entro por la ventana

-Prefiero mantener mis habilidades ninja-respondió Mikey y se paso las manos por el sudado cabello dorado-¿Vamos a los dormitorios? Quiero un baño

Mac rio y Mikey le saco la lengua, se escucharon pasos por el pasillo ambos jovenes se volvieron para ver a Lia, Adrian, Rache y May llendo por el pasillo, May, Lia y Rache hablaban animadamente mientras que Adrian simplemente tenia la mirada fija en Lia, ella llevaba glamour comun de cuando habían llegado, llevaba sus legins negros y una remera sin mangas azul, el cabello recogido en un rodete, May llevaba un vestido color verde agua con detalles dorados, Rache llevaba llevaba pantalon azul y una remera corta blanca.

Al ver a los chicos Lia rió

-Bueno esto no se ve todos los días-bromeo Lia-¿Si saben que hay mujeres sensibles aquí?

Mac se rió

-Yo no te calificaria como una mujer sensible-replico Mac

-No lo decia por mi- dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia unas damas que pasaban y con un movimiento sigiloso a May y Rache- Ademas dejame decirte que el día que yo sea sensible con los encantos de los hombres será el día que tú _**no**_ seas sensibles con el de una mujer-replico

-Bien jugado-admitio Mikey dandole un golpa en la nuca- Ven Pyn vamos a darnos un baño- Miro a May e hizo una pequeña inclincion de cabeza- Su majestad

Mikey arrastro a Mac a los saunas del palacio, una vez que estuvieron solor Mikey se partio de la risa

-No te rias-dijo Mac una vez que entro en las tibias aguas relajantes-No es divertido

-No, es hilarante-replico Mikey una vez que paro de reir- Admitelo que Lia te la hizo buena

-Bueno la verdad es que no esperaba verlos-admitio Mac- Dios que hermosa que esta el agua

-Eso es indiscutible-se unio Mikey-¿Por cierto sabes que te pondras para el festejo de esta noche?

* * *

Los ultimos rayos del día se posaban con delicadeza en la ventana de la habitación de Lia. Desde allí se podía apreciar la ciudad y sus reconstrucciones, Lia se pregunto cuando todo había dado un giro de 360°. Aunque ese mundo no había tenido una paz plena no había sido cuando ella se había ido, nunca penso que todo aquello podria suceder otra vez.

Al parecer la gente no terminaba de aprender de sus errores, solo podía esperar que las personas nunca llegaran a enterarse de la arraigada oscuridad que había en ese mundo.

Golpearon suavemente la puerta, Lia se dio vuelta y bajo del borde de la ventana, Había estado sentada en el afeizar de la ventana, si alguien la encontraba allí podria pensar algo equivocado.

-Pase-dijo, May entro en la habitación, llevaba un vestido largo verde marino con una tiara de oro y zafiros y una capa del mismo color

-May-dijo sorprendida- ¿Que sucede? ¿No deberias estar con tus hermanas?

-Hola...Lia-saludo y cerro la puerta detras de ella, su cabello estaba peinado en una elegante trenza y el resto le caia por los hombros- No sé...No sé como hablarte-rio nerviosa-Nunca supe como hablar con una diosa

-Hablame como siempre el que sea diosa no me convierte en otra persona- respondió Lia sonriendole- Solo tengo más responsabilidades eso es todo

May sonrio

-He estado hablando con los contactos de la resistencia en Eria, estaran atentos a su llegada pero no han podido decirme quien lo recibirá- Busco un pergamino por entre las mangas de su vestido y se lo entrego a Lia-Esto es lo que necesitaran es todo lo que pudieron darme

Lia lo examino y luego lo cerro y lo guardo dentro de su bolsa y luego la volvio a cerrar

-Ya es mucho. Gracias-respondió Lia- En verdad gracias, espero que esto acabe pronto por el bien de todos

-No, soy yo la que esta agradecida-replico May-Sin ti y tus amigos mi pueblo hubiera seguido sufriendo tambien te debo un disculpa

-¿Una disculpa?

-Por lo que paso cuando te fuiste-respondió May mientras se dirigio a la ventana-Siento la forma en la que te trate, salvaste a mis hermanas y a mi pueblo dos veces y nunca te di las gracias- La miro-Te ves tan diferente. No eres la misma niña que estuvo aquí, Dios pareces otra persona totalmente diferente

-May...Tienes razon en que no soy la misma. Han pasado demasiadas cosas - Lia se acerco a la ventana y sintio el aire del atardecer-Pero gracias por disculparte en verdad eres la primera que lo ha hecho-Miro a May- Y tienes razon cuando dices que soy una persona totalmente diferente a lo que era antes, cambie porque tuve que hacer más fuerte y no derrumbarme con facilidad. Ser yo no es facil-Le dedico una sonrisa-Aprecia lo que tienes-le aconsejo

-Lo hare-respondió May-Venia a decirte que los invitados ya estan llegando quizas quieras bajar en un rato

Lia le sonrió

-Lo haré

* * *

Mikey miro entre la multitud de gente que había en el palacio. El sol ya había bajado y las primeras estrellas ya se hacían visibles en el manto negro, los jardines estaban decorados con puestos donde se daba comida y juegos para los niños, algunos corrían sonrientes jugando.

-Vaya pense que no iba a encontrar a nadie-dijo la voz de Rache detras de él, se volteó para verla, llevaba una remera manga larga rosa pastel con las mangas de encaje, pantalon azul oscuro y unas botas urbanas de color marron oscuro-Te ves bien

Mikey se miró, llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color que las de Rache

-Gracias tu también-respondió y le tendió el brazo y ella se lo tomo-Vamos mi lady a divertirnos por una noche.

* * *

Abril miro su teléfono cuando volvió a enviarla al buzón de voz de Mikey habían pasado dos meses desde que Mikey había desaparecido o que se habían dado cuenta de su desaparición, ella sentía un nudo de culpa en el estomago y no podía dormir bien, tenia sueños extraños y sin sentido casi todo el tiempo.

Camino hacia la ventana y observo la ciudad con aspecto taciturno, el sol comenzaba a dar los ultimos rayos del día.

Se pregunto si Mikey estaria bien.

Suspiro y trato de conseguir algo de descanso mañana tendría un examen y tenia que tratar de dormir algo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente. Mikey ajusto la montura de su caballo, apenas había salido el sol pero ellos tenian que irse rapido con mucha suerte y andando casi de tiron llegarían a Eria, en dos dias.

Los demas ya estaban preparados solo estaban esperando a May para que los despidiera, May aparecio con sus hermanas en el humbral de la arcada que era la puerta del palacio, todo el pueblo estaba reunido para despedirlos, las tres vestian como la realeza

-Como reina de Selesia les doy las gracias en nombre de mi pueblo y en nombre de mi familia por habernos ayudado-dijo May-Que la diosa este con ustedes

-Gracias su majestad- dijeron todos en unisono y el clamor se alzo entre la multitud.

Y así, aclamados y rodeados del amor de todo un pueblo Mikey y sus amigos comenzaron el viaje hacia Eria.

* * *

La noche ya había caído otra vez, la ciudad de Nueva York ya era, oficialmente, un congelador. Abril estaba con la calefaccion a todo lo que daba, el clima era horriblemente frió.

Estaba viendo una pelicula mala en la television para distraerse, estaba por apagarla e irse a dormir.

Estaba

Unos golpes suaves en la ventana le hicieron girar la cabeza bruscamente y los vio, tres tortugas mutantes y una rata saludando. Corrio hacia la ventana y la abrio de par en par ignorando el frio viento que entro en la habitacion

-Hola Abril es bueno verte otra vez-dijo Donnie


	16. Llegadas y un viaje

La noche de Nueva York era helada.

Donnie no recordaba que hiciese tanto frio cuando se fueron, el invierno del año pasado.

-Vaya no recordaba tanto frío- dijo Raph. Habían vuelto de Japon en un barco de carga y aunque adentro no era un lugar cálido, lo era más que el exterior.

-Bueno ahora que estamos de regreso-dijo Donnie-¿Por qué no pasamos a saludar a Abril? Su casa esta de camino a la guarida-

Splinter penso unos minutos antes de responder

-Muy bien no veo el problema-respondió.

Así se desviaron a la casa de Abril, todos se puesieron en el balcon de la ventana. Abril estaba mirando una pelicula, Donnie golpeo suavemente la ventana.

Abril movio la cabeza hacia ellos y abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se precipito a la ventana, abriendola de par en par.

-Hola Abril es bueno verte de nuevo-saludo Donnie

-¿Podemos pasar? Me muero de frio- dijo Raph, Abril sacudió levemente la cabeza como para despejarla

-Si pasen-dijo moviéndose para dejarlos pasar.

* * *

Cabalgaron. La lluvia golpeaba sus capas, sus caballos y el suelo.

Detrás de ellos quedaba Selesia, delante una lluvia chocaba contra ellos y ya comenzaban a entrar a territorios de Eria.

Había pasado ya un día desde que habían dejado la ciudad, apenas habían parado para comer y dormir, la mañana del segundo día una fuerte tormenta los había atrapado a mitad de camino, como no podian perder tiempo habían decidido seguir hasta el anochecer.

-¿Como vas?-Pregunto Mikey a Kim quien parecia no estar del todo bien

-Bien solo...Tenemos que cambiar el rumbo-dijo alto deteniendose

-Este es el camino más rapido para llegar a Eria-replico Adrian deteniendo su caballo

-Si seguimos por este camino el rio se desvordará mañana y nos quedarmos atrapados-explico Kim-Tenemos que ir por el bosque de la montaña

-Así tardaremos un día más-Dijo Mikey, había estudiado un mapa de Allesia y había tres caminos para llegar a Eria, el camino normal, pasando por los caminos oficiales que llegaban directamente a la ciudad, el segundo, al que se dirigian, era pasando dos rios que si revalsaban los atraparian si no llegaban al segundo rio rapido. Lo cual era casi imposible en sus condiciones ya que los dos rios estaban a kilometros uno del otro. El tercero era pasando los bosques al pie de una montaña.

Quizas tardaran más pero si el rio revalsava como decia Kim podia ser mucho peor

-Tenemos que ir por el pie de la montaña- completo Mikey

-Pero...-se quejo Mac

-Kim tiene razon si las lluvias contiuan de esta manera el rio no tardara en revalsar y podriamos quedar atrapados entre ambos rios- lo corto Lia-Nuevo plan cabalgemos sin descanzo hasta el pie de la montaña con mucha suerte llegaremos antes del anochecer

-Muy bien vamos- acepto Adrian. Todos dieron una vuelta y volvieron a emprender el viaje.

Hacia las montañas.

Hacia Eria.

* * *

-Okey-dijo Raph desplomándose en el sillón de Abril-Es bueno ver que este lugar no ha cambiado en absoluto-

Abril cerro la ventana, se quedo allí por un segundo escuchando el viento chogando contra la ventana. No sabía que decirles, ni siquiera podia mirarlos a los ojos.

-Sientense- dijo en voz monotoma. Todos parecieron sorprendidos pero Abril no sabía de que otro modo hablarles despues de casi dos años de no saber nada de ellos, cuando se fueron sin siquiera despedirse

Cuando Mikey había desaparecido hacia solo Dios sabía cuanto tiempo y Abril no tenia ni idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado.

-Les traer algo de beber-dijo esquivando todas las miradas de preocupación de la familia Hamato mientras iba a la cocina.

* * *

La lluvia hacia que a Mikey se le dificultaba manejar a Gali.

Los truenos ya comenzaban a retumbar en el cielo y su caballo ya se comenzaba a tensar, Mikey también estaba tenso, la lluvia ya había parado cerca de la tarde pero el cielo seguía teñido de un color gris oscuro, que se iba oscureciendo cada vez más en señal de que el anochecer estaba acercándose y aun faltaba al menos otras dos horas para al menos llegar al inicio del bosque.

-Vamos a todo galope desde aquí-dijo Karen cuando un gran rayo ilumino el cielo gris-Es muy abierto aquí y aun faltan dos horas para llegar al bosque con suerte llegaremos a encontrar refugio antes de que la tormenta se vuelva a largar

-A todo galope chicos-dijo Lia mientras le daba un firme y decidido golpe en los costados de su yegua y empezaba a ir a todo galope.

Mikey resoplo y todos siguieron a Lia a todo galope.

* * *

-Tomen-dijo Abril sirviendo las cinco tazas humeantes de chocolate caliente que toda la familia tomo con un coro debil de "gracias."

-Entonces ….Abril- dijo nervioso Donnie-¿Que hay de nuevo?

-No lo sé dejame revisar han pasado casi dos años desde que se fueron-comenzo a enumerar, algo de enojo estaba dentro de ella, hacía ellos por haberse ido sin decir nada, hacia ella misma por no haber podido decirle "lo siento" a Mikey, sacudio la cabeza-Lo siento se que no deberia hablarles así

-Abril-comenzo Leo-¿Que sucede? ¿Por que no nos miras directamente?

-¿No han ido a la guarida?-pregunto Abril alzando la vista de su taza

-No apenas acabamos de llegar-respondió Raph- ¿Que sucede?

-Creo que es mejor decirselos-murmuro para sus adentros- E...Es sobre Mikey

-Ah si. Me pregunto como lo habra pasado el cabeza de chorlito sin nosotros- dijo Raph

-Bueno lo veremos luego...-comenzo Leo

-No. No lo haran- lo corto Abril secamente, apretaba el puño tan fuerte que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos, todos la miraron ya con evidente preocupación

-¿De que hablas Abril?-pregunto Leo, Abril pudo notar la nota de preocupación de su voz por debajo de la firmeza

-E...Esto no es facil así que tienen que ser fuertes-comenzo Abril y se sento en una silla, apartada de la familia, sentia como si no pudiese estar cerca de ellos. Como si ella fuera una cosa completamente diferente a ellos y no pudiese ni estar cerca de ellos

-Mikey...Él...Desapareció-dijo Abril

* * *

Splinter sintió el corazón latiendole en los oídos.

Había llegado a Nueva York con sus hijos y había estado contento de volver a su hijo más joven.

Ahora todo parecia desmoronarse.

Ni bien Abril pronuncio esas palabras una parte de él quiso creer que no fuesen verdad, que fuese una travesura de Miguel Ángel. Pero otra parte de él sabía que eran verdad, que su hijo había desaparecido.

-¿Como que Desparecido?-exclamo Raph- ¿Desde cuando?

-Hace cosa de unos 7 meses-respondió Abril- O al menos desde que Casey y yo nos enteramos

-¿Desde que Casey y tu se enteraron?-repitio Leo- ¿De que hablas?

Abril explico

-Luego de que se fueran, casi como unos dos meses despues dejamos de visitar a Mikey. Estabamos ocupados con la escuela y un monton de cosas. Hace 7 meses nos pudimos liberar de todo, llamamos a Mikey pero no contestaba. Al principio creiamos que era porque estaba enfadado con nosotros y no queria vernos pero conforme pasaban las semanas nos preocupamos, así que un día fuímos a la guarida-inspiro lentamente como si tratara de calmarse-No había nadie, parecia que Mikey simplemente se había desvanecido, lo buscamos, lo llamamos pero simplemente, se esfumo. Parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra-Los miro y Splinter vio que los ojos le brillaban, conteniendo las lagrimas

-En verdad lo siento-dijo Abril. Splinter dejo la taza a medio terminar en la mesa que tenia en frente y se levantó

-Vamos hijos mios tenemos que volver a nuestro hogar- fue todo lo que dijo y necesito decir, se despidieron debilmente de Abril y empredieron el viaje otra vez.

A la guarida

A casa

* * *

Mikey echo la madera a la fogata escuchando del crujir de la madera bajo el fuego.

Afuera el viento corría como si hubiese un huracán. Habían llegado a tiempo al bosque y de milagro habían encontrado el refugio.

Una cueva que los protegia del viento y la lluvia. Por suerte tenian lo suficiente para la noche.

Rache y Kim habían bloquedo un poco la entrada/salida de la cueva para que los vientos no entraran en la cueva, Mikey se dió cuenta de lo cambiante del clima en ese mundo, habían pasado del calor al frio en casi un instante.

Ahora estaban todos dormidos, Mac y sus hermanas estaban acurrucados del otro lado del fuego, envueltos en una manta. Kim y Zeth en otro. Adrian y Karen estaban durmiendo a pata suelta en otro lugar.

A su lado estaba Rache, quien todavía no se había dormido, Lia estaba abrigando a los caballos.

Mikey observó el fuego como si quisiese que este le respondiera todas sus preguntas o como si mirara algo.

O alguien

Sintio la mano de Rache en su hombro, se giro para verla, sus ojos verde esmeralda le hicieron recordar por un instante a los ojos de Raph, solo que los ojos de Rache eran algo más calidos, su cabello blanco como la nieve parecia rubio platinado bajo la luz anaranjada del fuego

-Oye ¿estas bien?-pregunto

-Si solo...Estoy contemplativo-respondió Mikey en voz baja, en ese momento Lia apareció, sus ojos, aun detras del glamour, lucian cansados y su cabello "negro" estaba alborotado como si se hubiese pasado la mano varias veces.-Hola. Toma-dijo tendiendole una manta a Lia, Rache miro a Lia con preocupación, como si fuesen amigas desde hacia tiempo

-¿Los caballos estan abrigados?-pregunto Rache

-Si no me preguntes por qué tarde-respondió Lia mientras se sentaba al lado de Rache y se envolvia con la manta y se recostaba en la pared-¿Que contemplas?-le pregunto a Mikey

-Estaba pensando en mi familia-respondió Mikey, suspiro lentamente- No te preocupes ya se le conte- dijo mirando a Rache y a Lia- Les deje una nota a mi familia

Lia y Rache intercambiaron un mirada

-¿Les..les has dicho algo?-pregunto Lia

-No...solo escribi lo que sentía-respondió Mikey-Ya no me importa lo que ellos piensen de mi pero ….me siento mejor sabiendo que al menos dije algo cercano a una despedida

-No será una despedida-dijo Rache- pero...No creo que el no hablarles otra vez sirva, te lastimará Mikey quieras o no son tu familia. Creeme cuando te digo que es mejor arreglar las cosas antes de que sea tarde

-Rache tiene razon-se unio Lia- Pase lo que pase no será un final Mikey y es mejor hablar antes de que sea tarde

Mikey sonrio cansado, su cuerpo estaba rendido y sabía que el de las chicas tambien estaban igual y aun así estaban animandolo

-Vamos a dormir- dijo- cotorras

-Bobo-respondieron las chicas a coro antes de dormirse. Los sonidos de la madera crujiendo, el calor y la luz del fuego acunaron a Mikey y él se dejó llevar por el cansancio al reino de los sueños.

* * *

El aire era estancado y frío.

Lo unico que iluminaba la guarida era el juego arcade, con el de sonido del juego resonaba en las frias y oscuras paredes.

Había algo en ese ambiente tan solitario y frio que hizo que Leo se estremeciera. Quizas fueran los fantasmas de los recuerdos silenciosos de la guarida o las frias y solitarias paredes que hacian parecer la guarida pequeña y asfixiante.

¿Asi era como su hermano pequeño se había sentido durante casi dos años?

Leo no recordaba ni reconocia aquel silencio frio y aquella luz solitaria de la guarida cuando se habían ido.

Splinter se alejo diciendo que prepararia la cena. Ya eran las 22:00. Era temprano para ellos.

Donnie dijo que iria a ver su laboratorio y no dijo nada más, Raph simplemente se dirigio al saco de boxeo y comenzo a golpearlo fuerte.

Leo se quedo por un momento allí, quieto, escuchando a su familia moverse por la guarida, los golpes de Rafa contra su saco, Donnie moviendose en su laboratorio y el maestro Splinter moviendose en la cocina...

Inspiro fuerte y comenzo a caminar, sentia las piernas entumecidas por el frio, el corazon latiendole dolorosamente en el pecho pero aun sabiendo que le doleria camino hacía la habitación.

La habitación de Mikey


	17. Ave atque vale

La mañana siguiente la tormenta aún no había parado pero ya no parecía que un huracán estuviera en la zona.

Mikey estaba sobre Gali, Klunk estaba oculto en su capa para evitar mojarse. Miro el camino, el suelo se había convertido en un lago de lodo y ramas caidas, los arboles eran grandes y los troncos eran bastantes gruesos, parecia que, si pusieran una puerta, perfectamente serviria como casa de los siete enanos de Blanca Nieves.

Rache iba frente a el, tenia la capa azul encima, cubriendola de la llovizna, sus ojos esmeralda estaban fijos en el camino. Mikey recordó el festejo en Selesia y sintio que se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿No seria mejor ir un poco más rápido?-pregunto Adrian, claramente irritado de que no pudieran ir más rápido. En realidad todos lo estaban, el tiempo era algo con lo que no contaban pero no podían ir más rápido, la densidad de los arboles los ralentizaba ya de por si y ni hablar del lodo y las ramas caídas.

Antes de que nadie pudiera replicar un fuerte sonido resonó en el bosque, débil, como algo que se quebraba, pero nadie dijo nada por temor de que fueran repudiados o Nitheres peligrosas que habitaban en la montaña y en sus alrededores, simplemente apresuraron el paso.

Y Mikey se quedo sin aliento.

Habían subido para evitar que los siguieran fácilmente. Los arboles ya no eran tantos y se podía ver a la lejanía. Más allá, a unos 1.000 m aproximadamente, los dos ríos se podían distinguir desde allí, el sonido de antes se repitió débil pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escucharan y se dieron cuenta que provenía de los ríos. La fuerza con la que se desbordaban era tan fuerte que se podía escuchar incluso desde allí.

-Los rios se estan desvordando-dijo Lia mirando al horizonte-Las lluvias deberion ser demasiado para ambos rios

Mikey siguio su mirada y se enfoco en los ríos como le había enseñado el Padre Santiago y pudo verlos. Ambos ríos devorando todo lo que el agua tocaba.

-Tenemos que seguir-dijo Rache- Desde aquí ya podemos cabalgar algo más rápido pero tengan cuidado el terreno puede ser traicionero

* * *

La habitación estaba ordenada.

Las cajas de pizza y comics que alguna vez habian estado en el suelo ya no estaban, había comics y figuras de accion en la repisa, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha como si nadie la hubiese usado.

Una fina capa de polvo cubria la repisa la madera del respaldo de la cama de Mikey. Leo sintio como un nudo doloroso se le formaba en la garganta, recordaba esa habitación llena de vida, aun cuando estaba desordenada, recordaba a Mikey leyendo comics, preparando bromas y sonriendo.

Y la habitación que tenia enfrente no se parecia en nada a la de su hermanito

Con un nudo en la garanta entró en la habitación, se sento en la cama y puso una mano en la almohada y cerro los ojos .

Queria ver a Mikey, necesitaba decirle cuanto sentia lo que le habían dicho cuando se fueron, que lo amaba.

Necesitaba encontrarlo.

-Leonardo-lo llamo su padre desde la puerta- La cena esta lista-

Leo no quería ni podía comer pero no habían comido nada desde casi el principio del día y sabía que si no comía algo se arrepentiria, cuando salieran a buscar a Mikey.

-Hai sensei- respondió Leo, saliendo rapidamente de la habitación y sin poder mirar a su padre.

Si Leo hubiese mirado atrás hubiese visto a Splinter agacharse y recoger una horquilla de una flor violeta del suelo.

* * *

-Nos vemos después- se despidieron sus hijos, antes de salir corriendo fuera de la guarida.

Splinter se quedo mirando la salida un momento antes de encaminarse al dojo. Una vez que estuvo allí saco la horquillaque había encontrado en la habitacion de Miguel Ángel.

Claramente era de una mujer, alguien había estado en la guarida. Una mujer.

En un principio había pensado que era de Abril y se le había caído cuando había venido a la guarida pero Splinter nunca había visto a Abril con horquillas, debía ser de alguien más.

Acerco un poco más la horquilla a su rosto y olfateo, la horquilla había adquirido el frió olor estancado de la habitación de Mikey pero aun quedaba algo del olor del olor original que había tenido la horquilla, agradeció a su olfato el poder captarlo.

Olia a manzana verde y bosque, Lo cual lo dejo el doble de confundido

¿De quien era esa horquilla? ¿Donde estaba Mikey? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Podria Splinter llegar a disculparse con el?

Sacudio la cabeza para despejarla. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas. Splinter no supo si fue por reflejo porque simplemente necesitaba verlo pero fue hacia el altar de su esposa e hija, la gran mayoria de cosas del dojo estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de polvo, al igual que la habitación de Mikey.

Pero el pequeño altar estaba limpio, pero habia algo de polvo en el pero no en la misma forma que las otras cosas, Splinter se dio cuenta que detras de la fotografia había una carta con la letra de Mikey que ponia

 _Sensei._

Splinter dejo la horquilla en la repisa y con el corazon en la garganta tomo la carta

 _Querido Sensei_

 _Se que posiblemente no vayas a leer esta carta. Se que es tonto pero...Me sentire mejor si lo hago._

 _Se que habras notado mi ausencia o que simplemente habras tomado tu más preciada poseción y la habras encontrado o Abril te lo ha dicho._

 _Se que posiblemente no me echen en falta pero aun despues de todo yo si. Son mi familia. Pase lo que pase._

 _Dos años. Por dos años estuve confinado en la guarida, atrapado por los recuerdos y por el doloroso sentimiento de no haber sido suficientemente bueno para nadie...Pero... Ahora se que no tiene que importarme lo que otros crean de mi,_

 _Buenas personas me han echo ver que no debo mostrar algo que no soy, puedo ser cerrado, puedo ser abierto, puedo ser enojon, divertido incluso un cerebrito como Donnie si quiero. Se que soy valioso tal y como soy._

 _Yo ya no estoy allí sensei pero eso no significa que te haya dejado de amar como padre. Puede que tus palabras me hirieran pero no he dejado de amarte padre._

 _Pero aun me duelen tus palabras y la de los chicos, no voy a mentirte. Para ser sincero contigo tengo que serlo conmigo mismo. Duelen y siempre dolerán porque el dolor y sufrimiento de estos dos años no creo que sepas entenderlo._

 _Escribo esto como un adiós o, al menos, algo para dejar en paz las cosas y tener en paz mi consciencia._

 _Tengo cosas que hacer. Responsabilidades. Puede que esta sea la ultima cosa que pueda darte padre._

 _No sé por lo que pasaré, ni si podre salir de esta dura prueba por eso quiero al menos decir un adios._

 _Antes me hubiera parecido fatalista de mi parte decirlo pero puede que la proxima vez que nos veamos no sea en este mundo pero soy optimista y tengo fe así que creo y espero que podamos volver vernos, en algún tiempo._

 _Papá se que nunca fuí el mejor ninja, ni el más fuerte, ni el más inteligente pero se que dí mi mejor esfuerzo y no me arrepiento de lo que he echo._

 _Solo lamento haberte desepcionado papá, siento haber sido una carga para ti y no haber sido el hijo que esperabas_

 _Te echare de menos aun si tu no me extrañaras_

 _Y no te preocupes por decirles a los demas, les he dejado cartas. Por favor no dejes que se desmoronen_

 _Adios padre... Papá._

 _Te amo. Gracias_

 _Atque in perpetuum, patrem , ave atque vale._

 _Mikey_

Splinter sintio que la mano le temblaba cuando termino de leer la carta. Su niño pequeño, su sol, se había ido. Podía estar muerto o herido en este momento y creía que Splinter estaba desepcionado de él.

La culpa lo golpeo en el corazon duramente. Casi dejandolo sin aire, nunca pensó que su hijo había estado sufriendo todo este tiempo solo, se sintio asqueado de si mismo, su hijo pensaba que él no había lo suficientemente bueno para su familia, que no era valioso, que había sido una carga.

Una voz en su interior le decia. _Lo sabías, sabías lo que estaba sufriendo y aun así lo abandonaste_.

-Oh mi Miguel Ángel- lloro y apretó la carta contra su pecho- En verdad lo lamento. Yo también te amo mi hijo. Lo lamento tanto

* * *

Nada. Habían buscado por todos lado y ni rastro de Mikey.

Raph entró en su habitación frustrado de no haber encontrado ni una sola pista de su hermanito, cerro la puerta de un fuerte portazo y se tiro en la cama

-Maldicion Mikey ¿Donde estas?-pregunto a la nada, miro hacia donde estaban sus comics, su habitación no habia cambiado, solo tenia una fina capa de polvo y nada más.

Miro su equipo de musica, lo unico que no tenia tanto polvo. Debajo de él había una carta con la letra de Mikey que decia _Raph_

Raph se apresuro a tomarla y la abrio desesperadamente. Esa era la letra de Mikey, estaba seguro

 _Querido Raph_

 _Se que es probable que si llegas a leer esta carta ya habrá pasado un tiempo no se cuanto pero algo habrá pasado._

 _Ya habrás notado mi ausencia o Abril se los dijo y simplemente pusiste música...Si es que todavia sigues queriéndome entonces tu y los demás habrán salido a buscarme..._

 _Por favor no me busquen, ya no estoy allí en Nueva York. Y no lo estaré por un tiempo._

 _Por dos años tuve que soportar el pensar que me odiabas Raph, se que te molestaba, se que te hacia bromas pero quiero que sepas que siempre intente sacarte una sonrisa._

 _Lamento haberte molestado._

 _Tengo cosas que hacer Raphie y puede que por esas cosas no vuelva a verlos, al menos en este mundo._

 _Es gracioso y poetico en cierto modo, siempre pensé que ustedes me amaban lo suficiente para no pedirme que cambie mi forma de ser pero se lo que el enojo puede hacer y no los culpo._

 _Por dos años me sentí solo, olvidado y sin valor pero ahora gracias a buenas personas se que valgo y que no estoy solo...No mentiré y dire que no fue su culpa pero tampoco dire que soy inocente porque ambos compartimos la culpa. Yo por no haberme mostrado como en verdad soy pero... ustedes tambien porque en vez de hablar conmigo solo me criticaban y eso todavia duele_

 _Y dolerá siempre por que no sabes lo que pase estos dos años._

 _Pero...Quiero que sepas que apesar de eso Te amo hermano, incluso si tu no me amas como hermano._

 _Por favor no peles con Leo porque no estaré allí para calmar las cosas, tambien vigila a Donnie para que no pase todo el dia en el laboratorio._

 _Te echare de menos aun si tu no me extrañaras._

 _Por favor no me busquen porque no me encontraran y aunque duela este podria ser el adios._

 _Adios Raph._

 _Te amo. Gracias_

 _Atque in perpetuum, frater, ave atque vale._

 _Mikey_

Raph se quedo helado su hermanito, su pequeño hermano pensaba que él no lo amaba, que no extrañaria sus sonrisas, sus bromas y su luz.

Miro otra vez la carta

 _Por no haberme mostrado como en verdad soy_

¿Significaba eso que Mikey había ocultado sus sentimientos? O ¿Se referia a algo más?

Raph sintio las calidas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Sintio una ira hacia si mismo por haber echo que Mikey se sintiera de esa forma.

¿Que podían hacer ahora? Mikey lo había escrito ya no estaba en Nueva York pero ¿Donde había ido?

Raph supo que lo averiguarian y traerian a su hermanito de vuelta, aun si eso le costaba la vida.

Con el dolor de saber que su hermano podría estar muerto o herido y pensaba que su familia lo odiaba Raph se recostó y abrazo la carta como si esa carta fuese Mikey y lo estuviera confortando, se entrego a la oscuridad de los sueños

* * *

Leo entro en su habitación, estaba tal cual la dejo hace dos años, solo que con más polvo.

Miro donde el guardaba sus comic, que no tenia la misma cantidad de polvo que el resto de sus cosas. Bajo su comic favorito había una carta.

Leo cerro la puerta de su habitación y encendió la luz, lentamente camino hacia donde estaban sus comics y tomo la carta que decia _Leo_

Con manos temblorosas abrio la carta.

 _Querido Leo_

 _Si estas leyendo esto es que o bien se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia, o que Abril se los dijo o simplemente tomaste tus comic y viste la carta._

 _Se que, si ustedes aun me aman como hermano, me habran salido a buscar._

 _Por favor no me busquen porque ya no estoy en Nueva York._

 _Dos años. Dos años en los que estuve atormentado por la soledad y el sentir que no era bueno en nada, que había sido una carga y nunca había sido amado por mi familia._

 _Pero... Ahora se que no es cierto, se que soy amado, que no soy una carga y todo se lo debo a buenas personas que me ayudaron a ver que no estoy solo y que soy valioso aun si nadie más lo cree._

 _Siempre me pregunte por qué no podía tener una concentración como la tuya Leo, porque ahora sé el por qué._

 _Porque no somos iguales y tu te concentras en otras cosas diferentes a las que yo me concentro y ahora entiendo que cada uno es como es por derecho._

 _Quiero que sepas Leo que aun te amo hermano, incluso aunque creas que soy un inútil débil pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo creo que ustedes son los mejores hermanos que pude pedir, incluso aunque me odien._

 _Seré sincero con ustedes, estoy enojado, dolido por lo que dijeron y por estos dos años he estado sufriendo, no creo que puedas entenderlo._

 _Tengo cosas que hacer Leo y puede que no volvamos a vernos en este mundo. Tengo miedo no voy a mentir pero se que todo saldrá bien. Tengo fe._

 _Pero puede que este sea nuestro adios. O al menos de mi parte._

 _Leo eres un gran lider y hermano. No olvides que todo el mundo tiene defectos y derecho a equivocarse pero la grandesa de un lider es en aceptar sus errores._

 _Por favor no pelees con Raph porque no estaré allí para calmar las cosas, tambien vigila a Donnie para que no pase todo el dia en el laboratorio_

 _Te echare de menos aun si tu no me extrañaras_

 _Adios Leo_

 _Te amo. Gracias_

 _Atque in perpetuum, frater, ave atque vale._

 _Mikey_

Leo sintio como caia de rodillas con la carta en las manos y las calidas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas a traves de la mascara.

Su hermanito pensaba que el lo creia un inutil y debil y aun así lo aconsejo y le dijo que lo seguia amando.

Sentia como las paredes parecian burlarse de su sufrimiento. ¿De ese dolor hablaba Mikey que había pasado en esos dos años? Queria encontrar a Mikey decirle que lo amaba y abrazarlo fuerte, pero ¿de que serviria buscarlo? Mikey había escrito que no estaba en Nueva York ¿Donde podria estar? Mikey nunca había salido de Nueva York.

Leo se levantó del piso y se limpio las lagrimas. No importaba si les tomaba una eternidad iban a encontrar a Mikey y a traerlo de regreso

* * *

Donnie entro en su habitación, todo seguía igual solo que polvoriento, miro su escritorio en el, detrás de su computadora había una carta.

Donnie cerro la puerta, fue hacia su escritorio y tomo la carta. La cual tenia escrito _Donnie_ con la conocida letra de Mikey.

 _Querido Donnie_

 _Si estas leyendo habrás despegado tus ojos de la computadora o Abril te lo habrá dicho o ya habrás notado mi ausencia._

 _Se que ustedes se fueron para entrenar, muy posible a Japon porque es casi predecible pero puede que me equivoque._

 _Desearia poder decir que estos dos años pasaron volando. Ojala pudiera decirlo pero estos dos años fueron dolorosos._

 _Me sentí atrapado entre los recuerdos de que nunca fui bueno, util y querido en la familia, no sé siguen amándome como hermano e hijo._

 _Pero a pesar de todo, aun si tu no me consideras tu hermano yo si._

 _Buenas personas me hicieron ver que puedo ser valioso por mi cuenta, a dejarme llevar, a no ocultar como actuó o preocuparme por lo que piensen otros._

 _Voy a ser honesto Donnie ya no estoy en Nueva York y puede que no vuelva._

 _Tengo cosas que hacer, puede que la proxima vez que nos veamos no sea en este mundo._

 _No voy a mentirte que me duele la forma en la que ustedes piensan de mi y se que siempre dolera._

 _Pero aun así quiero decirte que apesar de eso te amo hermano, incluso aunque me oides yo no puedo odiarlos pero admitire que estoy enojado pero no quiere decir que no los ame._

 _Adios Donnie_

 _Te amo. Gracias_

 _Por favor vigila a Raph y Leo para que no peleen demasiado se que no me haran demasiado caso y no pases demasiado tiempo en tu laboratorio._

 _Te echare de menos aun si tu no me extrañaras_

 _Atque in perpetuum, frater, ave atque vale._

 _Mikey_

Donnie se quedo helado y miraba la carta con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas hacia el suelo. Su hermano pequeño pensaba que él lo oidaba.

Donnie sentia que el corazon se la partia en miles de pedazos al pensar en lo que había sentido Mikey de pensar que su familia no lo amaba que lo odiaba ¿Como podía Donnie sentirse cuando su hermano pequeño

 _estoy enojado pero no quiere decir que no los ame._

-Mikey-lloro Donnie- Lo lamento, en verdad que lo lamento- Donnie se llevo la carta al pecho y se recosto en la cama con las lagrimas cayendo a su almohada.

Y se quedo dormido con tres palabras resonandoles en la mente

A _ve atque vale._


	18. Problemas y respuestas

El camino era molesto para Mikey.

Gali tenia que pisar con cuidado con cada piedra que pasaban ya que había riesgo de derrumbe por las lluvias.

Miro agotado el paisaje, llevaban la mayor parte del día encima del caballo con la lluvia dificultaba el paso.

Miró a Lia, su postura parecía relajada pero la vista engañaba. Mikey sabía que estaba tensa y alerta como la cuerda de un arco preparándose para lanzar la flecha.

Él sabía que faltaban solo horas para que el bosque y la montaña pero hasta llegar al pie de la colina en la que estaban pero luego eran largos campos descubiertos hasta la próxima continuación del bosque y las planicies eran riesgosas pero no había otra salida.

Mikey también estaba tenso, esperando como un animal a punto de saltar pero sus largos años de no hacer notar sus emociones le sirvieron para no demostrarlo.

Por primera vez agradeció el echo de que sus hermanos lo hubieran echo así.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue dolorosa.

Donnie había llorado hasta dormirse, abrazando lo que posiblemente fuese la ultima cosa que Mikey había hecho.

Se restrego los cansado ojos y se dirigio al baño.

Sus ojos estaban colorados de haber llorado y había ojeras bajo de ellos, sentía el cuerpo frió por lo que decidió darse una ducha.

Las palabras Ave atque Vale le siguieron sonando en la mente mientras bajaba a la cocina, Raph ya estaba allí casi en el mismo estado que Donnie, aspecto cansado y como si le hubiesen quitado el orgullo y el era muy orgulloso.

Estaba mirando el tazón con cereal que tenia enfrente, como no sabía de cocina Donnie supuso que se había preparado lo primero que había encontrado.

-Buenos Dias Donnie-dijo Raph tratando de sonar algo alegre pero no convencia en lo absoluto.

-Buenos dias Raph-respondió Donnie-¿Donde estan Leo y Sensei?

-Temerario aun no se a levantado y tampoco Sensei-respondió Raph. Donnie se sirvio un poco de cereal y leche, se sento y miro el plato.

Quizo arrogarlo a la pared.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo y preocupado por Mikey. No podia dejar de pensar en la carta de Mikey y el sentimiento de culpa que lo ahogaba.

Como si su aura de culpabilidad y dolor fuese una Luz atrayente Leo aparecio y se sirvio su desayuno. Murmuró un debil buenos dias y se sento al lado de Donnie

-Mis hijos-llamo la voz de Splinter, todos voltearon a verlo-Vengan al dojo debo hablar con ustedes

* * *

Los chicos bajaron de la colina rápidamente.

Desde allí Mikey podía ver la planicie hasta el otro comienzo del bosque, La hierba estaba bastante crecida, pero no le dio importancia.

Debían ser rapidos, detras de ellos había una patrulla y el unico escondite posible era entre la hierba mojada alta de la planicie.

Nadie se detuvo a hablar simplemente cabalgaban a todo lo que podían para llegar a la planicie.

Por primera vez en su vida Mikey supo que era sentirse totalmente vulnerable.

* * *

Splinter vio como sus hijos se sentaban enfrente de él.

En su vida había pensado que tendria una conversación con sus hijos sobre la carta de despedida de su hermano. Nunca en su vida se la había pasado por la cabeza que un hijo suyo podria estar en alguna parte del mundo corriendo riesgos sin que él se hubiera enterado.

Pero allí estaba apunto de hacer la conversación más dificil de toda su vida.

-Mis hijos- comenzó- Se que la desaparición de Miguel Ángel ha sido un golpe duro para esta familia pero...He encontrado esto- saco la carta de su hijo y la mostro-Estaba en el altar de Tang Shen y Miwa. ¿Ustedes encontraron algo más?

Los tres se miraron entre si.

-Si yo encontré una carta de Mikey-respondieron los tres al unisono. Splinter se acaricio la barba

-Tambien encotré esto en la habitación de Miguel Ángel- continuo y mostro la horquilla- Estaba en el suelo debajo de su cama

-Esto es muy extraño- dijo Leo

-¿Extraño? Esto es de locos-replico Raph- no lo entiendo ¿A donde se fue?

-Dijo que había abandonado Nueva York-dijo Donnie- Podria estar en caulquier lado.

-Si pero tambien dijo que tenia "cosas que hacer"-comento Leo- ¿A que se referia?

-¿Podria ser de Destructor?- dijo Raph temeroso

-No. Destructor y el clan del pie ya no son un problema quizas pueda tratarse de otra cosa-replico Splinter. Miro a Donnie quien estaba pensativo.

-¿Donatello pasa algo?-pregunto Splinter

-Sensei ¿puedo ver la carta que Mikey le dejo?-pidió, Splinter asintió y le dio la carta. Luego miro a sus hermanos- ¿Podría ver las de ustedes también?

* * *

-Separense- ordeno Lia.

Para Mikey fue un alivio cuando, despues de lo que le habia parecido una eternidad, llegaron a la planicie.

Todos se separaron y se ocultaron bajo la hierba y los caballos se agacharon tambien, obedeciendo la oden de sus jinetes.

Mikey contuvo la respiración, antes de que llegaran a la planicie ya había podido escuchar antes los sonidos de los jinetes de la muerte tras ellos.

Mikey no podia verlos por la cantidad de pasto largo que había cubriendo su vista pero pudo escuchar las pisadas de sus caballos y escucho una pequeña conversacion entre los jinetes

-No me puedo creer que Selesia haya sido liberada- dijo uno de ellos- La resistencia no era tan fuerte

-Ahora reza porque a como van las cosas puede que nos obliguen a patrullar más- dijo otro y luego Mikey no pudo escuchar más ya que se alejaban.

Y Se quedo allí escuchando su respiración contra el pasto.

* * *

Donnie reviso las cartas y siguio buscando en su computadora solo para asegurarse.

Cuando Splinter le había dicho sobre la carta de Mikey tuvo un presentimiento. Con tres palabras sonaldole en la cabeza

Ave Atque Vale.

No sabía como ni siquiera el por qué pero le había sonado esa frase en la mente, tenia un presentimiento y se arriesgo.

Y había tenido razon.

En todas las cartas estaba escrito Ave atque vale. Cuando Donnie lo había visto la primera vez había pensado que simplemente Mikey había escrito algo aleatorio al final de la carta. Pero cuando vio que estaba escrito en las cuarto cartas supo que tenia que significar algo.

Estaba escrito en otro idioma eso estaba claro pero Mikey no sabía más que el japones razón por la cual le pareció aún más extraño.

-Lo tengo-dijo cuando encontró lo que buscaba-Chicos vengan encontre algo- gritó. Enseguida sus hermanos y padre llegaron.

-Donnie ¿Que encontraste?-pregunto Leo

-He estado buscando. Al final de todas las cartas Mikey escribio _Atque in perpetuum y Ave atque vale_ en las cuatro cartas al principio pensé que no significaba nada en concreto pero estuve investigando y si significan algo-comenzo Donnie

-¿Significan algo? Pero eso ni siquiera es una frase con sentido-exclamo Raph

-No en nuestro idioma Raph. Esta escrito en otro idioma- Explico Donnie- Esta escrito en Latín

-¡¿Latin?!-dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Si latín en realidad esas frases son muy conocidas. Vienen de un poema de Cátulo de __Carmina.__ Es bastante conocido entre los que les encanta la literatura-respondió Donnie-En este poema Cátulo se despide de las cenizas de su hermano, _ _Atque in perpetuum__ significa _y_ _ _en la eternidad.__ Y __Ave atque vale__ significa __Saludos y__ _Adiós-_

-¿Quieres decir que el no va a volver?-pregunto Leo con las manos apretadas.

-No. Creo que, como Mikey escribio, puede que no vuelva-Respondió Donnie- Puede que vuelva o no. Pero siendo sincero no sé si vuelva

-¿Que hay de la horquilla?-pregunto Splinter

-Bueno esa ha sido más dificil ya que se pueden comprar en cualquier tienda pero vi que era una flor algo rara así que lo busque. Parece que viene de Nevis allí las horquillas en su mayoría se hacen de una flor que suele crecer allí pero eso es todo lo que he podido averiguar

* * *

Mikey se quedo tirado en el suelo por lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Recordó cuando jugaba a las escondidas con sus hermanos, es sentimiento de la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas por ser encontrado, el latido de tu corazon acelerado.

Pero ahora sentía la hierba mojada aplastada contra sí y su respiración agitada, cuando supo que los jinetes ya no los verían se levanto.

Klunk estaba en su hombro, temblando por el frío y el susto. Los demás también parecían estar como si hubiesen corrido una maraton.

Y casi que lo hacian.

-¿Estan todos bien?-pregunto Mac

-Cansados pero bien- replico Lia y miro hacia donde los jinetes se habían ido-Sigamos no quiero encontrarme con otra patrulla


	19. Eria

La madera crujió bajo el fuego.

Lia estaba temblando por frío. Tenia la ropa mojada de haberse tirado en la hierba mojada cuando esa patrulla casi los encontraban, tambien temblaba por el tremendo susto que se habían llevado.

Su cuerpo se quejaba del cansancio y frío, habían cabalgado hasta llegar el otro bosque desde la planicie, habían encontrado un refugio en una cueva en el bosque y se habían refugiado allí.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Mac sentándose a su lado

-No estoy congelada y solo quiero dormir-respondió Lia-Por cierto ¿Como lo estan llevando las chicas?

Mac dio un largo suspiro

-Cansadas y asustadas pero no van a abandonarme-respondió mirando a sus hermanas quienes dormían junto a Zeth.

Mac miro de reojo a Lia

-Sacando de lado todo lo que hemos pasado ¿En verdad te sientes bien? Pareces algo pálida-

Lia apoyo la cabeza en la fria piedra de la cueva. La verdad era que no. Los bosques en los que se encontraban los Nitheres la hacían sentir enferma.

Las hadas se sentían afectados en los bosques Fereth debido a las auras oscuras y la cantidad de energía demoníaca que había en los bosques.

Su padre le había enseñado a aguantar ese tipo de energías pero eso no quitaba la sensación de las nauseas. A ella no le afectaba tanto como a un hada pero estaba cansada y agotada.

Ademas de que los dioses podían sentir esas auras más que los otros por lo cual no ayudaba en nada al hecho de que ella ya los sentía.

-Si solo no me siento bien-respondió Lia- Solo necesito dormir algo y salir de esta bosque entonces estaré mejor- le dio una sonrisa cansada- No te preocupes.

* * *

-Algo pasa-dijo Mac- Con Lia

Mikey lo miró. Ambos chicos estaban sentados cerca del fuego. Los demas ya estaban dormidos, la razón por la cual ellos estaban despiertos era porque les había tocado la vigilancia.

-¿Que NO pasa? Mac estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos por una patrulla-replico Mikey

Mac negó con la cabeza

-No hablo de eso. Mírala ¿No parece algo enferma?-

Mikey miro a Lia quien estaba durmiendo tranquilamente con Rache de un lado y Kim de otro, estaba algo pálida, respiraba con la boca ligeramente abierta como si le costara respirar un poco.

O como si quisiera controlar las nauseas.

-Si no parece muy bien-reconoció Mikey- Debe ser este bosque. Hay algo que aquí que me hace sentir enfermo. No sé como explicarlo ¿No te pasa lo mismo?-

-Si pero pensé que era solo a mi-replico Mac-¿Que será?

-El Padre Santiago nos enseñó que podemos sentir energias tanto demoniacas como santas ¿No será que el bosque tiene esa energia?-inquirio Mikey-Ademas he leido algo sobre eso

-Puede ser- respondió Mac- Sin embargo siento que es algo más

-Las palabras que no se dicen son las más fáciles de entender ¿No crees Pyn?- bromeo Mikey- Pero se a lo que te refieres yo también lo siento pero. No podemos forzarla a decir algo que no quiere y que, obviamente no quiere hablar- Solo falta un día ¿No? Para dejar este bosque y entrar en Eria.

-Creo que sí-respondió Mac- Pero las patrullas en la ciudad son más constantes allí. Tendremos que ser aún más cuidadosos

Mikey rió con cansancio.

-¿Y cuando NO hemos tenido cuidado?-bromeo Mikey

Mac rió con cansancio

-Muy divertido Hamato. Por cierto no te lo pregunté ¿Como fue cuando volviste a tu casa?-preguntó Mac

-No es algo que me haya resultado facil pero necesitaba ir- respondió Mikey y se recostó en la piedra fria- Creo que hice muy bien en anotarme en el insti con otro nombre

-Ninguno de nosotros nos anotamos con nuestros verdaderos nombres- se acerco más a Mikey y busco un tono más confidente- En realidad recuerda nos hemos presentado en el mundo de las sombras como cazadores. Es más seguro tener ese rango en el mundo de las sombras

-Lo sé- dijo Mikey- Diablos lo sé solo quisiera saber si en alguna parte podre volver a ver a mis hermanos y padre

-Quieres decir tu familia

-No. Ustedes son mi familia también. Sin ustedes hubiese estado perdido, estuve solo con odio y enojo por tanto tiempo que casi me mata- miro a Mac- Ahora te tengo a ti y a los otros y son mi familia también. No los dejaría por nada en este mundo

Mac rio

-Muy bien al menos tengo un hermano más. Podría acostumbrarme- dijo sonriendo

* * *

La mañana siguiente ni bien salio el sol los chicos salieron de la cueva.

Lia estaba ansiosa de salir del bosque, aun con el descanso de la noche anterior sentía las nauseas y le costaba un poco respirar.

Para su suerte todos estaban ansiosos por salir del bosque y ella no los culpo. El tiempo era algo que estaba en juego.

Les tomo hasta el atardecer salir del bosque. Los grandes troncos de los arboles, las ramas caídas y el lago de barro formado por las lluvias.

Una vez salieron del bosque siguieron por una colina que quedaba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad.

Eria no era en absoluto como Selesia. Aunque Selesia tenia su encanto estaba oculta entre el bosque como una joya entre las hojas.

Eria era ciudad que resplandecía. El palacio se alzaba en la parte más alejada, sus casas y algunos edificios seguían intactos.

Lia había ido una vez a Eria, de pequeña con su abuelo, pero no había visto casi nada de la ciudad. No conocía a nadie que viviese allí.

Pero lo que veía era peor que Selesia

Si bien las edificaciones no habían sido destruidas, varias habían quedado en mal estado. El silencio reinaba en la ciudad a excepción de unos débiles sonidos a la lejanía. Una parte de la ciudad estaba en la oscuridad, mientras que otra estaba rebosante de luz.

Era un reino en ruinas. Una capital dañada.

Era Eria.


	20. Nuevos aliados, Nuevas desconfianzas

-Muy bien ¿ahora que?-preguntó Mac, Lia le chitó.

-Baja la voz. Nos van a oír- lo riñó- May dijo que tu sabes donde están así que dinos ¿Donde?- respondió Lia mirando a Adrian. Por un minuto todos se lo que quedaron mirando, Adrian dio un largo suspiro

-Si esta vez tendrán que seguirme- respondió Adrian, mientras emprendía el camino hacia la ciudad-Vamos no tenemos toda la noche.

* * *

Cuando habían ido a Selesia Lia recordaba la ciudad, recordaba el tiempo que había pasado allí junto a todas las personas que había conocido. Pero en ese momento. En Eria. Se sentía algo perdida, ella no había estado en Eria, recordaba una vez que había tenido que ir a Eria, pero de eso hacia mucho tiempo y no había visto casi nada de la ciudad.

En la penumbra de la ciudad se les hizo fácil ocultarse, a diferencia de Selesia, las casas estaban algo inestables pero no destruidas y todavía había personas en las calles muchas ayudaban a quienes podían, los chicos serpenteaban entre las personas sujetando las riendas de sus caballos. Resultaría muy extraño si los viesen subidos en los caballos, ya era un milagro que los caballos se camuflaran en la oscuridad y ninguno quiso tentar a la suerte.

Lia se detuvo en seco. Pudo oír una conversación que no le gusto en absoluto. Miro el lugar y se acerco a Adrian.

-Hay jinetes cerca, no se detengan- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan los demás

-Aun falta unas cuadras más- le susurro Adrian sin dejar de mirar adelante-No se apresuran manténganse como están.

Mantuvieron el ritmo mientras Lia podía escuchar como los jinetes se acercaron hacia ellos.

-Mira- dijo uno de los dos jinetes montado en su caballo- Más guerreros para la competición. Espero que este año vengan más chicas.

Lia sintió como quería darles una buena patada en el culo pero mantuvo la vista al frente y no se detuvo.

Una vez que los jinetes ya no los veían Adrian los guió hasta un callejón entre dos casas y toco el suelo marcando un ritmo.

Una compuerta se abrió y Adrian se metió dentro sin mirar a los demás, luego fue Mac, Anna, Jane, Zeth, Karen, Kim, Mikey y por ultimo Lia. El lugar era una bajada que permitía que los caballos pudieran entrar, delante de ellos Lia pudo distinguir una figura de un hombre.

La compuerta se cerro detrás de ellos y el lugar se ilumino por antorchas. Delante de ellos un hombre que Lia diría que tendría entre cuarenta y cincuenta, su cabello era negro con canas blancas, llevaba una mano cerca de la empuñadura de su espada y la otra alzaba una antorcha.

-Adrian- dijo el hombre- Es bueno verte. Veo que has traído visitas.

Lia se adelantó hasta donde estaba Mikey y Rache, Adrian tenia la mirada clavada en el hombre y su expresion era de piedra.

-Hola Lord Fossegrim- saludo Adrian en tono respetuoso pero debajo de ese respeto Lia noto el desagrado que le debía provocar a Adrian verlo- Ellos son amigos, ayudaron en la liberación de Selesia.

Fossegrim pareció sorprendido por un momento, había sido un instante pero Lia lo había visto.

-Vengan les mostraré donde pueden dejar a sus caballos.

Luego de dejar los caballos Fossegrim los guió a través de lo que Lia había calificado como refugio, había pocas personas allí. Unas quince o veinte.

* * *

El lugar estaba completamente iluminado por antorchas, Lia agradeció en silencio que su capa ocultara sus armas. Sentía el peso de miradas mal disimuladas y murmullos que deseaba no hubiese escuchado.

Adrian permanecía a su lado con una mirada de hielo y una expresión seria, en el tiempo que lo conocía Adrian al principio se había mostrado a la defensiva. Recordó una vez que había estado discutiendo con Jake y Lia y Alicia habían interrumpido antes de que se agarraran a los golpes, pero viéndolo allí con la mirada tan petrificada parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Adrian se dio cuenta de la mirada de Lia por lo que para que solo ella escuchara dijo en un susurro

-¿Que pasa?

-Allí- dijo Lia en un susurro- Hay alguien que no deja de mirarnos. No lo veas, no voltees

Siguieron a Fossegrim hasta una habitación llena de planos y mapas de estrategia. Una chica de no más de dieciséis años de cabello negro y ojos verdes estaba hablando con un hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

Lia reconocio a la chica de la vision que habían tenido un mes atrás, era la princesa Leel, el hombre era otra cosa, había algo en él que era igual a Adrian.

-Su Alteza, mi señor- dijo Fossegrim inclinándose- Adrian Wayburn ha vuelto con compañía

Los dos se dieron vuelta. Como si recién notaran su presencia, la princesa Leel sonrió

-Es bueno ver que has vuelto Adrian- dijo Leel-Creímos que Sakara te habían atrapado

-Casi lo hacen Su Alteza- respondió Adrian- Pero estas buenas personas nos han ayudado

Los chicos dieron un paso adelante pero permanecieron juntos, los chicos estaban detrás de Mikey y Kim y ellos miraban a Leel con ojos listos para atacar de ser necesario.

El hombre miro a Adrian y luego a Lia quien estaba delante de sus amigos y junto a ella Adrian.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo- dijo el hombre- Mi nombre es Nicolas Wayburn, soy el padre de Adrian y el primer consejero de guerra de la princesa.

-Es un placer conocerlos mis señores- respondió Lia, años viviendo en el castillo con su familia le habían enseñado a ser respetuosa con otros nobles. Ademas si se enteraban quien era ella en realidad le podía provocar problemas a su familia- Mi nombre es Lia y ellos son mis amigos y familia Mikey, Kim, Karen, Zeth, Anna, Jane y Mac- dijo señalando a cada uno

-Adrian- dijo Nicolas mirando a su hijo- ¿Son ellos guerreros?

-Si lo son- respondió Adrian, había algo en su tono que a Lia le pareció que si estuviera tratando de calmarse- Necesitamos hablar a solas padre, con la princesa

La princesa Leel hizo movió una mano y dijo

-Por favor déjenos a solas-dijo Leel, Fosegrim y Nicolas parecieron querer protestar pero Leel los cayo a ambos con una mirada severa y ambos se fueron

-Vengan vamos a un lugar tranquilo- Dijo Leel.

La princesa Leel los guió a otra habitación algo más pequeña con una cama echa y una mesa redonda con sillas para doce personas. Todos tomaron asiento.

-Bueno es bueno ver que has vuelto Adrian- comenzó Leel- Hemos recibido un aviso que Selesia ha sido liberada y creo que han tenido algo que ver ¿Me equivoco?

Adrian rio un poco, era una risa de quien ve a alguien que conoce hace tiempo

-No, no lo haces Lee- reconoció Adrian y se volvió hacia los chicos- Es gracias a estos chicos, sin ellos no hubiese sido posible

* * *

Leel paso su mirada por los chicos y se clavo en Lia, ella simplemente le sostuvo la mirada. Incluso bajo el glamour su mirada aun tenia ese brillo que Mikey creía que ardían como fuego, una verdadera guerrera.

-Debo de agradecerles- dijo Leel con la mirada hacia sus manos- Sin ustedes hubiese habido más muertes

-¿Podría decirnos la situcion aquí Su Alteza?- pidio Lia amablemente, ella tenia unos modales deliciosos cuando decidía emplearlos. Con los años Mikey se había convertido en un experto de la sutilesa y de mostrar emociones falsas pero había visto a Lia fingir alegría que casi se lo había creído.

Ese fue el único momento en el que Mikey pensó que había sufrido mucho. Ese tipo de cosas no se aprendían por nada, siempre era por necesidad o porque habían sufrido.

Leel asintió y comenzo a hablar

-Los Shadies están aquí, ambos, esperan coronar como princesa heredera al trono a Lisian una de mis antiguas damas de compañía al parecer se fueron infiltrando en la corte como raíces ocultas- La ira le invadió tono de voz- Atacaron cuando fue mi dokimí yo ya había sido declarada perteneciente a la sangre por lo que mientras yo viva Lisian no puede ser princesa.

-¿Cuando será la coronación?- pregunto Mikey con tono político

-En unos días, tres según tengo entendido- respondió Leel

-Necesitamos reunirnos con mi padre Lee- dijo Adrian- necesitamos saber cosas como las guardias, como atacar y como actuar

-Muy bien lo haremos cuanto antes.

* * *

La guarida estaba envuelta en silencio.

Desde que podía recordar Donnie siempre había rogado por un poco de paz y tranquilidad, Mikey siempre había hecho algun ruido, nunca había habido demasiado silencio. No en realidad.

Donnie había estado trabajando, tratando de buscar más pistas de donde podría estar Mikey, pero nada llevaba a nada.

-Mikey- murmuro mirando una fotografia en la que estaban ellos dos, sonriendo, Donnie sentía la culpa golpeando su pecho, le dolía el pensar que Mikey pensara que el lo odiaba. Le dolía no saber nada de su hermanito

-Lo lamento en verdad que lo lamento.

* * *

 _Hola. Perdonen por tardar en traer el capitulo, lo iba a subir ayer temprano pero tuve algunos problemas._

 _En fin espero lo disfruten, nos vemos en el siguiente cap (o historia) que suba =D_


	21. Planes y tensiones

-Creo que lo mejor será hacer una táctica de infiltración- propuso Adrian- como lo hicimos en Selesia

-Puede ser pero atacar en medio de un lugar lleno de civiles complicarían las cosas- replico Kim

-Y ¿qué tal si no atacamos completamente?- inquirió Lia

-No te entiendo- dijo Nicolas

-Lo que quiero decir es que deberíamos infiltrarnos como bien a dicho Adrian pero como el escenario es diferente al de Selesia creo que debemos infiltrarnos desde la fiesta y atacar desde dentro- Lia señaló una parte del mapa delante de ella- Si un grupo se hace pasar por guardias y otro entra en la recepción podemos crear una emboscada y permitir que los nobles escapen-explico

-Pero ¿No habrá civiles?-preguntó Karen

-En las coronaciones antes de presentarse al pueblo los nobles de diferentes reinos se reúnen en una fiesta, los civiles no se acercan al castillo sino hasta que las trompetas suenen-explico Lee, como la princesa había pedido que la llamaran.

-¿Y de cuánto tiempo dispondremos?-inquirió Mikey.

-Unas dos horas entre que llegan los nobles eso es lo que se suele tardar-respondió Lia y volvió a mirar el mapa

-Creo que lo mejor es que haya alguien que participe de esa fiesta, no como sirviente sino como noble-opinó Mikey- Podrían ser de más ayuda

-No hay ninguno de los nobles que están de nuestro bando que pueda mostrar su rostro en el palacio sin ser arrestados y ejecutados-respondió Nicolas

-No, es una buena idea será de ayuda-replico Lia- No tienen que ir los verdaderos nobles podemos decir que venimos de las cortes lejanas. Aquí en Allesia no conocen a nadie de allí y como son cortes superiores no podrían decirnos nada

-Pero ¿Quién puede ir?-inquirio Mac- Nosotros somos las únicas personas a las que ellos no conocen.

Lia lo pensó un momento y sabía que se arrepentiría de proponer lo siguiente

-Puedo ir yo- propuso, todos la miraron asombrados- Tendría que ir con alguien, como un sirviente o así

-¿Y tú sabes comportarte?-pregunto Nicolas petulante. Lia solamente se enderezo y lentamente sonrió como un ángel

-Lo lamento mi señor, pero podría encontrar que mis modales sean un poco bruscos pero entiendo su preocupación ¡Aquí es otro mundo!-dijo Lia en tono celestial, años en la corte le habían enseñado a como tener modales de seda, a ser la chica perfecta. Recordaba los alaridos de Theena, su niñera, cuando Lia desaparecía para cabalgar o practicar con armas.

Todos la miraron asombrados, Lia vio como sus amigos aguantaban las ganas de reírse pero Adrian miraba a su padre con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Nicolas miro a Lia fijamente y esta le sostuvo la mirada. Desafiante.

-Ella puede hacerlo- aseguró Mikey-Denle la oportunidad

-No tengo la menor duda de que ella podrá hacerlo-replico Lee-Sabemos cómo infiltrarnos en el palacio ¿Quién la acompañará?

-Iré yo- dijeron Mac y Adrian al mismo tiempo.

-Adrian tú ya has sido visto en el palacio-replico Lee.

* * *

Los chicos salieron de la habitación, hacia la biblioteca. Cuando Lia les aseguró que los alcanzaría después se fueron.

-Su Alteza- dijo Lia- Tengo un propuesta que hacerte antes de que se me olvide- Lee la miro curiosa- Conozco a alguien por quien me puedo hacer pasar y que en su corte estarán dispuestos a ayudar.

-Oh eso es maravilloso- dijo Lee-¿Cuánto tardarían en responder a su mensaje?

-Un día pero si acepta debo de enviarlo inmediatamente el mensaje llegará para el amanecer y la respuesta al anochecer- respondió Lia- Tiene dos horas mi Lady. Siento darle un plazo pero necesito la respuesta con urgencia.

Lee asintió. Lia vio en sus ojos la fortaleza, la preocupación por su pueblo. Algo en ella le recordó a su hermana.

-La tendrá, puede estar segura. Puedes irte- dijo Lee. Lia hizo una rápida reverencia y se fue.

* * *

Una vez que Lia se fue Lee se quedó sola con Nicolas.

-¿Está segura de que aceptará la ayuda de estos chicos?-pregunto Nicolas- ¿Sin conocerlos bien?

-Si Adrian lo hace yo también además, no soy ciega Nicolas voy a hablar con la reina Maia, Fossegrim fue a establecer el holograma- respondió Lee- Recuerda que ellos estuvieron en Selesia. Haber recuperado Selesia es algo admirable.

Fossegrim entró e hizo una reverencia.

-Su Alteza, Mi señor. La reina Kolbenco está en el holograma- anuncio Fossegrim.

-Gracias Fossegrim- agradeció- Vamos no quiero hacerla esperar.

Lee y Nicolas entraron a lo que por ahora era el despacho por el cual Lee hablaba con los reinos que aún no habían sido sitiados. Desde la muerte de sus padres, ella era la responsable de todo un reino completo.

La reina estaba allí con un vestido largo y su cabello suelto, su porte era hermoso pero su cuerpo era el de una guerrera.

-Lady Maia- dijo Lee cordialmente como se debía- Le agradezco este tiempo con todo lo que debe de hacer en su reino

-No es nada-respondió Maia- Digame en que puedo serle de ayuda mi señora.

-Adrian Wayburn ha vuelto con unos chicos ¿Son ellos de confianza?-preguntó

-Me alegra saber que han llegado a salvo- respondió Maia – Si son de confianza.

-Una chica de cabello negro, llamada Lia ha dicho que ella es muy buena amiga suya ¿Es esto cierto?-preguntó Nicolas

-Si Lord Nicolas. Lia y yo somos viejas amigas y es una gran guerrera ella fue de gran ayuda aquí en Selesia- Maia miro a Lee- Si fuera usted dejaría que el chico Mikey liderara un grupo tiene material para dirigir ejércitos-Un sirviente le susurro algo en el oído- Lo siento me necesitan mi señora por favor envie mis saludos a Lia y sus amigos

-Gracias Lady Maia es de mucha ayuda- agradeció Lee- Y tenga por seguro que le transmitiré el mensaje.

* * *

Lia tomó un poco de la comida que habían traído de su mundo y se encaminó serpenteando entre las personas que había entre, lo que ella había definido como sala, y un pequeño cuarto que se usaba como biblioteca y era el lugar más privado al que podían aspirar, La princesa Lee aún tenía asuntos que atender y como posiblemente los necesitara de nuevo la biblioteca estaba en la habitación continua a la de guerra.

Lia se encontró con los niños ya dormidos en un sofá arropados todos juntos mientras que los demás estaban sentados en círculo hablando del instituto para no aburrirse. Al verla llegar con su mochila todos se incorporaron a medida que Lia dejaba la comida en la pequeña mesa que había en el medio del círculo de sillones.

-Hasta que al fin-exclamo Mac tomando un puñado de papas fritas-Me muero de hambre.

-Oye no me culpes-replico Lia mientras se sentaba al lado de Rache y Kim-Allí afuera era una locura. Deberías haber visto como todos me miraban-Miró Mikey-Tenias razón si las miradas comieran ya me habrían devorado

Mikey se atraganto con la botella de Coca Cola que estaba tomando.

-Al fin alguien lo comprende- exclamo mientras se recuperaba- Aun así ¿Quién iría contigo a la fiesta? No quiero ser pesado pero si vamos a participar me gustaría mucho saber en dónde estamos parados.

-Sería bueno ir con Adrian- respondió Lia- Puedo hacer que no seas reconocido.

-Genia-dijo Adrian dejando de lado las papas. El ya conocía algunas de las comidas de su mundo. Al principio las había mirado con recelo pero terminó por comerse bastantes- cuéntanos

-Bueno hay una tradición en las cortes lejanas. En una de las cortes antiguas los sirvientes cubren sus rostros con máscaras porque creen que no son dignos de ser testigos de las reuniones de los nobles-explico Lia- Conozco a alguien por quien me podría hacer pasar, le he dado la princesa un plazo de dos horas para responder.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Adrian dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa- ¿Por qué?

-Si voy a hacerme pasar por la persona que tengo en mente necesito algo de información sobre cómo sería ahora y un certificado de la corte que pertenece no puedo aparecerme así sin más eso ya cuesta un día completo y puesto que llegamos antes del amanecer dispongo de lo que queda de la noche y el resto del día de hoy para que responda Adrian- respondió Lia calmada- Hablamos de liberar a estas personas si voy a hacerlo quiero que sea bien. No pondré en riesgo vidas de inocentes si puedo evitarlo.

Adrian retrocedió como si Lia lo hubiera golpeado. El golpe había despertado a los niños por lo que se habían ido con su hermanos mayores. Mikey miró a Lia y luego a Adrian.

-Bueno vamos a calmarnos todos- dijo instaurando la paz- Estamos bajo mucha presión pelear entre nosotros no ayudara en lo absoluto.

-Estoy de acuerdo- se unió Lia- Adrian no hago esto con malas intenciones, en verdad, el tiempo nos está jugando en contra, tenemos tres días para organizar el ataque. No necesitamos más dudas lo que vayamos a hacer debemos comenzarlo a hacer **YA** mismo.

-Lia tiene razón- se unió Karen- Tenemos que saber que contamos con la ayuda de la corte de la que Lia habla, no podemos perder tiempo.

Adrian suspiro, estuvo por volver a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió, Lia reacciono primero y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que todos los restos se guardaran en su mochila.

La princesa apareció en la puerta con Fossegrim y Nicolas detrás sin verse contentos. Todos se pararon al verlos entrar.

-He tomado una decisión. Lia te pido que le escribas a esa corte de la que hablaste aceptaremos su ayuda. Voy a participar en el asalto, quiero pedirles que formulen el plan y lo presenten por favor- anuncio la princesa- Si la princesa May confió en ustedes entonces yo también confiaré.


	22. Mensajes, practicas y miedos

_Querida Noemi:_

 _Es bueno poder volver a escribirte después de tantos años. Pero escribo en representación de la princesa Leel, de seguro no es necesario pero lo explicare de todas formas. Una gran oscuridad ha descendido otra vez sobre Allesia y ha tomado el control del reino._

 _Dentro de unos días será la coronación de Lisian la hija de los Shadies. Necesito saber si existe alguna posibilidad para poder darnos ropa, un sello y hacerme pasar por ti ya que no se conoce tu apariencia por lo que te pido como amiga ser lo más rápida posible con tu respuesta._

 _Con fuerza y esperanza Elisya._

Lia observó su carta y luego tomó otra hoja

 _Querida Noemi_

 _Esta carta es solo para ti. Has de saber que mucha ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Hay algo sobre lo que debo preguntarte con urgencia. El nombre de Lisandro Krilles es muy familiar para mí. ¿Podrías decirme si no posee conexión con Lisian? Hay algo que no encaja._

 _Con cariño Elis._

Lia terminó ambas cartas y las sello con su collar. Salió de la habitación de Lee, Mikey la estaba esperando. Una vez que salió Lia le sonrió sosteniendo las cartas de modo que no se viera la segunda.

-Ya está ahora tenemos que salir- dijo Lia

-Es demasiado arriesgado- dijo Mikey con sarcasmo cubriendo su voz- Creo que le agradarías a mi hermano.

Lia comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, riendo.

-Bueno yo me crié en un ambiente como este- dijo Lia sonriendo- Te acostumbras al peligro.

* * *

El aire era frio.

Mikey pudo vislumbrar las estrellas por entre las nubes del cielo, Lia y él habían salido del cuartel por una salida oculta entre una casa, ya deshabitada, que daba a los bosques. Lia y él se escabulleron hasta una parte del bosque, hasta que treparon al árbol más alto que encontraron.

Lia puso sus dos manos en la carta y brillaron tenuemente antes de convertirse en aves de papel y se alejaron volando hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Dios que frio-se quejó Mikey en voz baja, se envolvió en la chaqueta negra que llevaba, su cabello rubio estaba alzado por el viento.

-¿En serio?- inquirió Lia- No hace tanto frio.

-Tú te comerías un helado en invierno así que no hables- replico Mikey- Vamos nos queda simplemente esperar a la respuesta.

-Tenemos que hacer vigilancia ¿olvidas?- le recordó Lia, poniéndose su capucha, escondiendo su cara en las sombras.

-Si lo había olvidado- respondió en voz baja mientras bajaron de un salto del árbol, Mikey se seguía sorprendiendo de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a su magia- Vamos puede haber más problemas

* * *

Luego de dos horas estando afuera siendo reemplazados por otros dos chicos, Lia y Mikey volvieron al cuartel con Lisandro Krilles, uno de los consejeros de Lee, recibiendolos con una mirada de rabia.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos estaban pensando?

-Calma Krilles, estábamos de patrulla- dijo Mikey tratando de calmarlo- Si tienes algún problema resuélvelo tú.

-Déjalo- le susurró Lia en el oído- No vale la pena.

* * *

Donnie se recostó en su silla mirando el techo, dejando que sus ojos descansaran del brillo de su computadora.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que se habían enterado de la desaparición de Mikey y la guarida estaba envuelta en silencio. Nunca Donnie llegó a considerar lo mucho que un silencio podía llegar a molestar.

-Así se debió sentir Mikey- pensó Donnie mirando el techo- Estar solo aquí, sin nadie a su lado, saliendo solo por la noche…

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar las lágrimas, pensar en Mikey le dolía mucho, le dolía pensar en lo que había pasado todo ese tiempo solo.

-Tierra llamando a Donnie- grito la voz de Raph, Donnie se asustó tanto que termino por caerse de la silla. Raph comenzó a reírse.

-No es divertido- rezongó Donnie mientras se levantaba- ¿Qué pasa Raph?

-Te estuve llamando los últimos cinco minutos- respondió Raph mientras Donnie levantaba la silla y miraba a su hermano, Raph estaba apoyado en la pared, desde los últimos días parecía más callado de lo usual y cuando se enfadaba parecía estallar- Leo volvió a romper la tostadora.

Donnie suspiró.

-¿Cómo diablos lo hace? ¡Solo tiene que poner el pan!- dijo Donnie exasperado ya no podía recodar cuantos tostadores habían sido rotos por Leo.

-No lo sé- Raph puso una mano en el hombro de Donnie- Pero ¿Estas bien Donnie? Últimamente has estado raro.

-Si hermano solo…Estaba concentrado con mis proyectos- mintió Donnie- Voy a arreglar el tostador- añadió rápidamente antes de que Raph pudiera decir algo más.

* * *

Raph se quedó mirando como Donnie se dirigía apresurado hacia la cocina, donde Leo había hecho el desastre de la tostadora.

Sabía que Donnie estaba mintiendo, no estaba pensando en sus "proyectos", desde que Mikey no estaba Donnie estaba distraído en su mente todo el tiempo, tendía a no escuchar a alguien a su lado.

Raph dio una mirada a la computadora de Donnie, había varías páginas de diarios, estaba buscando alguna noticia que los guiara a Mikey.

Mikey….

Raph apretó su mano contra su pecho, pensar en su hermano pequeño le dolía y hacia que sintiera una fuerte ira hacia el mismo ¿Qué clase de hermano era por haber dejado a su hermano sufriendo? Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar que algo le había sucedido a Mikey.

-Mikey Por favor vuelve lo sentimos mucho hermano- pensó mientras salía del laboratorio de Donnie- Te extrañamos.

* * *

-Achuuu

-Salud- dijo Lia y le tendió un pañuelo- ¿No te estarás resfriando?

Mikey aceptó el pañuelo que su amiga le tendía y se limpió la nariz.

-No, solo que me dieron ganas de estornudar- respondió Mikey

-Bien entonces sigamos practicando- replico Lia

-Esto es horrible prefiero que me coma un repudiado-dijo Adrian enfurruñado.

Llevaban casi dos horas aprendiendo como hablar con delicadeza, a como dirigirse hacia nobles y hacía Lia.

-Oye no es mi culpa que sea así- replico Lia enfadada-Deja de ser tan niño no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer un error.

-Si Adri deja de ser un llorón y aparenta simplemente- se burló Mikey, estaban en una sala solitaria, Lia estaba sentada en una de las mesas que había allí, llevaba un pantalón negro de cuero, sus botas de caza negras, y una remera con mangas cortas de color rojo.

En Selesia Lia se quitaba cada tanto el glamour pero desde que habían llegado mantenía el glamour todo el tiempo. Mikey había aprendido a ver a través del hechizo y podía ver el verdadero aspecto de Lia, su cabello medio corto se enrulaba con naturalidad. Su espada colgaba con naturalidad de su cadera.

Mikey se había acostumbrado a ver a Lia sentada sobre las mesas, con las piernas cruzadas o balanceándolas, siempre hablando desde la mesa, jugando distraídamente con lo que tuviera cerca.

-Bueno repacemos- dijo Lia- Recuerden deben de actuar como si fueran mascotas. Cualquier error que cometan diré que son nuevos. Los sirvientes nuevos aún no saben cómo actuar correctamente. Muestrenme como se disculparían si así fuese

Adrian y Mikey se miraron sabiendo lo que debían hacer.

-Mi señora- comenzó Mikey- Ruego que me disculpe si he cometido alguna falta en su presencia.

-Mi señor- dijo Adrian- Lamento haber ocasionado problemas debido a mi comportamiento, le ruego me disculpe, aún estoy aprendiendo.

-Bien pero Adrian eres nuevo pero ya has terminado tu formación trata de decir acostumbrándome si no les parecerá demasiado contradictorio a las costumbres.

-De todas maneras las repuesta aún no ha llegado ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?- se quejó Adrian

-Porque necesitan prepararse y lo mejor es comenzar ahora- respondió Lia

* * *

Todo era oscuro.

Lo único que Donnie podía distinguir en aquel lugar era oscuridad que se desplegaba a cada rincón de aquel lugar.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?-se preguntó- ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN ALLÍ?!- grito en la oscuridad, parecía completamente solo cuando escucho un llanto suave. Donnie caminó en aquella oscuridad mientras seguía el sonido del llano.

De repente una figura brillante tenuemente y Donnie se quedó paralizado.

Mikey estaba allí, mirándolo sin emociones, Donnie sintió que las lágrimas caian hacia la oscuridad.

-Mikey- dijo llorando-¡Estas bien!

-¿Por qué Donnie?-dijo Mikey mirando a Donnie con ojos distantes- ¿por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué me dejaste herido?

-¿Qué…? ¡NO! No te abandoné Mikey, quería ser más fuerte. Lo lamento Mikey en verdad que lo lamento- dijo Donnie acercándose a su hermanito- En verdad que lo lamento pero ya estoy aquí, no dejaré que te lastimen.

Donnie abrazó a Mikey y se quedó helado, su cuerpo estaba repentinamente cubierto de un líquido espeso, pegajoso y rojo. Sangre.

-Mikey ¿Qué..?-las palabras murieron allí mismo, porque Mikey se desplomó y Donnie tuvo que sujetarlo.

-Donnie- murmuró Mikey, Donnie observó con horror que el cuerpo de Mikey estaba manchado de sangre y heridas mortales-¿Por qué me odias?

-N…N…No te odio Mikey, te amo hermanito por favor tienes que aguantar- rogo Donnie con voz quebrada.

-No...Tú…me abandonaste- replico Mikey mientras los ojos se le cerraban-Me….dejaste aquí….para sufrir.

-Mikey no…lo lamento en verdad…Por favor no me abandones- dijo Donnie mientras abrazaba el destrozado cuerpo de su hermanito

-Adiós Donnie… siento haber sido una carga….- Mikey cerró los ojos. Donnie pudo sentir su sangre convirtiéndose en hielo, abrazó con fuerza el destrozado cuerpo de su hermano y todo se volvió negro.

Donnie despertó con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, había sido una pesadilla. Gracias a Dios había sido una pesadilla.

-Solo una pesadilla-se repitió Donnie mientras se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de controlar su miedo.

* * *

 _ **Hola si sé que tarde demasiado (perdón) pero es que tengo pruebas, exámenes como quieran decirles. Espero poder volver a subir pronto. Nos vemos. Bsos**_


	23. Una respuesta, Una traición

-Donnie- llamó la voz de Leo desde la puerta de su habitación- Voy a entrar

Antes que Donnie pudiese hablar Leo entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, la única iluminación de la habitación era el de la computadora de Donnie. Se había acostado sin apagarla.

-¿Estas bien Donnie? Me pareció que gritabas- dijo Leo sentándose en la cama de Donnie

-Si…Estoy bien – mintió horriblemente. Leo le dedico una mirada severa y a la vez cariñosa- Esta bien…Tuve…Una pesadilla- respondió Donnie con un suspiro.

-¿Sobre qué fue?-preguntó Leo, Donnie miró hacia abajo y no tuvo que explicarlo- Mikey ¿Eh?

-Si…Yo estaba en un lugar oscuro y de repente me encontré con Mikey, Lo abrasé pero...-Donnie inspiró fuerte para calmarse- Colapsó en mis brazos me preguntó por qué lo había abandonado y luego…..Murió.

-Oh Donnie- murmuró Leo- Ven aquí- Leo se acercó a Donnie y lo abrazó. Donnie se quebró.

-Lo extraño Leo- lloro contra el plastrón de Leo- Quiero verlo de Nuevo. Quiero ver a Mikey otra vez.

-Lo sé Donnie Lo sé- Respondió Leo, Donnie noto el dolor en su voz- Todos queremos que regrese. Pero no podemos rendirnos.

-¿Y si es demasiado tarde?-murmuró Donnie

-No lo será lo prometo- respondió Leo.

* * *

Leo observó a Donnie dormir contra su plastrón. Donnie se había quedado dormido con él a su lado. Leo no había tenido el corazón para dejarlo solo, podía entenderlo perfectamente. Él también había tenido pesadillas acerca de Mikey pero no había dicho nada.

-Mikey por favor estés donde estés espero que estés bien- pensó para si mismo- Por favor

* * *

El amanecer fue hermoso.

A pesar de que aún quedaban nubes grises en el cielo, el sol se filtró a través de ellas y dio algo de calor en el frio.

El paisaje por otro lado no tanto.

A pesar del bosque y del enorme palacio que se veía incluso desde aquella distancia las personas maltratadas comenzaban el día y las casas casi destruidas daban la impresión de que había pasado un huracán.

Mikey estaba en lo alto del árbol junto a Lia y se había arrepentido de subir, la vista de la ciudad resultaba dolorosa y le daba un sensación de ira en su interior.

Miró a Lia, en el resto de la noche habían dormido poco, con toda la revuelta que había y con la cantidad de personas dando vueltas como locos no habían dejado a casi nadie dormir, era evidente que en ese lugar no sabían ocultar nada. Lia estaba mirando el cielo como si estuviese en el suelo, el cabello rojo (negro para cualquier otra persona que no viera a través del hechizo) se movía por la brisa de la mañana, su ropa era la de la noche anterior puesto que no había podido dormir mucho. Ella estaba a espaldas de él

-Ya está aquí- anunció Lia, Mikey miró hacia donde Lia estaba viendo y vio en el cielo un ave o algo volando hacia ellos brillando de un color celeste y Lia lo tomó entre sus brazos. Se volvió repentinamente hacia él

-Vámonos - murmuró y saltó de la rama, perdiéndose entre las ramas del bosque. Mikey rió por lo bajo y la siguió.

Una vez que volvieron al refugio y fueron discretamente a la biblioteca Lia deshizo el hechizo en el ave y esta se convirtió en una caja con dos cartas encima, una con el sello de la corte y otra sencilla que Lia guardó con un simple movimiento en su ropa y se llevó un dedo a la boca para callar a Mikey como queriendo decir _"no digas nada"._

Abrió la carta y la leyó, luego se volvió a Mikey

-Mikey llama a los demás-le ordenó a Mikey- Voy a reunirme con la prin…con la Reina y sus servidores.

-Claro mi señora- respondió Mikey con una sonrisa y fue a buscar a los demás.

Lia sonrió y tomo la caja con la carta y fue a donde estaban la princesa y sus consejeros con un pensamiento en la mente.

-Ahora nos toca nosotros hablar.

* * *

-Lamentamos la tardanza- se disculpó Mikey mientras entraban a la sala- Pero no encontraba a Adrian.

Lia sonrió y se dirigió a la princesa.

-La respuesta ha llegado sin tardanza- Comenzó Lia- La corte Aterin nos presta su ayuda contra los shadies me haré pasar por Noemi Jiex, hija del segundo puesto en la corte, nos han brindado ropa, documento y el sello de su familia.

-Entonces supongo que debemos preparar a los que se infiltrarán- dijo Mac.

* * *

Lia pudo estar sola luego de unas tres horas.

Se escondió en lo profundo de la pequeña biblioteca y abrió la carta que había ocultado antes.

 _Querida Elis_

 _Tus preocupaciones eran acertadas, Lisandro es familia de Lisian, su familia era prestigiosa en la corte pero cayeron en desgracia cuando intentaron matar al anciano. Es por eso que te suena el nombre. Su apellido original es Silver y bueno, digamos que su familia juró venganza. Ten cuidado, no es de confianza._

 _Nie._

Lia apretó la carta con el puño y luego la carta ardió hasta que no quedó más que un montón de polvo negro.

* * *

-¿Ibas a algún lugar?- inquirió Lia desde la oscuridad.

Lisandro se dio la vuelta, estaban en una parte alejada del refugio, la única iluminación que había era una antorcha que estaba en la puerta frente a ellos.

Lia estaba sentada en una viga de madera no muy alta pero estaba más alta que Lisandro, su mano estaba apoyada en sus piernas

-Sí que eres buena ¿Cómo sabias que me estaba yendo?

-Las paredes tienen ojos y oídos pero el suelo suele tener una gran boca- respondió Lia-¿Y bien? No creo que vayas a comprar comida precisamente en este momento.

-Voy de patrulla. No es de tu incumbencia- respondió Lisandro.

-Sabes cuando llegue aquí no pensé en encontrarme a nadie de la corte- dijo Lia-pero como dicen el mundo resulta un pañuelo ¿no Silver?

Lisandró se detuvo a pasos de donde estaba Lia.

-¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?

-Resulta fácil encontrar ese nombre cuando tu familia cae en desgracia desde muy alto y más si eran de la clase alta- respondió Lia- En verdad buena idea en venir a donde tu prima, quiero decir, aquí nadie conoce el apellido Silver.

-Muy lista, debo de suponer que le preguntaste a Noemi por mí ¿verdad?- dijo Lisandro.

-Entonces ¿No te enseñaron en la corte a no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?-

-Creo que es tiempo que nos quitemos las máscaras niña, ambos sabemos que no estás aquí para hacerme cambiar de opinión y sabes que me dirijo a ver al informante de mi prima.

Lia negó con la cabeza divertida

-Creo. Que estas olvidando que puedo detenerte- replico Lia-Esperaba que no fueras tan idiota como para olvidar ese punto pero ser un imbécil ha sido de gran ayuda.

-Soy más fuerte que tú niña y no tienes nada para demostrarlo, sé muy bien que quemaste la carta por seguridad.

Lia sonrió.

-Los pisos tienen grandes bocas- repitió- Pero la estupidez grita. Yo que tú miraba mejor hacia atrás.

Lia vio como Lisandro palideció como el papel y se dio vuelta para ver a la princesa con ira ardiendo en sus ojos y a sus amigos detrás de ella. Mikey y Mac cruzaron miradas con ella de orgullo y ella les devolvió la mirada.

-Lisandro…Silver- comenzó la princesa- Creo que no tomaste en consideración la astucia de Lia.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo fue que me reconociste?-preguntó Lisandro mientras dos hombres lo detenían

-Esos ojos negros tuyos te delatan- respondió Lia- Cuando alguien de la corte cae en desgracia toda su familia lo hace y les quitan el color de los ojos pues dicen que han sido cegados por el odio y la codicia, esa marca te delató.

Los dos hombres se llevaron a Lisandro cuando la princesa hizo un movimiento de mano y Lia saltó de la viga y cayó con elegancia de la viga.

-Gracias Lia- agradeció Lee- Sin ti no hubiese podido ver su mentira.

-Está bien Lee todos cometemos errores- respondió Lia- Lo bueno es que lo detuvimos.

-Me sorprende que hayas descifrado todo esto sola- dijo Lee mientras se iba- Me pregunto que clase de trucos ocultas en las mangas.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y no hubo necesidad de decir palabras.

-Bueno un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos- respondió Lia mientras se iban de allí.


	24. El gran día

El día restante pasó como hojas al viento.

Mikey estaba junto a Adrian poniéndose el traje, era de una tela carísima, al menos en su mundo. Los pantalones le quedaban algo grande en la parte del pie pero había aprovechado ese problema para ocultar una daga. Solo por seguridad.

Si Mikey tuviera que elegir ropa lo último que se le ocurriría sería un traje, pero viendo su reflejo en el espejo comenzó a reconsiderarlo.

-Te ves bien- dijo Adrian- ¿Me ayudas con esta cosa? Las odio profundamente.

Mikey rio y terminó de acomodar su corbata, luego fue hacia a Adrian y lo ayudó, Adrian y él eran de la misma estatura.

Los trajes eran de un azul oscuro con un símbolo extraño en el pecho, según Lia ese era el sinx, eran líneas que formaban un patrón extraño para él.

Mikey y Adrian habían recibido una introducción de Lia sobre cuestiones de la corte, la fiesta sería antes del anochecer, por lo que contaban con dos horas para acabar con los Shadies.

-Estas cosas son engorrosas, solo son un montón de nobles hablando de cosas aburridas- comentó Adrian mientras salían del lugar y se colocaban las máscaras.

Mac y Kim ya se habían ido junto a sus grupos hacia horas, debido a que ellos se harían pasar por los meseros y sirvientes. Kim y Rache estaban fuera de la habitación, Karen llevaba un vestido simple de color verde al igual que Rache, ambas estaban con máscaras del mismo color con algunos detalles dorados, ambas tenían el cabello suelto, Lia les había pedido a mabas que la acompañaran como siervas y habían aprendido como Adrian y Mikey como comunicarse, como moverse y que hacer.

-¿Aún no ha salido?-pregunto Adrian.

-Si pero nos quedamos a ver la pared- respondió Karen.

-¿No que tenías que ser como una mascota?-le replico Mikey divertido.

-Cuando estemos allí no antes- respondió Karen

-Bueno ya estoy aquí no se maten- dijo la voz de Lia detrás de ellos. Todos se volvieron para verla.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido verde con detalles dorados, una capa del mismo color y con el símbolo adornaba su espalda.

Su cabello ahora era de color cobrizo, como el de Mikey con el glamour y sus ojos eran de un cálido color verde.

Adrian enrojeció incluso bajo la máscara.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Lia- No es como si me gustara vestir así. D…De cualquier manera vayámonos se nos hará tarde- dijo nerviosa ante la mirada de todos.

* * *

Mikey espió un poco por la ventana del carruaje.

Parecía un carnaval de autos excéntricos hacia el palacio, Habían salido del refugio hacia unos minutos y parecían horas.

La princesa Lee y el resto de la resistencia entraría cuando fuera seguro.

El plan era simple en la teoría, crear el caos para que los nobles escaparan y acorralar a los Shadies y hacer que se rindieran.

El problema ocurría cuando se ponían a la acción los guardias y los aliados de los Shadies. Mac y Kim debían hacer una señal para que ellos pudieran comenzar al caos.

Mikey, Adrian, Kim, Rache y Lia iban en un carruaje hasta la plaza enfrente del palacio.

Lia le había explicado a Mikey que aunque en ese mundo existían autos la realeza asistía a fiestas de ese modo, como símbolo de importancia.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Lia cuando el carruaje se detuvo. Todos asintieron, Adrian estaba en la puerta por lo que la abrió y luego bajaron Mikey, Karen y Rache y por ultimo Lia.

-Gracias Gabriel- dijo Lia en tono hermoso a Adrian, que la había ayudado a bajar- Vamos no quiero llegar tarde.

Había muchas personas con hermosas ropa y rostros. Muchos se volteaban a ver a Lia pero ella mantuvo el ritmo tranquilo hacia adelante.

Cuando por fin terminaron de subir las largas escaleras se toparon con el primer peligro. Los que anunciaban la entrada.

-¿Nombre?

-Noemi Jiex- respondió Lia- Vengo en representación de la corte Aterin.

-Pase su majestad ¿Ellos son sus acompañantes?

-Si lo son- respondió Lia e hizo una reverencia corta- con permiso.

* * *

El salón estaba lleno de personas, todas con ropas bastante impresionantes, muchos se volteaban a verlos.

El palacio era impresionante, el techo era alto, la sala estaba decorada con largas mesas con comida y enfrente una larga escalera que daba a lo que Lia calificaba como pequeño escenario. Había soldados cerca de las ventanas y la escalera.

Un hombre y una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules, se acercaron a ellos con paso lento, como solo la realeza lo hacía. Sus ropas eran demasiado elegantes. Demasiado para el gusto de Lia. Cuando estuvieron cerca Lia sonrió, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlos.

Eran los Shadies.

-Mi lady- saludó el hombre- Déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Vallerio y ella es mi esposa Portia. Nos sentimos honrados con su presencia.

Lia sonrió

-Es honor es mío sus majestades. La corte quiere formar mejores lazos con Allesia. Mi padre me envía en su nombre debido a que no ha podido abandonar la corte- respondió Lia- Díganle a la princesa que le deseo paz en este día.

Portia sonrió. Lia pudo ver la codicia y la maldad escrita en su rostro falso.

-Lo haremos. Por favor disfrute la fiesta- respondió Portia- Con permiso.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y luego los Shadies se fueron. Lia pudo ver a varios de la resistencia en aquel lugar.

-Lizbeth ve a buscar a algo para mi garganta pídele a esa sierva que te guie- le dijo a Rache mirando a Kim.

-Si mi señora- respondió Rache y fue hacia ella.

-Lia no tan obvio- le murmuró Mikey al oído.

-Lo sé perfectamente Morgan- dijo Lia mientras caminaban- pero no creo que lo haga ahora _**se perfectamente que**_ es lo que _**quiero**_.

Mikey no tuvo que preguntar nada más.

-Siento ser así- murmuró Lia en la mente de Mikey- Nos están mirando.

Rache volvió minutos después con una copa en su mano.

-Gracias Lizbeth- agradeció Lia y aparento que bebía.

Muchas personas la abordaron luego que hablara con los Shadies, nobles y ministros de países vecinos a hablar con ella.

Lia simplemente sonrió y hablo como un ángel diciendo cosas como.

 _Creo que la corte debería pensar su petición, pueden reorganizar el sistema eso nos ha funcionado a nosotros_ , entre infinidad de otras cosas.

Algunos nobles ya comenzaban a hablar sobre la princesa y Lia ya quería estampar la cabeza contra la pared por el aburrimiento cuando noto la mirada de Mac en ella y camino hacia ellos con una bandeja de copas doradas.

-Tome una copa mi lady, la función debe comenzar- dijo Mac mientras Lia dejaba la copa que Rache le había dado.

Era la señal.

-Gracias- agradeció Lia.

Debían ponerse en marcha.


	25. Que comience la función

Cuando vivía en el palacio de su familia en Espas, Lia y sus hermanas habían participado en festejos como aquel. La cantidad de personas dando vueltas aburridas buscando algo por hacer o alguien con quien conversar daban el ambiente ideal para poner cualquier cosa sutil que hiciese destrozos o causara el caos.

Su segunda hermana mayor, Nicole, odiaba ir a las fiestas en las que se presentaba toda la familia obligatoriamente y dado que no podían comportarse mal Nicole le había enseñado a ocultar bombas de color en la comida o insectos en las mesas.

Ahora agradecía en silencio esas lecciones mientras disimuladamente colocaba bombas de color en las mesas.

Mikey también la ayudaba, discretamente ocultaba bombas de color estratégicamente debajo de las mesas, Lia recordó como Mikey y Mike habían hecho bromas muy bien pensadas a Mac y Jake.

Lia se acercó a Mac y dejo una copa en la bandeja.

-Dígale al chef que la champaña ya está lista- le dijo a Mac, el simplemente hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Todos los sirvientes se mantenían a una distancia discreta de las mesas, fue cuando Lia y los demás ya se habían alejado de Mac cuando las trompetas de presentación sonaron. Los shadies aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras.

Justo a tiempo.

-Mis queridos invitados, hoy mi esposa, mi hija y todo mi pueblo agradece de corazón que hayan venido de tan lejos- dijo Vallerio. Mikey y Lia intercambiaron una mirada. Cinco segundo- Y aunque aún seguimos sufriendo la perdida de mi hermana y mi sobrina debemos ser fuertes…-Dos segundos…- Por nuestro pueblo hoy….-Vallerio nunca terminó de hablar porque las bombas escondidas explotaron dejando humo de color e hicieron volar lo que tenían cerca.

El pánico no tardó en llegar los guardias habían formado un circulo alrededor de los Shadies mientras que otros trataban de controlar a los asustados nobles, una tras otra las bombas explotaron creando el caos, Lia hizo un movimiento de cabeza y corrió hacia un lugar donde refugiarse mientras todos los presentes corrian.

Se ocultaron detrás de una columna, Lia se quitó los zapatos, impaciente.

-Es hora- dijo Lia, los magos y los dioses brillaron y volvieron a sus verdaderas formas y ropas.

Volvieron a la sala, la cual seguía en caos, los rebeldes ya habían atacado a los soldados mientras que los Shadies aprovecharon la oportunidad y huyeron.

-¡Se escapan!-Exclamó Adrian mientras peleaba con un soldado.

-No, no lo harán- murmuró Lia-Mikey, Adrian Mac, Kim, Karen síganme- dijo Lia mientras corría hacia donde se habían ido los Shadies, los otros la siguieron sin dudarlo.

Subieron las largas escaleras veloces, todos menos Adrian. Todos miraron a los costados, el camino se dividia en dos escaleras.

-¿Por dónde?- preguntó Adrian.

-Por allí- dijo Mikey señalando la pared de la derecha. Se escucharon gritos y la princesa bajo con un grupo, llevaba una espada en la mano con sangre en ella.

-Hay prisioneros en las catacumbas hay que liberarlos- dijo una vez que llego a los chicos.

-Mikey, Kim, Mac vayan con Fosegrim y liberen a los prisioneros. Princesa usted viene conmigo, Karen y Adrian- dijo Lia.

-Bien vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder.

* * *

Mikey, Kim y Mac corrieron detrás de Fosegrim por los vacíos pasillos del palacio, encontrándose pocas veces con guardias. Bajaron por una escalera rhasta una puerta grande de madera.

-Es aquí- dijo Fosegrim sin aliento.

-A un lado- dijo Mac, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y una luz salió de su mano y lanzó un hechizo hacia la puerta la cual voló hacia adentro sin ninguna dificultad, partida en dos.

-Muy bien Mackie- dijo Mikey- Vamos.

Bajaron por una escalera completamente polvorienta. Cuando por fin llegaron al final, esquivando la puerta destrozada, había cientos de celdas con personas, hombres, mujeres y niños en un estado deplorable. La sangre hirvió dentro de Mikey.

Mikey se acerco a una para romper la puerta pero todos retrocedieron al verlo.

-No se preocupen venimos a ayudar- dijo y un niño lentamente se acerco- Ven pequeño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jion- respondió el niño

-Bien Jion necesito que me digan si hay más personas- dijo Mikey

-Si están en el baile, los usan como sirvientes y luego nos dejan aquí- respondió Jion, Mikey miró a Kim y Mac que también trataban de mantener la calma

-No se preocupen los sacaremos de aquí- aseguró Mac.

* * *

Lia, Lee y Adrian corrieron por un largo y gran pasillo.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?-preguntó Adrian

-A la sala de la luna y el sol- respondió Lee- Solo hay una salida, una entrada.

-Genial- masculló Lia- Vamos si dijiste que habíamos pasado los aposentos entonces Lisian esta con ellos.

-Espera- dijo Lee- aquí en esta esquina.

Lia se agazapo contra la pared y vio que había guardias frente de una puerta, Lia se volvió hacia atrás, Adrian y Lee estaban detrás de ella.

-Hay cinco guardias allí. ¿Quieres encargaste Adrian?- le susurró a Adrian.

-Si, déjenmelos a mí- respondió Adrian sacando su espada, pasó corriendo por delante de Lia y se escuchó sonidos de pelea y luego la voz de Adrian.

-Ya salgan- dio y cuando salieron de detrás de la pared se encontraron con los soldados noqueados en el suelo.

-En silencio- dijo Lia

\- Hay una entrada oculta- dijo Lee movio una parte de la pared y una puerta se activó- Vamos por aquí puede que hayan soldados esperándonos.

Lia dudo por unos segundos antes de entrar, Adrian fue el último y con ello la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Subieron por una escalera estrecha y oscura, la única iluminación que tenían era la luz que Lia estaba haciendo con una bola de luz en su mano.

Luego de lo que pareció horas llegaron al final de la escalera que terminaba en un pequeño espacio con una salida que daba a unas columnas. Lia cerró los ojos y se concentró en ver hacia el lugar.

Había guardias a la derecha cerca de donde estaban ellos, más lejos había un hombre, una mujer, una chica y un chico. Incluso desde allí se podían oir voces hablando

-Los shadies están aquí. Adrian ayúdame con los soldados. No dejes que hagan ruido- susurró Lia. Adrian asintió- Lee tu revisa que no nos vean.

Lee asintió. Los tres salieron agazapados sin hacer por detrás de las columnas, Lee se quedó un poco más atrás, Lia corrió rápidamente sin ser vista a la columna del frente.

Había dos guardias mirando la puerta, sosteniendo lanzas, Lia y Adrian cruzaron una mirada y ambos tomaron a los guardias antes de que reaccionaran.

Lia le puso la mano en la boca del hombre y le dio una descarga eléctrica lo suficiente como para noquearlo pero no matarlo. Dejó al hombre en el piso y se levantó.

-¿Quién está allí?- grito Vallerio

Los tres salieron de sus escondites.

-Ya son todos- dijo Rache mientras dejaba a un niño en el suelo para que se reuniera con su familia.

* * *

Mikey miró a la multitud, estaban ya fuera de catacumbas, los soldados ya habían sido capturados y muchos de los rebeldes estaban vigilándolos.

Mac estaba ayudando a terminar de revisar las celdas. Mikey quería cerciorarse de que no quedara una sola persona inocente, Kim estaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde están Lia, Adrian y Lee?-preguntó Kim

-Fueron tras los Shadies- respondió Mikey- ¿Has recibido noticias de los chicos?

-No, Zeth, Anna y Jane están ayudando a los heridos- dijo Kim señalando a los niños de once años sanando a los heridos- Karen….

-Mikey. Kim- grito una voz entre la multitud. Ambos se giraron para ver a Karen corriendo hacia ellos por entre la multitud, su cabello castaño alzado en el aire mientras corría, llevaba la ropa negra sucia y la camiseta blanca estaba cubierta por suciedad. Una vez que estuvo con ellos, se doblo a la mitad y apoyó las manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Karen ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Kim asustada. Mikey se arrodillo a la altura de su amiga y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Respira profundo Kari, estamos aquí, respira- murmuró tratando de calmarla. Le tomo unos minutos.

-Chicos…..Lisandro…..ha escapado- dijo entre jadeos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó calmado Mikey.

-Aprovechó el cambio de guardia y huyó no sé a dónde….no he podido seguirlo…- Karen respiró hondo- Me acaban de avisar.

-Kim ¿Hay alguien además de nosotros que pueda pelear?-preguntó Mikey.

-No todos ya tienen cosas que hacer y no se los puede sacar de ello-respondió Kim.

-Tendremos que buscar a Lia y a los demás creo que se a donde se fue Lisandro- dijo Mikey-Pero primero recuperate Karen Lia va a necesitarnos a todos.


	26. Un secreto revelado

-Sabes Silver no me sorprende verte aquí- dijo Lia caminando hacia adelante- La mierda se junta con la mierda

El lugar era una sala grande circular, con columnas de color miel, la luz entraba a raudales por las grandes ventanas de la izquierda.

Lia se detuvo en seco, debajo de ella, había un dibujo, el sol y la luna. Adrian estaba detrás de ella a su izquierda y Lee a su derecha.

Frente de ellos estaban Lisandro, Vallerio, Portia y Lisian.

-Es bueno ver que te estás tan bien querido tío- dijo Lee, Lia podía notar el odio

-Leel- dijo Vallerio sorprendido- Creimos que….

-Que me atraparían con el tiempo puesto que solo soy…Una idiota- completó Lee- Déjame decirte Vallerio que tus guardias son patéticos.

-Ya es hora de que se entreguen- dijo Lia interviniendo- Puede que así su castigo será más piadoso.

-Dime Lia ¿No quieres poder? Déjalos y únete a nosotros. Podremos vences, te haremos reina de nuestro nuevo mundo- dijo Vallerio.

Lia no pudo evitar reír.

-En verdad la estupidez grita- dijo divertida- Dime Vallerio, ¿De qué sirve ser Rey si todos tus súbditos te odian?- Lia avanzó un poco- ¿Dónde está tu título de noble ahora? ¿De que los van a ayudar ahora?

-Te haré reina, manejaras todo a mi lado- dijo Lisian hablando por primera vez, Lia la miró. No debía tener más de quince años al igual que todos ellos. Su cabello era negro, sus ojos verdes y llevaba un vestido elegante violeta.

-¿Y de que me serviría?- replicó Lia- Mirate todos allí afuera te odian, porque representas su sufrimiento, el mundo no acaba en la nobleza, no acaba en los muros de los lugares más ricos y elegantes. Lee es digna de ser su reina porque ve más allá de los nobles y de la corte. Al final no se trata ni de rangos sociales ni de poder, se trata sobre personas y la forma que actuamos, no me interesa esa porquería porque no sirve de nada, solo es una manta con la cual cubrirse las culpas y las estupideces. Gracias por su estupidez, pero no me interesa su oferta.

Lisandró empuñó su espada, tratando de defender a los Shadies, Adrian sacó su espada y ambos se abalanzaron en una pelea, Lia se movio rápidamente y fue hacia los Shadies cuando una mujer saltó de arriba, Lia sonrio.

-Me preguntaba cuando bajarías- le dijo, la mujer tenía cabello ceniza y una túnica blanca, Era igual a Sakara.

-No sé qué le han hecho a mi hermana- dijo la mujer- pero me asegurare de que paguen.

La mujer atacó con un hechizo, Lia formó un escudo y atacó.

La mujer era buena con la magia Lia tuvo que reconocerlo, durante la lucha la mujer intentó ir hacia Adrian.

-Ni lo pienses- siseo Lia, concentró su energía en su mano derecha- Acabemos con esto.

* * *

Mikey y los demás corrieron hacia las afueras del palacio, hacia los bosques.

Kim había dicho que debían ir allí porque presentían que los necesitaban fuera.

Y no se había equivocado. A lo lejos se podían oir rugidos, cientos de rugidos.

-Son Jefinx- dijo Rache- Son criaturas peligrosas comen todo lo que se ponga delante de ellos.

-Rache saca a todo el mundo de aquí. Nosotros nos ocuparemos- dijo Mikey. Rache asintió y se fue entre la multitud.

-Es hora de transformarnos- dijo Kim.

* * *

Lia lanzó el hechizo al mismo tiempo que la mujer, ambos hechizos chocaron y batallaban para avanzar.

-No. No voy a rendirme- pensó Lia poniendo todo de ella, su hechizo fue más fuerte y golpeo a la mujer haciendo que esta cayera lejos de ella. Lia apenas si estaba agitada.

-Lia- grito Adrian. Lia se volvió veloz mente, Vallerio se había separado de su familia e iba hacia Lia con una espada en la mano, Lia se movió rápidamente y sacó su espada y detuvo el ataque de Vallerio.

Lia lo obligo a retroceder, Vallerio retrocedió unos pasos y luego Lia volvió a atacar, con tanta fuerza que hizo que la espada volara por el aire y se clavara cerca de Lisian, quien retrocedió por impulso.

Lisian trastabillo y sin poder agarrarse de nada cayo hacía atrás.

Y atravesó el cristal.

Lia no se detuvo a pensar. Sin perder tiempo Adrian hizo que Vallerio y Porta quedaran apresados, Lia corrió hacia donde Lisian había desaparecido y saltó.

Estaban metros del suelo, Lia pensó que esa era la parte más alta del palacio, Lisian la miraba desde abajo horrorizada, llorando.

-¡DAME LA MANO!-grito Lia extendiendo la mano, Lisian se la tomó. Lia se deshizo del glamour e hizo lo que no hacia enfrente de nadie.

Extendió sus alas.

Lia nunca volaba con sus alas frente a nadie, solo lo había hecho con una persona y nada más, pero allí mismo, cayendo a gran velocidad, el volar con su magia no le serviría para controlar el aire con la rapidez que necesitaba.

Extendió sus alas mientras tomaba a Lisian y se impulsó antes de que tocaran el suelo. El aire la ayudó a cambiar el rumbo de la caída.

Lisian temblaba contra ella y se sujetó aterrada, Desde la altura Lia vio como los chicos peleaban contra los Jefinx, sin perder tiempo volvió hacia la torre y entró.

Adrian y Lee los habían apresado a todos.

-Lia…-Murmuró mientras dejaba a la aterrada Lisian en el suelo, fue entonces que Mac y otras personas aparecieron en la puerta.

-¿Adrian, Lia que ha pasado?-preguntó mientras corrian hacia ellos-¿Lia por qué…?

-Te lo explico después tenemos que ir con los demás- respondió Lia-Los demás nos necesitan- Se volvió hacia Adrian- Vigílenlos.

Mac corrió hacia Lia, ambos hicieron aparecer sus báculos y sus armaduras. Ambos corrieron hacia el agujero del cristal y volaron.

* * *

-Entonces ¿eres en parte hada?- preguntó Mac mientras volaban hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-Si y parte hechicera- respondió Lia, sus alas eran fuertes y le permitían manejar mejor las corrientes de aire.

-Allí- dijo Mac señalando con el baculo hacía donde Mikey, Kim y Karen luchaban contra las criaturas, ambos descendieron un poco. Lia se mantuvo dónde estaba.

Alzó el báculo delante de ella, con la piedra brillando.

Aire.

Escucha mi voz.

Cúrvate, grita, pelea.

Forma remolinos y aleja a mis enemigos.

El aire se curvó formando grandes remolinos de aire que atacaron a los Jefinx, los cuales salieron volando. Algunos intentaron volver a atacar mientras Lia y Mac descendían pero Kim, Karen y Mikey, ya estaban transformados, y alzaron sus brillantes báculos en forma de amenaza por lo que el resto se fue.

-Vaya gracias por la ayuda- dijo Kim una vez que Mac y Lia aterrizaron

-Hermosas alas- señaló Mikey a las alas de Lia-No recuerdo verlas antes.

Lia las miró, eran de un color rosado mesclado con dorado y transparentes, como si fueran de cristal.

Lia rio.

-Si es una larga historia se las cuento de camino, creo que tenemos cosas que hacer- respondió Lia.

Todos miraron el sol que salía por entre las nubes, el palacio se alzaba a la lejanía.

La paz volvía a Allesia.


	27. Un reencuentro inesperado

-Sabia que estabas aquí- dijo Rache caminando hacia él.

Mikey se volvió para verla, su cabello blanco estaba meciéndose por la cálida brisa. Klunk estaba dormido cerca de ellos.

La ciudad de Eria era hermosa desde aquella altura en los techos del palacio, Mikey siempre había amado los lugares altos, suponía que venía de todas las horas en las azoteas de los grandes edificios de Nueva York.

Mikey rio mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, llevaba la ropa de siempre. Al estilo medieval y moderno a la vez.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-preguntó divertido.

-Lia me dio una pista, dijo que tu piedra estaba en los cielos así que solo até cabos- respondió con una sonrisa-Te he estado buscando toda la mañana.

Mikey sonrio, había pasado un día desde que la paz había vuelto a instalarse en Eria y por su experiencia en Selesia había aprendido a mantenerse algo alejado de las multitudes.

-Bueno quise respirar algo- respondió mirando la ciudad- Ya sabes descansar-

Rache rio.

-Te estaba buscando para agradecerte- replico Rache- por salvarme de aquel soldado.

-Oye ¿Para qué estamos si no?-dijo Mikey-No dejaría a nadie solo en esa situación.

-Sabes me conmovió que confiaras en mí en Selesia para contarme tu secreto- dijo Rache mientras se recostaba en el techo- debo decir que me causa curiosidad como te veías cuando eras tortuga.

-Bueno me pareció un intercambio justo-replico Mikey-Después de todo confiaste en mi para contarme lo de tu familia.

-Dime Mikey ¿Volverán a su mundo?-preguntó Rache luego de un silencio.

-Si, me gustaría quedarme pero….mi vida no está aquí…Ademas tengo asuntos que terminar- respondió Mikey-Aunque sin duda te echare de menos.

Las mejillas de Rache se volvieron rosadas.

-Oye Mikey….¿Estaría bien si…voy con ustedes?-preguntó Rache avergonzada. Mikey se quedó asombrado antes de sonreír.

-Claro que si pero…tendrías que aprender a comportarte como una humana, como tratarlos y esas cosas…-se sentó más cerca de Rache- ¿Crees que podrías?

-Claro que si- replico Rache sonriendo, sus ojos esmeralda brillaron-si sobreviví a Adrian voy a sobrevivir a eso.

Mike le sonrió y Rache le devolvió la sonrisa.

Antes de que su mente reaccionara él ya la sostenía entre sus brazos y estaba besándola, sentía su cuerpo tensado al principio y luego se relajó entregándose al beso, no supo cuánto tiempo duró pero cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban agitadamente y estaban completamente sonrojados.

-Bueno- dijo Rache agitadamente-sí que has tardado en hacerlo.

Mikey rio.

-Bueno entonces…¿Eso quiere decir que empezamos a salir?-preguntó Mikey mientras abrazaba a Rache y la recostaba contra su pecho.

-Si los humanos usan ese término para tener una relación amorosa entonces si- respondió Rache y ambos rieron- En verdad tienes que enseñarme cosas del mundo humano.

Mikey sonrió.

-Quizás luego ahora solo quiero disfrutar el momento.

* * *

Lia caminó por un gran pasillo del palacio, de alguna manera logró recordarle al palacio de Espas, no había visto a nadie más en el resto de la hora que había pasado de que escapaba de las miles de personas que buscaban agradecerle. En verdad eso parecía molesto hasta cierto punto. Bloom estaba descansando sobre los libros que llevaba

-Lia- la llamo la voz de Adrian. Lia se dio vuelta. Adrian estaba corriendo hacia ella, llevaba ropa de noble azul, Lia rio.

-Hola Rian- saludó Lia recordando el apodo que Lee le había dicho una vez-¿ya volviste a las costumbres de la corte?- preguntó señalando su ropa

-Ah esto…bueno mi padre a estado molestando todo el tiempo- respondió Adrian-¿Ibas a algún lado?

-Iba a la biblioteca tengo que devolver estos libros-respondió Lia- ¿Quieres venir?

Adrian sonrió.

-Claro- respondió mientras la seguía- Y ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Kim, Mac, Karen y los niños fueron a la ciudad a visitar la ciudad, Mikey estaba en el techo descansando y Rache lo buscaba, creo que ya han resuelto su "asunto"-respondió Lia haciendo énfasis en la palabra asunto- ¿Tu?

Adrian suspiró.

-Mi padre me ha estado agobiando con lo de aparecer enfrente de la corte y eso- respondió y de repente pareció nervioso- ¿Ustedes se van en dos días?

-Si, ya no podemos perder más días de escuela, además….Tenemos otras responsabilidades como dioses- respondió Lia, como dioses había rituales que hacer, cosas que preparar y entrenamiento duro.

-Sabes voy a extrañarlos a todos ustedes….Son una bola de alocados- replico nervioso- pero sobre todo te extrañare a ti.

Lia se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno pero…podremos seguir hablando…Ademas….¿No te ibas a casar en unos meses con Nicole?-respondió Lia, había conocido ese mismo día a la prometida de Adrian, una noble de la corte.

-No quiero casarme con ella- replico Adrian, mientras entraban a la biblioteca-nunca estuve de acuerdo con el compromiso.

-Supongo que eso es lo horrible de ser noble- dijo Lia mientras caminaban por las grandes estanterías de la biblioteca- que decidan por ti.

-Si eso creo- murmuró mientras Lia devolvía los libros a una encargada y tomaba a Bloom en sus brazos- Lia ¿Crees que el padre Santiago me dejaría quedarme si vuelvo con ustedes?-preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos.

-El padre Santiago lo haría pero ¿Estás seguro que quieres venir con nosotros?-replico Lia- No somos ricos Rian, tenemos responsabilidades y trabajamos duro. No es como aquí, además….

Lia no terminó de hablar porque sintió que Adrian la aprisionaba contra la pared haciendo que ella soltara a Bloom de la sorpresa cuando él la besó.

Ella se resistió al principio, pero luego se dejó llevar por el beso, Adrian pareció sentirse igual, sus torpes manos se encontraban en su espalda, como si estuvieran perdidas.

Cuando se separaron, Lia estaba completamente sonrojada, Bloom los observaba desde una estantería.

-Lia…Te amo- susurró Adrian- No puedo….perderte…no me importa ir contigo.

-Adrian…no puedo….hay cosas que no conoces de mi- replico Lia- mi pasado no es lindo tampoco mi origen.

Adrian negó con la cabeza.

-No me importa lo que sea…Ya me lo contaras luego, cuando sea el momento pero no puedo dejarte ir Lia- dijo Adrian- te necesito.

-¿Entonces vuelves con nosotros?-preguntó Lia

-Siempre- respondió Adrian antes de volverla a besar.

* * *

El salón estaba a desbordar de personas por lo que Mikey se escabulló para encontrar a sus amigos.

Los encontró a todos sentados en una de las mesas del jardín rodeado de personas, todos vestían de traje, Mikey se sentó al lado de Mac.

-Bueno hola Mikey- saludó Mac- Me he enterado que Rache volverá con nosotros ¿No?

-Okey ¿cómo diablos lo sabías?- preguntó Mikey. Mac sonrió atreves de su copa.

-Me lo contó un pajarito- respondió sonriente- Entonces…¿Ya son novios?

Mikey suspiró.

-Si. Lo somos- respondió.

-Págame- le dijo a Adrian quien molesto le daba unos billetes a Mac.

-¿apostaron sobre esto?- exclamó horrorizado.

-Claro él dijo que lo harías mañana yo aposte a que lo harías hoy- respondió Mac. Mikey le dio una mirada asesina.

-Al menos yo tengo pareja. Dime Mac ¿Cómo esta tu novia de la revista?-replico Mikey.

-Bueno eso es bajo- dijo Mac- Además no eres el único que consiguió novia. Nuestro Adrian consiguió conquistar a Lia.

-¿A Lia?- dijo Mikey asombrado, Adrian se sonrojó

-No me sorprende que no entiendas sobre eso Pyn- replico Adrian- Después de todo eso te deja solo mientras que Mikey y yo tenemos a quien amar.

-Es por eso que eres el mejor Rian- dijo Mikey sonriendo. Mac bufó.

-Soy un alma libre- replico Mac y los dos rieron- Por cierto es bueno que nos acompañes.

-Si iba a extrañar demasiado la comida de allí, sobre todo esa cosa redonda con queso- respondió Adrian. Mikey y Mac rieron.

-Se llama pizza Rian- respondió Mac- por cierto ¿Dónde están las chicas?

Mikey miró a la multitud y divisó cabello violeta y blanco, miró más abajo y vio a Kim, Karen y Rache. Kim llevaba un vestido azul con detalles negros, Karen llevaba un vestido dorado con detalles blanco y Rache llevaba un vestido rojo con detalles negros, las tres los vieron y fueron hacia ellos.

-Dios me hace recordar a la cafetería del insti cuando íbamos a comer- comentó Kim mientras se sentaban- Mhhhm al fin algo normal.

Kim se sirvió de la comida que había frente ellos.

-Hemos estado buscándolos, nos tardamos porque llamaron a sus hermanos- explico Rache mientras se sentaba al lado de Mikey.

Jane, Anna y Zeth habían vuelto a través de un portal hacia la casa del padre Santiago puesto que ninguno de sus hermanos mayores quería que siguieran perdiendo clases.

-¿Están felices de volver?-preguntó Mikey.

-Si Zeth está feliz de volver con su consola pero el padre me ha dicho que ha salido a jugar con sus amigos- respondió Karen.

-Oigan ¿Saben dónde está Lia?-preguntó Adrian- no la he visto desde que empezó el festejo.

* * *

Lia camino por fin libre de los nobles y los miembros de la resistencia.

El vestido verde corto que llevaba le llegaba hasta las rodillas, como no era muy amante de los tacos, se había puesto unas sandalias con taco pequeño de color dorado.

Busco con la mirada a sus amigos aunque lo más seguro es que hubiesen ido afuera.

Vio a Lee junto a el padre de Adrian y otro hombre de cabello cobrizo, llevaba ropa color azul oscuro y un símbolo en la pechera. Lia se quedo sin aliento al reconocer a esa persona.

Era su abuelo.

Su abuelo la vio y Lia se quedó allí sosteniendo su copa de jugo de manzana, su abuelo se disculpó con ambos y fue hacia ella.

-No esperaba verte aquí Elis- dijo su abuelo una vez que llego a ella, él sonrió.

-Lia para ti, Lord Fenix- respondió Lia-Ha pasado mucho ¿No?

-¿Cómo esta…?

-¿Mi abuela? Falleció hace un año- respondió Lia con un nudo en la garganta, aun le dolía hablar de ella- Te envié un mensaje pero nunca respondiste.

-Creo que es mejor hablar en privado- dijo su abuelo mientras Lia dejaba la copa en la mesa que tenía cerca. Se le había ido el color de repente.

-Si vamos- concordó Lia mientras iban a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar.

* * *

Lia no había sabido nada de él desde que tenía trece años, cuando se había ido del lado de su abuela y del de ella para volver a la orden, desde entonces siempre habían sido su abuela y ella, quien había fallecido hacía un año.

Lia siempre había dicho que su abuelo había muerto, su abuela había descubierto la verdad poco después de que su abuelo se fuera, cuando le envió la primera carta. Incluso después de que esa carta llegara Lia había temido que su abuela la echara como muchos habían hecho pero no lo hizo y fue por eso que ella siempre fue muy importante para ella.

Su abuelo, Alexander Fénix, era uno de los cinco ancianos de la orden, un mago poderoso, la orden de la estrella era uno de los reinos Veteris.

Encontraron una parte del jardín donde pudieron al fin estar solos.

-Elisya sé que debes de estar enojada….-comenzó su abuelo. Pero Lia lo miró fría.

-Enojada no comienza ni a describirlo Fénix- replico Lia-¿Tienes idea lo mucho que te necesitábamos? Ella te amaba y me habías llevado con ustedes….Me partí el lomo para trabajar cuando tenía catorce….No sabes lo que fue…De no ser por la tía María y Bel no hubiese podido seguir adelante cuando ella falleció.

Su abuelo se acercó a ella pero ella se alejó un poco, no estaba preparada.

-El….Lia sé que has sufrido y sé que nunca lo compensaré pero….quiero que sepas que lo siento…pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió su abuelo.

Lia suspiro y le contó en resumen lo que había sucedido, como se había mudado y sus nuevas responsabilidades.

-Siempre pensé que estabas destinada a algo grande. No me he equivocado- dijo su abuelo después de que Lia terminara- Solo espero que puedas perdonarme alguna vez

-Dime esto ¿Me adoptaste porque sabías que sería una diosa?-preguntó Lia era una pregunta que siempre le había rondado en la cabeza, ahora podía ser respondida.

-No te adopte porque vi a una niña de buen corazón que necesitaba ayuda, siempre fuiste fuerte Lia….Amanda y yo vimos cuan especial eras, cuan fuerte, brillante y amor poseías. Incluso no siendo de nuestra sangre te amábamos como si lo fuera, yo lo sigo haciendo, todos los días de mi vida- cerró los ojos, con un claro dolor en su rostro- Entenderé si no me perdonas

En otros tiempos Lia le habría gritado y sacado su enojo pero el tiempo y la experiencia le decían que uno no podía estar enojado con alguien para siempre, solo lograba hacerte más daño.

-Te perdono pero hay más cosas de las que debemos hablar- respondió Lia-Lord Santiago te puede decir donde vivo- camino más cerca de su abuelo y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente- Y cambia esa cara de empresario constipado, ella lo odiaba y yo también la odio.

El sonrió. y se sobó la frente donde Lia lo había golpeado.

-Te visitaré pronto, así que prepáralos para eso- le dijo mientras Lia se marchaba. Sonrió.

-Me sentiría insultada si no lo hicieses- replico Lia.

* * *

Lia ya estaba entrando en los jardines en los cuales habían puesto mesas y decoraciones bonitas. Sintió la mano de Adrian sobre la suya.

-Aquí estas- le dijo haciéndola girar hacia él-¿Dónde has estado?

Lia sonrió.

-Me he encontrado con alguien especial- respondió con una sonrisa y sintió que Adrian se tensionaba-No te preocupes, es algo bueno.

-¿Me lo contarás?-preguntó con una sonrisa extraña

-Se lo contaré cuando no estemos en medio de una fiesta de nobles- replico Lia- Por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Están en el jardín este van a ver fuegos artificiales respondió Adrian y le tendió- ¿Me acompañaría mi bella dama?

Lia le tomo el brazo como en la época victoriana.

-Claro, señor Wayburn- respondió Lia riendo.

El jardín era hermoso, las estrellas brillaban como pequeños diamantes, Lia había olvidado como se veía el cielo nocturno en ese mundo.

Las estrellas se veían mucho mejor y muchas más que en el mundo humano, Lia supuso que sería por toda esa contaminación que ellos tenían.

Adrian y ella caminaron juntos tomados del brazo, Lia aun llevaba su glamour pero aun así muchos se volteaban al verlos. Los chicos ya estaban a la vista, Kim y Karen se reían, Mac miraba el cielo con una mirada perdida mientras Mikey le susurraba algunas cosas a Rache que estaba algo sonrojada pero sonreía y tenía la mano de Mikey entrelazada con la de Mikey.

Todos estaban sentados en unos largos asientos de piedra juntos. Adrian y Lia se sentaron al lado de Mac. Lia estaba por hablar Adrian se inclinó para hablarle en un susurro, su aliento era cálido contra su cuello.

-Creo que tendré que estar algo celoso. No dejas de llamar la atención

Lia lo miró. Las luces hacian brillar su cabello rubio, ro ropa color azul parecia haber sido hecha para él.

-Y eso que no estoy en mi verdadera forma- Lia le apretó la mano-No te preocupes no me interesan otros….

-Sabes Li, su conversación resulta interesante, sin embargo déjenme recordarles que no están solos- la interrumpió Mac. Lia se volvió hacia él y le alborotó el cabello demasiado prolijo.

-¡OYE!- exclamó Mac-¿por qué?

-Oh vamos Mac, sabes lo mucho que odio la formalidad- replicó Lia y todos los demás rieron- Ademas sonríe es momento de celebrar.

Mac rio, borrando de su rostro la expresión perdida que tenía.

* * *

Mikey miró a sus amigos.

No podía creer lo mucho que había pasado en meses, hacía casi un año atrás había estado encerrado en la guarida y ahora era un humano, Había conocido a muchas nuevas personas y ahora sus heridas comenzaban a sanar, aunque nunca por completo porque ese tipo de heridas no sanaban nunca.

Quizás se tomara un tiempo para llamar a sus hermanos y padre, después de todo seguían siendo su familia pero necesitaba un tiempo para pensar las cosas y reacomodar sus pensamientos. Poder hacer su vida.

-Mikey- dijo Rache apretando su mano, La mano de Rache era pequeña en comparación a la de Mikey pero esa era una de las cosas que él amaba de ella-Mira.

Mikey alzó la mirada al mismo tiempo que los fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo, como una flor abriéndose en el cielo.

* * *

 ** _Bueno hola a todos, Ya estoy mucho mejor por lo que voy a intentar subir los capítulos más seguidos._**

 ** _Este es el último capítulo de los dioses de la vida pero haré la continuación pronto no se preocupen._**

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado esta primera parte de esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo fic. Cuídense y Bsos_**


End file.
